Super Saiyan Gamer: Game of the Year Edition
by SuperSayianSora-Sama
Summary: When a kid named Hikari wakes up in a void with a screen telling him that he has died with no memory of how exactly it had happened, he must choose his fate and play the game of life, literally. Gamer Fic, Self Insert. -Rated M for language and sexual themes. Game of the Year Addition - Multiple character's, each with their own different paths Hikari can take, What will he choose?
1. Chapter One: Press Any Button

**Author's Note:**

**I got this idea from Dragon Ball: RPG Rebirth, by Klldarkness and Goku the Gamer, by Astroman1000. I really like gamer stories and love Kll's story as it continues, and love Astroman's although he hasn't updated it since April 2018. There was a slight problem with each for me though. I like Si's but I wanted to see Kll's character follow canon even slightly, and Astroman's? well, I find it's a fun adventure, but manipulative Bulma turns me off a little. And so, I decided to write my own story, although it will probably be shit as this is only my second story ever written, and my first isn't even finished or on this site.**

**I think that's a good enough introduction to my thought process, Ikuze!**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '**_Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '**_**Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'**_

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**Unknown Voice: "Hmm, your power is increasing, good."**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by ****Sung Sang-Young and**** Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

**0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

**[You are dead]**

... Well shit, guess I'm dead. What gave it away you ask? Maybe the BIG FUCKING SCREEN SAYING I'M DEAD! Like seriously, the fuck mate? One moment I'm sitting at home, drinking some pop and editing my VR software for game creation and next thing I know, I'm here, in a giant ass white space with big black bold words telling me my life is over. I had a lot going for me too, Minimal student loans because of my scholarships for Vincent University, A good flow of money from some small but good quality VR games, and I was just about done with a bigger game that I had put a good three years into. Sure, I didn't have a significant other, and my family wasn't living near enough for me to visit them, but it was a good life with a great future...

I... I... "I want some answers..." I whispered into the void.

**"Answers huh? If you wanted them, just ask."**

"Huh! Who's there!? Show yourself!" I shouted out. No one came forward and the voice did not speak again. I stayed where I was for a bit before a thought came to me. 'Just ask.'

"Where am I?"

**[The Eternal Void, Birthplace of most Gamers]**

... Oh shit, I'm a Gamer, aren't I? Fuck, that's not gonna go over well with my health insurance. "I understand, What do I need to do?" I ask.

**[Player recognized... Hikari Aki.]**

**[Loading Systems...]**

**[Loading Status...]**

**[Loading Explanations...]**

**[Loading guide...]**

**[Startup Completed, Initiating SI Protocol]**

"Wait, SI Protocol? does that mean..."

**[Please choose a world to be inserted into.]**

**Naruto**

**One Piece**

**Bleach**

**Dragon Ball**

**RWBY**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Fusion**

**Massive Meetup**

ohhh shit, I'm The Gamer, that's gonna bring me bad luck isn't it? At least I understand basic mechanics and skills from the comic. But That's a hard choice, normally I wouldn't be so indecisive, but I love all these options. Except for RWBY, I never even watched that show. I do have a pretty good idea what the last two options are, fusion between two worlds, or just mash all of them together. I think I'll just go with Dragon Ball, I practically know that series by heart. "I choose Dragon Ball!"

**[World "Dragon Ball" chosen, please select a time of entry and character you wish to be.]**

**[Time]**

**Dragon Ball(early)**

**Dragon Ball(mid)**

**Dragon Ball(late)**

**Dragon Ball Z(early)**

**Dragon Ball Z(mid)**

**Dragon Ball Z(late)**

**Dragon Ball Super(early)**

**Dragon Ball Super(mid)**

**Dragon Ball Super(late)**

**[Character]**

**Goku**

**ChiChi**

**Gohan(Z-Super only)**

**Goten(Z-Super only)**

**Vegeta**

**Bulma**

**Trunks-Kid(Z-Super only)**

**Bulla(Super only)**

**Trunks-Adult**

**Gohan-Future**

**Piccolo(DB(Late) Z-Super only)**

**Krillin**

**Tien**

**Yamcha**

**Roshi**

**Raditz**

**Nappa**

**King Cold**

**Frieza**

**Farmer With a Shotgun**

... Holy Shit, that's a lot of options. Whatever, I already know what I'm gonna pick. "I pick Dragon Ball Early and play as Goku!"

**[Terms Accepted]**

**[loading status]**

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Undecided**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Hp: (100/100)**

**HpRegen:**

**Ki: (50/50)**

**KiRegen: **

**Str: 0**

**End: 0**

**Dex: 0**

**Vit: 0**

**Int: 0**

**Wis: 0**

**Status Points: 30**

**The stats of an average person are between 4 and 6 with exceptional people able to make it to 10, this means that you could start off as superhuman in two stats or spread them out semi-equally or fully equal. Please allocate your stats and choose a name before we continue.**

Alright then, I already understand that trying to be superhuman in two or three stats is a really bad choice, and unequal distribution will make me weak in areas so I'm going with five points each, fully equal. The name though... I don't want to be named after Goku for this, too personal, I think I'll use Son but use my real first name.

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Hp: (100/100)**

**HpRegen: 1/m**

**Ki: (50/50)**

**KiRegen: 1/min**

**Str: 5**

**End:5**

**Dex: 5**

**Vit: 5**

**Int:5**

**Wis: 5**

**Status Points: 0**

**[Quests]**

**These are objectives you can complete for EXP, Zeni, and other rewards.**

**[Quest Completed]**

**Complete character creation**

**+10,000 Zeni**

**+100 Exp**

**[Level Up!]**

**Each Time you Level up you gain five Status Points to allocate and a Perk Point**

**[Perks]**

**These are special conditions you can gain by using Perk Points, benefits are directly related to how much you spent to get them. Here, Take these 5 Perk Points and purchase the Perk in the menu, it will be very useful in your endeavors.**

uhh, ok. "Perks?"

**[Perk Menu]**

**Saiyan Brain Hotwiring**

**A Saiyan's brain is hot-wired to be as violent as possible by the Frieza Forces in order to make it seem to the Saiyans that it's in their nature to kill. This makes the Saiyans more willing to kill planets off for Frieza. This perk will remove that program form your brain, relieving yourself of the fight against false instincts.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

**[Buy]**

Oh... Oh shit, so this is how the game is going to make it easier to convert other Saiyans to my side. I tapped the Buy button and a prompt came up asking if I am sure, hitting yes, I felt the will of the program leave my head. I didn't even know I was already fighting against it, and my thoughts seem clearer now.

**[Begin the Game?]**

**you are informed on the basics of the game and are ready to begin.**

**Yes/No**

Tapping the yes button, everything faded away and I lost consciousness.

**0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

**[You have woken up in a soft cradle.]**

**Hp and ki restored to 100%, all negative status effects negated.**

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in a pod of green liquid, already somewhat developed. I must be at least 2 years old... Oh shit, that means I'm on Planet Vegeta. this does not bold we- oh wait, it's Bardock.

He spoke with a gruff tone, "Power Level of One? Damnit, another Low-Class. Well, the least I can do is get my son off-world before Frieza destroys us."

Wow, asshole, just because I'm weak now doesn't mean I will be later. Wait, is this going to be a Minus-like Storyline? That would be great, maybe I can pull Gine into the pod or something. He busted the pod open and grabbed me softly, which was surprising to me, and started running down the corridor. He stopped and pick up two pods, one using his tail, and continued outside of the base and jumped for a bit before reaching a small house. That's when Gine walked out of the house.

"What is all this about?" she asked as she noticed the pods. Bardock just stared at her for a second before setting the pods down. He opened one and put me inside before turning to Gine.

"Frieza is coming to destroy the planet, he already had my team killed along with a couple of other ones. He's coming here to finish the Saiyans off easily since he called them all here. I want to send Hikari away" He said quickly before turning back to my pod. 'Oh hey, My name is set on Vegeta too, hopefully, it stays the same on Earth.' He began to push buttons while Gine walked up to us.

"The second pod is for what then?" she asked before continuing immediately, "I'm not leaving if you're not going."

"I knew you would say that the other pod is for a distraction, I'm going to send it the other way with a relatively close course to Frieza's ship. I'm going to launch Hakari a little after I launch that one. Then I'm going to try to stop Frieza, I know I don't have much of a chance, but a little chance is more than none." He stated as he finished imputing routes on both pods. He looked to Gine and they both nodded.

"Be careful Hikari, grow into a strong and capable man, find a wife, have a few kids, try everything at least once, and most importantly, please don't forget us, my son." Gine started. "Fight well, and protect those close to you, keep yourself safe, and try to find your brother. I am sure he will like to have a family after we are gone." Bardock Finished. Then he launched the distraction pod. I was starting to feel an actual connection to these two. I.. I don't want to leave them to die. I started to scream as I banged on the windshield.

Gine started to tear up and sighed, "I think he knows what we are doing Bardock."

Bardock nodded his head in agreement, "He is a smart one, I'll give him that. He knows we are sending him away and he doesn't want to leave us, but, I won't allow him to pay for our mistake of trusting that bastard Frieza." He walked towards the pod and tapped it, the engine started and the pod rose, I banged as hard as I could and started to cry. Then, I felt the calmness of what I suspect is Gamer's Mind kick in and stopped. Bardock nodded to me in a respectful manner while Gine waved goodbye, I'll most likely never see them again.

It was at least twenty minutes into the flight that the gas was let out and I was put into Hibernation for the trip to Earth. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Removed Stat explanations, as new readers probably already know how the Gamer System works if their reading this, and the explanations themselves were outdated.**


	2. Chapter Two: Tutorial Complete

**Author's Note**

**I Won't be posting Review answers in these notes, as that would make them too long. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '**_Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '**_**Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'**_

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by Manhwa Comics and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

I awoke to the rumbling of my pod, noticing the arcs of heat and fire in the windshield as I plummeted through what I assume is the atmosphere of Earth as I can't see through said arc of flames. I quickly stretch out and then curl up in a ball, I have no idea if this is gonna help me, but it's worth a shot. It was moments after I curled up that I felt the pod crash land, although it didn't throw me around like I thought it might. I uncurled and stare at the door as it slowly opens. Noticing the site of an old man running towards the pod, I sat crawled up to the entrance and waited as he got closer. When he had reached me the scene played out just like it did in the show, except for one thing. Gohan had named me Hikari, I guess the game really did let me get called by what I wanted instead of Goku. I also had figured out on the way back that I could not access the menu until I turned three, what was exactly seven months away from now as I had started as a Two-year-old somehow. This is gonna be a long year.

* * *

It had been 7 months, it was currently 11:58 at night. I had stayed awake just for this, as I was apparently born directly on midnight. I had only found that out when I mentally asked the system for my exact birth date, which is provided at least that for me. It turned Midnight.

**[Congratulations!]**

**You are now three years old and have access to your menu screen. Remember to check the options menu!**

'Menu'

**[Menu]**

**Status**

**Options**

**Save**

**Load**

**Extras**

**Exit Game**

What? this is weird, I don't remember The Gamer having these kinds of options... 'Options?'

**[Options]**

**Difficulty****: **Beginner **(Beginner, Easy, Medium, Hard, Expert, Hero, Legendary, Chaos)**

**BGM: 0%**

**Voices: 100%**

**Effects: 100%**

Holy shit is there a lot of difficulties. Anyways, I set BGM to 30%, Voices I left at 100%, and Effects to 70%. Couldn't change the difficulty though. I went back to Menu and opened the save slots, of which I had 99. The save menu seemed to be in the style of Kingdom Hearts though, so it made sense. I saved and went into Extras, but the menu was blank and grayed out. Then I tried Exit Game...

**[Heading to Character Library...]**

The world faded away and I was in the void again, before statues started to appear around me, each being a Goku Character, but having different outfits and sometimes weapons. Three slid out of the pack and in front of me, these three had color while the others did not. They had text above their heads, they said in order Original Goku, Kakorot, and Legendary Goku. I understood what the other two meant, Original being what I was playing right now and Kakorot being if Goku stayed on planet Vegeta and Frieza didn't blow it up. Legendary Goku though, I had to read a bio provided by the game.

**[Legendary Goku]**

**What if the roles of two destined children were switched? What if Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, was not so and it instead was Goku? What would happen in this kind of situation? who knows, it's your story to play.**

That... actually sounds like a good one to play through, but I'm still at the beginning of my first playthrough. Better to finish that first, then explore other stories. I went back to Options and loaded my game back up, before opening my full Status.

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 1.5**

**Hp: (170/170)**

**Ki: (120/120)**

**Str: 7**

**End:7**

**Dex: 6**

**Vit: 6**

**Int:8**

**Wis: 7**

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

huh, seems being born on midnight comes with advantages, along with the other perks and the training Gohan "secretly" puts me through, I'm doing pretty well. Now though, I must use that Fiction Adaption Skill. I just have to think of the skill I want, right?

**You have unlocked multiple energy sources!**

**Cha(Chakra) and ChaRegen**

**These are affected by Vit and Int**

**1 Vit = 10 Cha**

**5 Int = 1 ChaRegen/min**

**Rei(Reishi) and ReiRegen**

**These are affected by Int and Wis**

**1 Wis = 10 Rei**

**5 Int = 1 ReiRegen/min**

**Mp(Mana) and MpRegen**

**1 Int = 10 Mp**

**5 Wis = 1 MpRegen/min**

That's enough for now, don't have much use for anything until I'm at least five or so. I'll just have to wait a couple of years and see what kind of training Gohan puts me through along the way...

* * *

**Time Skip Length: 2 years**

"Come on! Just a little more!"

"That's Right Hikari, just a bit more and you'll get that Bowl of Dumplings," Gohan said from the sidelines. Yeah, you heard him right, he's making me pull a rock about the size of my body to get some dumplings. A four-year-old, pulling a rock that about twenty pounds, to get some food. I won't complain too much though, at least I'm getting stats for this shit. When I finally reached the bowl, Gohan took the rope off of me and I heard a Ding before a popup appeared.

**[Due to copious amounts of minor activity, you gain 1 Str and 1 Vit point]**

Damn, was hoping for an Endpoint too. I very rarely get stats for this, as the game considers this minor activity. I decided to check my stats again.

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 2**

**Hp: (170/170)**

**Ki: (120/120)**

**Cha: locked**

**Rei: locked**

**Mp: Locked**

**Str: 8**

**End:8**

**Dex: 7**

**Vit: 7**

**Int:8**

**Wis: 8  
**

**Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

Well then, That's a little better, but I'm really starting to hate that fucking Power Level counter. I mean seriously? Two? Come on man, throw me something. Whatever, the point is that I am still six years away from Bulma appearing in my life. Goku was around ten when he met her, the only problem is Gohan. He died before Bulma and Goku met, and I can't consciously look at the moon to kill the old man, it wouldn't be right. I just have to hope he doesn't get in the way of the plot, like trying to come with us or some shit. I'll just have to keep up my training, I have to have at least a power level of 10 before Bulma gets here.

* * *

**Time Skip: 3 years**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this again. I had taken every precaution, done everything in my power to avoid that fucking thing, but it happened anyway. It was just a regular training session, and we were having a mock battle. My pod, it wasn't moved from its spot nearby, and it wasn't destroyed. It started up on its own, we both heard it. Then, it projected a moon. He never had a chance, I was much too powerful. Before Gohan died though, he used one last Ki Blast to destroy the pod, ending the projection. There was no way I could have known about the pods programming, but I still should have. I should have figured it would do something like that.

I should have destroyed it much earlier when I had the chance...

* * *

**Time Skip: 4 more years**

Finally, I feel someone approaching my location, no one ever comes here so it must be her, a little later than I thought though since I am twelve at this point instead of ten. I to check my stats and skills, the skills had been put into categories when I started learning shit. I also haven't used any uses on Fiction Adaptation either. 'Full Status'

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 11**

**Hp: (350/350)**

**HpRegen: 3/min**

**Ki: (300/300)**

**KiRegen: 3/min**

**Cha:(180/180)**

**ChaRegen: 2/min**

**Rei:(100/100)**

**ReiRegen: 2/min**

**Mp: (110/110)**

**MpRegen: 2/min**

**Str: 16**

**End:15**

**Dex: 13**

**Vit: 18**

**Int:11**

**Wis: 10**

**Status Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 105**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 7 (230/700)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**7% increase in physical damage**

**7% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 6 (30/600)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based on Str**

**Can be charged for double damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 2 (170/200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 1 mile**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed (1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 4 (170/400)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat.**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 8 (410/800)**

**Focus your Mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

The experience... I don't want to talk about it.

I went to the road and waited. Ah, here comes that fucking car, wonder how I should deal with her, don't want to follow the canon for this. Hopefully, she won't treat me as a kid like Goku, With that growth perk, I have grown to be a little taller than Goku at this point. I'll just have to wait and see...


	3. Chapter Three: First Quest

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot to mention so far that my Power Level system is based on power scaling and my own opinions, this means that it's not going to match up with the official levels in the manga. Now then, Let's start shall we?**

**Quick note, I'm changing this to an M-Rating, I hope most of you won't mind that.**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '**_Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '**_**Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'**_

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by Manhwa Comics and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

As the car approached me, I started to think back on Gohan. I don't know why, but I had grown attached to him, and now I was going to leave this place behind. I most likely would never come back to this place again, and I knew I can't really do anything about it. You see, what most wouldn't know, is that I used the Load feature to try and keep Gohan alive.

It didn't work. Every time I went back, something would happen, no matter what I did. Destroyed the pod? Somehow looked at the moon on accident. Told Gohan about the Oozaru? He didn't believe me and thought it was my imagination, and took me outside to prove it. I tried many other things, and eventually, I actually succeeded. I was so happy, but then, as I was sitting with him after making sure nothing happened, he died.

That's right, his death was predetermined, He died of a heart attack. That was this Load timeline too, I didn't try to go back after that. I think The Game was trying to stop me from knowing that fact because when he died, a popup appeared. It told me that his death was natural and could not be wished back, I think that was the Game's way of telling me it was his time to die, no matter what. I still have no clue why he had a heart attack at that specific time.

I come back from my thought to a honking horn as the car barrels towards me, failing to stop. I put my arms out and grabbed the front in as I was pushed back before it finally stopped. Bulma was in the car, staring at me dumbfounded at my feat of strength. I let go and took out the Power Pole, Gohan had given me it at age seven.

"This is my home and the resting place of my grandfather, I will not allow you to desecrate it by barreling through here without care," I said in a firm tone. I meant it too, I don't want her messing shit up with that car since she was reckless enough to hit Goku in canon.

She seemed to get her bearings before stepping out of the car. She spoke, "I'm sorry kid, I'll just walk the rest of the way then, I just came here looking for something." I already knew she wasn't really sorry, she was probably planning for me to be her bodyguard already.

"I really hope you don't mean the Dragon Balls," I said with bite.

"You know about them?"

"Of course I do, anyone born into my family would know."

"And that is because?"

"I would love to explain my family history miss…?"

"Bulma Briefs"

"Son Hikari, but that would have to wait until you tell me why you want them." Bulma opened her mouth to speak, "And do tell the truth Miss Briefs, I can tell if your lying."

Bulma paused for a second, thinking. "I want to wish or the perfect boyfriend." She said quickly with a blush.

I just stared at her for a second. "That wish would add negative energy to the Dragon Balls, and we really don't want that to happen."

"Why would that add negative energy, and why do we really not want to do that?"

"Sigh, If the balls gain too much negative energy, they will transform into powerful and quite evil dragons that will kill all living things on earth."

She stared at me, fear clear in her eyes. She slumped and turned around. "I guess this trip was for nothing."

"Just a minute."

She turned to back to me, and I continued. "If you would like, I plan on collecting them for a wish soon, and you could come with me. Who knows, maybe you'll meet that 'perfect boyfriend' on the trip all around the world. What do you say miss Briefs?" I held out my hand, "Care to come on an adventure?"

Bulma stared at me in thought for the longest time, then she perked up. "You know what, Yes! That sounds like fun, and your right, I might just find someone for me!" She walked over to me and took my hand.

"Well then, let's head up to the DragonBall Shrine and get it shall we?"

She nodded and we were off, walking up the road to my house, which I referred to as a shrine as I never use it as a house anymore. As we were walking a Boar jumped out of the brush and charged us, I just push Bulma behind me and bitch slapped the Boar back towards the trees. It ran away, knowing it couldn't beat me.

"Wow, you really are strong huh, do you always deal with animals like that?" She asked in awe of my strength.

"Not always, only if they attack. They don't do it much since they learned I'm the Alpha of this mountain. If they do though, one bitch slap and they run away."

Bulma seemed taken back by my language. "Do, do you always cuss like that too?" Wow, thought she wouldn't be sensitive to cursing, my bad.

"Not really, I will stop altogether if you don't like hearing it though. I thought you wouldn't mind it too much"

"I don't mind it, I was just surprised a kid would do it."

"Look Briefs-"

"Call me Bulma, we're gonna be seeing together a lot anyway."

"... Bulma, I may be twelve, but I am very knowledgeable. For example. I can quantify the strength of a person by feeling their energy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that's right, Ki isn't known by the populace. Ki is the lifeforce of all living beings, it is quantifiable into numbers and can be used in various ways. Like I said before, I can quantify a person's strength into a number. Like so, Your power level is a solid, Six."

"Is that good?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, the average person's Power level is between four and eight. For example, an obese person that doesn't do anything but sit around playing videogames would have a power level of four, while an extreme and critically acclaimed athlete could have a power level of eight. Very rarely, are people in my case."

"So my power level is average for a person like me, I guess that's good, but what do you mean by people in 'your case'?"

"Well, people like me, who know about Ki, can learn to manipulate it. This means we can train both our physical self and our Ki to push us past the limits of a normal person. Like me, my power level at this time is eleven. I plan to train even more during this trip."

"Wow, so you're at superhuman levels already? As a ten-year-old?"

I didn't respond to the obvious question, and we continued to walk. Eventually, we reached our destination. I went inside and got the ball before coming back out and putting it in the sack with the ones Bulma had.

"Now we have three! It's time to start our adventure Hikari!" Bulma yelled out. She took out a capsule case and threw one, which formed into the bike. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Just a minute," I said before turning to the spot next to the house. I had put Gohan's grave there. Bulma must have followed my gaze as she didn't question me. "Goodbye grandfather, and thank you for raising me, I promise I won't forget you," I spoke in a solemn tone. I turned back to Bulma and got on the bike before she could.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm driving, you're too reckless."

"But you're twelve!"

"And you would have run over a twelve-year-old if it was anyone but me." She didn't respond to that one and got on the bike, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You better know how to drive Hikari."

"Relax Bulma, I would never put a beautiful girl such as yourself in danger," I spoke softly, before immediately hitting the gas full force.

"Hikari!"

* * *

We had been driving for a while, with Bulma giving directions. She was hanging over my shoulder with the radar so that I could see it too. "Hey Bulma," I said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Could you not lean over my shoulder?"

"Why not?"

"Listen, Bulma, I won't complain if you don't care, but you have to understand that I'm a boy, and you're currently pressing your breasts against my upper back and neck." She didn't speak. "Bulma?" Still no answer. "Is this your way of saying you don't care?" Slight movement. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' anyways, where are we heading?" Before she can answer I spot something on the road. "Hold that thought."

I pull up next to the turtle, who I knew would lead me to the next Dragonball. "You lost?"

"Oh thank goodness, yes. I need to get back to the sea." He responded

"The sea? Your miles from it, how did you get so far out?" Bulma asked

"I don't remember…"

"Whatever. Bulma, we can't leave him out here, and, if he will most likely reward us if we take him back." I tell her

"Oh yes, I will reward you!" The turtle chimed in.

"See?"

"Fine, but how are we going to take him? This bike is too small." Bulma asks.

"I know you must have a bigger vehicle, but that'll be slower than this" I jump off the bike and pick up the turtle. "I can run about fifty-five miles per hour for a full day if I wanted. So I'll carry him, and you drive beside me."

"If you say so Hikari," Bulma says hesitantly.

I start running and Bulma come up beside me, she seemed to be in awe of me again. I guess the fact that she called me superhuman hasn't set in yet. This continued for a while before we made it to the beach. It was late so when the turtle left Bulma set of a capsule house for us to sleep in.

"You can have the bed Bulma, I'll just sleep on the floor, can't be much different from sleeping outside." I told her, "Sigh, I really have lived the way of a caveman haven't I?" I said to myself, Bulma must have heard it through.

"No Hikari, I'm sure there's enough room on the bed for two, just stay on your side, got it?" Bulma said.

Wow, Bulma must be nicer to me because I'm not a dumbass like Goku was when it comes to social interactions, but, I don't feel right to except that. "Bulma, I appreciate the offer, but that seems a little too close for me. I don't you too feel uncomfortable for being nice to me." I said as I went to get the futon. Bulma had other plans however and grabbed my shoulder. I could have just continued my path, but I let her stop me.

"Hikari, you sleeping on the floor would make me uncomfortable. Just get on the bed, and enjoy being in a house for once, ok?" Bulma said softly.

"... Ok Bulma, but only because it would make you feel better." We both got on the bed, and I turned away from her.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, at some point both Bulma and I had turned over and were latched onto each other. That itself wouldn't be a problem, no, it was that she was grinding herself on my lower thigh. That had caused a… 'reaction,' and now I'm worried. It was hard, but I managed to untangle myself from her and escape, though she did whine when I got out. I went over and sat on the chair, waiting for 'it' to relax. When it had gone down I let myself fall asleep there instead of getting back in bed.

I was woken up by Bulma in the morning, shaking me awake. She seemed a little mad for some reason. "What's wrong Bulma? You seem angry." I asked her calmly.

"What's wrong? I offered you to sleep on the bed and you get up while I'm asleep just so you can sleep over here instead. Why?" she asked, actually angry about it, surprising yet again.

"I did sleep in the bed, I woke up in the middle of the night a… 'predicament.'" I told her.

"And by that you mean…?"

"Sigh, Bulma, did you have a dream last night?" She immediately went red in the face. "By that reaction, I can say you did. You see, I woke up facing you instead of away, with you latched onto me, grinding on me. I decided to get up and sleepover here before that went any further." I said while getting up. I walked over to the door. "I'll be out hunting for some breakfast. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Pov Change: Bulma

Did, did I really do that? If I did, that means I sexually assaulted a twelve year old, oh god why? Wait, he didn't seem broken by it, and I think he left so I could have some time to think, not because he didn't want to be around me. Then… what do I do? I, I admit that Hikari seems to already fill most of the things I wanted in a boyfriend. He's smart, strong, responsible, and caring. I just met him though! There's no way I can fall for a kid either, but I…

I will see where this goes, who knows? Maybe my 'perfect boyfriend' quest will end before it even starts.

* * *

Pov Change: Hikari

I hunted down a deer and then waited a bit longer for her to think this through. I know she must be beating herself up for assaulting a kid, even if she was asleep. I went to the side of the house and prepared the deer, before taking a leg and chopping off two slabs of meat. I'll eat the rest of this myself, I don't need Bulma to watch me eat and lose her appetite. I think this is enough time.

I walked in the house to find Bulma preparing the kitchen, she must have worked it out. I gave her the meat and watched her cook them before we ate and talked about random things. We talked about how my life went and about Gohan, then about Bulma's life in the city and her family. Things have worked out, and I think she has already forgotten about the incident.

We waited on the beach for a few minutes after eating, before we saw the turtle coming back. A figure was seen on the back of the turtle. I narrowed my eyes, 'That shit isn't happening to this Bulma.'


	4. Chapter Four: Increase Your Power

**Author's Note:**

**Don't expect updates this quickly for more than this first week, I just had all of this beginning pretty well thought out before starting. The only problem with this is I'm still decided whether this should be an OP or Godlike story, or painstakingly keep the MC matching the power of his enemies.**

**Guest 1 - Roshi Ki Blast: Goku or your version should hit Roshi when he is not expecting it with a minor Ki blast to his crotch or face or both. Roshi with a Ki blast so weak would just be annoying. If your character is an 11 Roshi is a 50 to much higher powered up.**

**A: I won't deny that as a possibility of what's gonna happen, but you have to understand that Roshi is pretty much Godlike compared to Hikari at this point in the story, so any kind of attack would do literally nothing to the old pervert.**

**Guest 2 - No Subject: Why do people always fuck shit up with fictional adaptation.**

**A: Sir, there is no way to fuck something up in a story, it's a story, written by me, [Fiction Adaptation] can do whatever the fuck I want it to do. I am not bound by the rules set by other writers that used this mechanic. But, to ease the mind of people who think the amount of uses it has right now is overpowered… It is, and it's supposed to be. I haven't decided if I want to go the OP route or the Grind route yet, so the uses have no consequence as of yet. I am leaning towards OP route though, A lot of people do the route and then make OP villains to challenge the OP MC. That defeats the whole purpose of the fucking OP route, it's either your MC is OP or not, not "Oh hey the villain has a broken ability too now!" … I kinda went on a rant there, but I answered the question so whatever.**

**To cease anyone whos gonna say, "Why didn't you put non-guests here?" I am answering them here because I can't through the PMs since they are guests, plus they were relevant questions. NOW THEN, Let's get on with it, eh?**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '**_Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '**_**Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'**_

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by Manhwa Comics and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

We waited for the turtle to reach the beach before I stepped forward, motioning Bulma to stay back. She must have noticed as she didn't move forward with me. I walked over to Roshi with a glare, 'I swear to God I'll kick him in the balls if he looks her way.' Wait, where did that come from? Never mind. Roshi seemed to get that I did not like him as he didn't make any move to approach me himself.

"Hello, Roshi," I said with an even voice.

"You know of me, little one?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I would, Gohan raised me after all." as soon as I said that his eyes widened, and he seemed to pull the brightest smile.

"Why didn't you say so my boy, I'm so happy to see Gohan got a son as he wanted. How is he by the way?" He seemed to be genuinely happy, this next part was going to crush him…

"Gohan is dead." His smile faded quickly, "He was killed by a monster that only comes out on the full moon." I finished

"I see, and how are you…?"

"Hikari, Son Hikari. Just so you know old man, I know about your perverseness, and I will say one thing here and now." He seemed surprised by my statement as I leaned closer to him, and whispered. "Stay away from Bulma hermit, or I swear I will use every ounce of my training to find a way to kill you," I said with malice. He didn't flinch, but his face showed that he got the message, however, he probably knew he could kill me if he wanted to. I leaned back and spoke normally again. "I am gonna need that ball around your neck though."

He seemed taken aback by this. "Huh? Why do you need this old thing? It just washed up on my island one day, I thought it looked cool so I kept it." He said as he took the Dragonball of his necklace.

"It's a magical ball that grants people with pure intentions a wish, but only if said wish is for a good purpose. Like, say, bringing a forest back after it been burnt down." I lied, but he isn't a lie detector.

"I see, did something happen to the forest near Gohan's hut?" he asked as he handed me the all.

"No, but it's nice to have a way to restore it, just in case. Those army guys have started coming around there, and I don't want to risk it." I said another lie.

"You mean the Red Ribbon Army? Yeah, they probably would burn down the forest, just for the hell of it." He said with an angry snort.

"Alright, thanks Roshi. I might come back to see you for training when I'm ready, so I need to know how far off your island is." I asked him before he could say anything though. A shell impacted the sand near us.

SHIT! I forgot about this encounter. Fuck this shit, we are out of here. "Ye Roshi, I know you can handle the small fry!" I yelled as I run towards a shaking Bulma.

Picking up Bulma I quickly went to the house and capsulized it before digging through Bulma's pocket for the others. I heard a yelp of a surprise but ignored it as I got the case out and grabbed the Bike capsule. Throwing it out and placing the capsule case back where I found it, I got on the bike. Setting Bulma down behind me, who instinctively grabbed on to me, we sped away from the beach as fast as possible. Dodging shells that managed to come near us we made it off the beach and made were on our merry way.

* * *

It was about three hours later when I finally stopped the bike and got off, dragging a still comatose Bulma off too. I sat her by a tree and tried to snap her out of it. I tried everything, even dumping a water bottle on her, nothing worked. I gave up and just sat down beside her to wait, hopefully, she would snap herself out of it soon.

After about thirty minutes I heard her whisper something. "Bulma?" She whispered again, "Bulma, I can't hear you if you don't speak up."

"You saved me…" She said quietly.

I just stared at her for a second. "Well yeah? I wasn't going to just leave you there. That would make me go back on my word." Shit, I sound like Naruto.

She looked over to me, "But, I… When the shells started dropping, I just froze. Yet you, a twelve-year-old kid, who's strong, fast, and scarily intelligent, didn't. No, instead you ran straight for me, and got us both out of there."

"... Bulma, the reason I didn't freeze was because of my training. You had never faced a situation where you got the Flight or Fight response before, have you?" A shake of the head, "That's why I had already experienced the fear of death in a controlled environment. You, on the other hand, have never faced a Life or Death situation before now. I'm sure now that you have, you won't freeze like that ever again, right?"

"I… Yes, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, that you don't have to waste time digging through my… back… pocket…" She seemed to heat up. "I, I mean, yea, I'm totally fine now, I'll know what to do next time!" she yelled.

I decided to ignore her remark about back pockets and digging. "That's good to hear Bulma, now come on, we need to get moving. We need to find a place to set up shop for today." I said.

"What why? It's only noon…" She asked, tilting her head.

"Jesus, that's cu- nope' "Even if you're not feeling it, you just experienced a traumatic experience. A brush with death is not something to ignore." I say as I walked towards a clearing I spotted. "This looks like a good spot." I said as I took out the housing capsule and threw it. Once we were situated I told her to go and relax, or better yet, sleep until morning.

"What about you? You went through it too." She inquired.

"I'll be fine, now go take a bubble bath or something," I stated as I turned to go out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Training."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"I need to be stronger."

"You're already strong!"

"I need to protect you!" I yelled out.

"... what do you mean?"

Gamer's Mind had already kicked in, so my response was much more subdued. "I am not strong enough to protect you, I told you I had a power level of eleven remember?" No waiting for an answer I continued, "Roshi's power level was at fifty, and that wasn't even his maximum." Bulma gasped at this and I still continued to speak. "I need to exceed his level, everyone's level. Only then will I know that I can protect you, and anyone else I care for." I finished. I walked out the door and held up a hand, now is as good a time as any to get this skill.

"Wa-"

"ID Create"

* * *

"Wa-!"

"ID Create" Hikari stated.

He was gone. Hikari had just disappeared right in front of me. I couldn't think, I couldn't' process that he had left me alone. 'No, he didn't leave me. Hikari just wants to train and knew I would try to stop him.' I thought to myself, 'He is probably going to come back sometime later, I just know it. I'll just wait here for him.' I went inside and decided to take his suggestion of a bath, wait… 'Was he trying to say I smelled!?'

* * *

I was alone now, no distractions. Sorry Bulma, but you forced my hand, I'll be back later. "Status"

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 11**

**Hp: (350/350)**

**HpRegen: 3/min**

**Ki: (300/300)**

**KiRegen: 3/min**

**Cha:(180/180)**

**ChaRegen: 2/min**

**Rei:(100/100)**

**ReiRegen: 2/min**

**Mp: (110/110)**

**MpRegen: 2/min**

**Str: 16**

**End: 15**

**Dex: 13**

**Vit: 18**

**Int: 11**

**Wis: 10**

**Status Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 1**

… I hate the feeling of being weak in this world, I should be the strongest at all times. I am The Gamer, and I can make anything possible! "Nothing is outside my grasp!"

**You have unlocked a new function!**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massive heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level 1 you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

I simply grinned. "Alright! Let's get started then, But first."

**You have activated [Fiction Adaptation]!**

**You have unlocked multiple skills!**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/1000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others and see Chakra. Currently has 1 Tomoe in each eye.**

That's better, Increasing gravity is the best way to train. Now I can start.

… I wonder how Bulma's doing.


	5. Chapter Five: Training Montage Time

**Before I begin, I would like to ask if one of you would mind proofreading the chapters before I post them. I use google docs and copy/paste them in. All you would need to do is read through it and use the suggestion tool to let me know if there is an error. It would be preferable if you had a good amount of knowledge on Dragon Ball as a whole, that means Z/GT/Super as well. Just PM me if you're interested.**

**Also, yes, Bulma is one-year younger then she would have been in Canon, that was my own choice.**

**Now, Let's get started**

* * *

It's been over six hours, I hope Hikari's ok. He never came back after his teleporting act. 'Did he run away?' No, he wouldn't leave me here alone. 'I guess I'll just cook something for myself then.' I went over to the kitchen and checked the cupboards, finding some packaged food to cook. It was mainly cereal in there, but I managed to find some mashed potato packages and got some frozen meat from the freezer. Making a meal for myself and putting an extra plate in the fridge for Hikari, I sat on the couch. This particular model had a TV that was connected to my dad's personal satellite. It was put in mainly so I could contact him away from home, but it also played television shows.

Finishing my meal and putting the dish away, I continued to watch my favorite shoe. It was about a young boy who had fallen for his two older female classmates, and both had noticed and reciprocated his feelings. The boy is oblivious to this while the two girls noticed that they both like him and started to compete for his affection. I found it hilarious yet charming in a way, I wanted to have a boy fall for me too. All I ever got were boys trying to get me for bragging rights and money.

My thoughts led me back to Hikari, and how he fit my ideals. The only problem was his age, but, I had seen couples with much greater age differences, right? How was this different? No, of course, it _was_ different, he's twelve, a kid, While I'm Fifteen. Yet… He acted much older and seemed to understand life much better than I did. I wonder how he got so insightful.

* * *

I continued to fight my opponent, a copy of my self-using [Multiform Technique]. It didn't grant me much experience, but it did help me increase my stats faster due to fighting a real enemy. I had been in this ID for quite a while now and knew I needed to head back before Bulma got too worried.

"Stats"

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 4**

**Exp: (160/400)**

**Power Level: 52**

**Hp: (620/620)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (570/570)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(380/380)**

**ChaRegen: 5/min**

**Rei:(260/260)**

**ReiRegen: 5/min**

**Mp: (270/270)**

**MpRegen: 5/min**

**Str: 37**

**End: 36**

**Dex: 41**

**Vit: 38**

**Int: 27**

**Wis: 26**

**Status Points: 20**

**Perk Points: 4**

"Goooood, I'm ready for the next arc, I'm even a little overpowered for it actually. Perks"

**[Perk Shop]**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅓)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 75% Power Level**

**Costs: 2 Perk Points**

**[Begone Thot!](½)**

**Double your stats for one move, capable of bitch-slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Costs: 3 Perk Points**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**Costs: 1 Perk Point**

Hm, Gamer's Control is useful, If I can't feel a rage I won't be able to access Super Saiyan that well. I could just unlock through training like Vegeta, but rage is the fast way. So that would leave me with three points, Power Levels Are Bullshit would be useful to trick Vegeta and later Frieza. Leaves me with one point left for later.

**[Perk Shop]**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅔)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 50% Power Level**

**Costs: 3 Perk Points**

**[Begone Thot!](½)**

**Double your stats for one move, capable of bitch-slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Costs: 4 Perk Points**

**[Omae Wa Mou, Shindeiru](½)**

**Quadruple your Str stat for one Strike move, if it doesn't kill your enemy your Str stat will drop to one third for a full minute.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

Shit, now I want the new one. Whatever. "Skills"

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massive heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 103**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 26 (1740/2600)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**26% increase to no-handed damage**

**26% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 (1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based on Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 2 (170/200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 1 mile**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Level: 12 (390/1200)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 16 (730/1600)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time..**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 4 (170/400)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat. **

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 2 (640/3000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 1), see Energy and copy the moves of others to an extent. Currently has 2 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 6 (270/600)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like arc.**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 ****Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 13 (160/1300)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅓)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 75% Power Level**

Heh, I think that's enough for now. "ID Escape"

The world breaks around me, and suddenly I'm in front of the capsule house, right where I entered the ID. 'Note to self: Can't travel in IDs.' I walked up to the door but hesitated. 'I hope she doesn't think I was going to abandon her.'

I opened the door and walked in, spotting Bulma sitting on the couch in a blanket watching TV. She seemed to notice me as well but did not voice it, instead, she just kept watching the show. I walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch, and waited for one of us to break the silence. I wanted to, but I was afraid of the reaction it would get.

"Hikari," Bulma said, her voice even, not showing emotion.

"Yes, Bulma?" I asked, keeping my tone level as well.

She didn't say anything for a bit, and I looked over to find her up and walking over. She sat down next to me but kept her eyes on the TV. "Where did you go?"

"To train."

"I know that I meant where. You teleported or something earlier."

"That was…" I looked away from her. "Sigh, I opened a pocket dimension where only I listed on the Earth to train with no distractions."

"... I, believe you."

I snapped my head back to her, finding her staring at me. "You do? I thought you would brush that off as me evading the question."

"You have already broken my perception of the world by your sheer speed and strength. Nothing else you say or do can make me question reality anymore."

I thought about it for a second, before coming to a decision. "What if I said my life was a Game?"

"... What."

"Start Party, Name, Do You Feel It Now Mister Krabs?"

**Party Created**

**Do You Feel It Now Mister Krabs?**

"What are you doing Hikari?"

"Party Invite, Bulma"

Immediately, Bulma's face turned to shock as she sat there staring at a screen popup in front of her face. Eventually, she came too and pressed Accept on the screen. We spent the next hour talking about it. I explained most of what I knew, other than Exit Game, and she made a hypothesis about how other things I didn't know about work. Fun Fact, Sponge bob exists in this world, and she got the joke as she was apparently really in touch with the Net, which was invented by her great-grandfather here. Not questioning how it was already better than the internet service in our world.

Soon it was getting late again and we got ready for bed. I was setting up on the couch before Bulma walked into the room after her shower.

"Bed, no arguing Hikari. I promise _that_ won't happen again."

I just sighed and got into the bed, I was too tired to fight her on this. Training had taken a lot out of me, and I still don't know how I acquired the need to train, must be Saiyan instinct or something. Welp, sleep time.

* * *

Pov: Bulma

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a warmth in front of me I looked down to find myself latched onto Hikari, for the second time apparently. I noticed that I felt hot and realized I might have been having a dream again, this time I didn't know if I did or not. Hey, I don't always remember my dreams. I went to unlatch myself and just get back to sleep before I felt something poke me as I was shifting. I froze as I heard a groan from Hikari too.

I quickly figured out what it was that was poking me and was honestly more surprised than anything. I know he already knew about 'it' because of the way he reacted last time, but I didn't think he could get… 'excited.' I just ignored it and tried to untangle myself from him, before giving up when he shifted a little with an annoyed face. I decided that I didn't care anymore and went back to sleep, I'll deal with the fallout in the morning if it comes to that.

Hopefully, little Hikari goes down before then and I can just say we were hugging in our sleep or something…

* * *

Pov: Hikari

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window near the bed and latched onto Bulma, who was laying on my chest this time. Great. I used telekinesis to move her off of me, waking her up in the process.

"Oh hey Hikari, you never told me you can lift things without touching them." She spoke, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

I sat her down on the bed after getting up. "I can tell you about my abilities some other time, we need to get dressed for the day," I told her as I sat on the couch.

"Ok then." She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

I got up after she left and went outside, there was a lake nearby. Taking my clothes off I jumped in and caught a couple of fish, letting the water wash me off while I was at it. Then went back inside with the fish I had caught and prepared them over the sink. I went through the cupboards and got other things out and set them next to the fish to be made with it, setting up the stove and starting the burner. I started opening some canned corn and carrots, putting toe corn on a burner with some butter spread on it and the carrots got some brown sugar before being put on as well. Then I got to work cooking the fish, getting two done before putting them on a plate and taking the corn and carrots of the burner. Setting them aside to cool a bit, I cooked myself three fish and put them on a plate. Then I put some of the corn and carrots on each plate and set the table with some water for me. I'll let Bulma get whatever drink she wants from the fridge.

I yelled out to Bulma, "Hurry up, the foods done!" before starting to eat my plate. I should have expected what came next, she came out in a towel of all things. I just stared at for a second before speaking. "Why are you not dressed, more importantly, why would you come out in a towel in front of me?" I asked

"Oh don't worry, it's not like your seeing anything too important. I'm only not dressed because I forgot to grab clothes on my way to the bathroom. My question is, where did you learn to cook? I know you would know how to do simple things since you lived alone for a couple of years, but this isn't _that_ simple to me."

"For your information, I taught myself with Gohan's cooking books," I told her. "Now either go get dressed quickly or sit down and eat, it's gonna get cold if you just stand there."

She went and got dressed before coming back and eating. After we were both finished we decided it was time to get going and put the house back into capsule form. Bulma asked me to keep her capsule in my Inventory from now on, which saved me the trouble of making sure Yamcha doesn't break them later. I took out a car this time and we took off down the trail.

'Welp, Time to go make bacon out of that fucking pig, there's no way I'm traveling with that little shit…'


	6. Chapter Six: Training Past Infinity

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, first things first, if your gonna review, have a damn account. I don't like responding to reviews inside chapters, I really don't like it when others do this either. I feel this way because people, including myself, will just skip these things to get to the story. In fact, I bet most of the readers have already. So let's get this over with.**

**Guest: Shame On You -**

**Sharigan over Rasigan? One can bring back the dead and do loads of other things the other turns people into lazy assholes. Gravity manipulation could have easily involved gaining advance understandings of Science and Engineering or increasing the growth. So that Goku can have a bit of lap growth as well, or it could have been done as a darkness or void element. There are also loads of other ways to do things, including learning to hold his breath and free diving in water. It would be funny if it gave him weight work and resistance. Like the fictional adaption gives a skill or ability but like a Jinn or Genni or such it in fact does something obscure and practical. Like say he wants elemental jutsu or bloodline it gives him a lighter and a bottle of lighter fluid as a joke. Or it gives him the ability to learn seals, but he would get only beginners or basic and would have to learn higher from skill book found or looted. Say he wanted to learn shadow clone, instead of a clone earns the ability to summon a female version of himself and they get brained washed into fucking like rabbits til she vanishes and can't remember it happen but knows his ability to fuck, and loads of other things happen. And once. Maxes the sex based stuff the female version might finally. Able to try to teach things but not the things you expect and h her remembers it and their is always a huge sticky white spot but some rimes the mess ends up on him when it vanishes other times on the ground.**

**A: Firstly, Tfs a Rasigan? I'm gonna assume you mean the Rinnegan. So what your saying is, that the Sharingan is lazy writing, yet the Rinnegan is fine? I don't really understand that, wouldn't the ability to bring back anyone who dies be more overpowered than just copying someone's moves? Next, the [Gravity Manipulation] skill is not going to be that powerful, there is a maximum amount of force he can use with it. This means he'll need to find another way of increasing gravity, it might be through tech, it might not be. And lastly, [Fiction Adaptation] is a mechanic for gaining fictional abilities that he remembers. It is not going to be the but of a joke, it is there for practicality and increasing his power, not to give me an easy way to make a joke or have a sex fantasy lived out.**

**Now that the review is out of the way, Let's just get to the story, right? Right.**

* * *

I am not sure how long it took in the show for Goku and Bulma to reach… whatever the name of the town was, but for us, it turned out to be longer than a day. That meant we had to stop for the night, and meant more training time for me. I wanted to be stronger than Piccolo before I even got to the tournament.

I dug out the capsule for the house and threw it into a small clearing just off the trail. The house was let out, and we entered, Bulma heading straight for the shower. She really didn't like traveling for an entire day, even if we did use a car instead of the bike this time. I knew she would be in there for a while so I started spamming ID Create and Escape to level it up. It gained 100 xp per full use, meaning creating then exiting. I got a good few messages while I was doing this, but it wasn't until level 5 that I got what I wanted.

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 5 (0/500)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. Comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters**

**Time Dilation: 1 minute/2 minute**

It was pretty much nothing, but that was fine. I was going to continue to spam it till it was useful anyway. So I went ahead and did so until Bulma came out of the shower. I had been giving it a few seconds and a good listen for the shower before using the skill, to make sure I didn't disappear on her. I only got to the point of one minute to thirty minutes before she interrupted, that will be enough for my training anyways.

"I'm going out to train, I'll be back later alright?" I spoke out as she walked over to the bed.

"But it's almost nine, don't you need to get some sleep?" she asked with concern

'Technically no' "Yeah, I will get some sleep, but I want to do some training first. I will be back around eleven, ok?" I responded.

"Ok, I'm going to bed though, so make sure no one comes near the house while you're out there."

"I will" I shouted as I walked out of the door. 'I'll just set some traps around the door that make noise.'

"Now then, ID Create: Empty."

The world around me seemed to piece together the new dimension right over the original, leaving me in an empty universe with much more time to train. It's nine and O said I would be back by eleven, but the time dilation is thirty to one in minutes. So that would mean I have, six hours? Right, that seems good, for now.

I used gravity manipulation to increase my own gravity. The max I can increase it to is one-point-five at this time, hopefully, that increases a lot. Now to see what I can get with Fiction Adaptation. I have so many options to pick from, so many anime, cartoons, movies, games, even comics. I think I know where to begin. Games, I played a lot of them in my life, some much more than others, but there was always on series I loved. Kingdom Hearts. I knew a lot about the game, having played almost every title up to the newest one right before my death. So I knew exactly what I could take from it, not including what I'm going to get from the other things I have in mind.

I'm just gonna start now.

**You have activated [Fiction Adaptation]!**

**You have gained multiple skills!**

**Mana Skills**

**[Fire]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast a small tracking Fireball at your target, or three small fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Thunder]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast a small bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target, or spread a small amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Blizzard]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast three small shards of ice at your target.**

**[Aero]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a small whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stop]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Stop your target in its place for a small time.**

**[Magnet]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Create a ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a small amount of damage as well.**

**[Cure]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 100 Hp per use.**

**[Reflect]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Water Nature]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 5 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 10 minutes**

**Ki Skills**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is ¼ Running Speed.**

That's good enough for skills, now to get working on training stats, and leveling up.

* * *

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: (230/600)**

**Power Level: 112**

**Hp: (870/870)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (820/820)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(550/550)**

**ChaRegen: 5/min**

**Rei:(350/350)**

**ReiRegen: 5/min**

**Mp: (400/400)**

**MpRegen: 5/min**

**Str: 65**

**End: 45**

**Dex: 50**

**Vit: 55**

**Int: 40**

**Wis: 35**

**Status Points: 30**

**Perk Points: 3**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massives heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 84 (time dilation does not count towards actual counter)**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 34 (2940/3400)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**34% increase to no-handed damage**

**34% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 (1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based on Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 5 (20/500)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 5 miles**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[True Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**One of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha takes even longer to charge than the Super Kamehameha.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time.**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is equal to Running Speed.**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat. **

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 2 (1930/3000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 1), see Energy and copy the moves of others to an extent. Currently has 2 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like arc.**

**[Water Nature]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 5 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 10 minutes**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Lvl: 18 (1490/1800)**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**You can nine 9 at a time.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**[Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large tracking Fireball at your target, or nine large fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Crawling Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a Firaga that moves slowly through the air and hits multiple times.**

**[Triple Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Firaga at your target.**

**[Fission Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Cast a Firaga that causes an explosion upon impact.**

**[Dark Firaga]**

**Lvl: 25 Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Cast a Firaga infused with darkness.**

**[Thundaga]**

**Lvl 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target causing a large electrical blast where it lands or spread a large amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Thundaga Shot]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Launch a bolt of lightning head-on with your target and caused a small surge of electricity.**

**[Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast nine large shards of ice at your target**

**[Triple Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Blizzaga at your target.**

**[Aeroga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(15000/1500)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a large whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stopga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Stop your target in its place for a large amount of time.**

**[Magnega]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a large ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a good amount of damage as well.**

**[Curaga]**

**Lvl 15: Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 500 Hp per use.**

**[Reflega]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 12 (380/1200)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅓)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 75% Power Level**

I'm a good halfway to Piccolo in raw power level, but my skills would probably make up for a small amount of distance. Say about twenty-five difference, give or take. 'That can wait though' I thought as I broke the reality around me. I had to get back by eleven like I said I would, it wouldn't be a good idea to scare Bulma by not returning.

I wonder how strong I can get before I even meet the first real challenge Goku faced, Yamcha… Pfft, yeah right, he's toast even at my previous power level. Though that brings up the question of my sudden increase in power gaining Kami's attention. I wouldn't put it past him to try and manipulate me into coming and seeing him. I think I'll just get right on that with Fiction Adaptation… I really am abusing it, aren't I? I don't care.

**You activated [Fiction Adaptation]!**

**You have gained a skill!**

**[Instantaneous Transmission]**

**Lvl 1: (0/100)**

**Focus on a Ki signal and reach out with your own Ki to pull yourself to them instantaneously.**

**Currently has a range of 3 billion miles**

Now I'm ready to hone the shit out of- wait what? Three billion miles at level one? Just how fucking overpowered _is_ this skill. I am so leveling this up, and I'm gonna go to King Kai's before Z is even close to starting.

I'm gonna be an overpowered Gamer with game breaking abilities! Fuck Yeah!


	7. Chapter Seven: Oh! Another Dragonball

**Author's Note:**

**So, I've gotten a few more reviews by guests, which I don't feel like responding to individually. Seriously, if your gonna review, make a fucking account. I'm not like other writers that do this shit, I am not going to list out every review in the author's note and respond to all of them in a chapter. The chapters are for the story and small notes from me, nothing else. Anyways, the main two complaints from the guest reviews are the Party System and Fiction Adaptation.**

**I'll start with the party system. It literally does nothing for Bulma… I'm serious, all it does is let her see the panels, she doesn't even get a stat sheet from me. I didn't feel like making an opacity meter to let it be seen or something like that, so I made a completely useless party system. Hell, there isn't even a party menu, nothing benefits either Bulma or Goku other than allowing one to see the game.**

**Next, Fiction Adaptation. It's a fucking Deus Ex Machina, and it's gonna stay that way. It's there to be a literal "Oh, another technique. Oh, another technique. Oh, ano-" You get the idea. The main thing said by the guest was that Hikari "Would already be OP without it." And to that I say, "He wouldn't be OP enough, There is never too much OPness."**

**And last but not least, a Thank You to the guest with the Subject: "boblets"**

**Boblets: I'm totally with you man i'm so sick of reading a OP or Godlike story and the author either makes the villains stronger, makes powerful OC Villains or nerfs the character for a couple chapters in some bullshit way so they struggle. It's like seriously dude I saw OP in the summary and came to read a good curb-stomping fic not that shit**

**Thank you, really, for agreeing with me on that shit man. The only other thing I have to say to you is to please get an account made. I want to be able to reply to future reviews by you… if you want to.**

**Now Then, on with the story!**

* * *

I was wasn't tired when I entered the house, I never was really. I don't get tired anymore, nor do I feel true hunger either. Eating and sleeping were more for luxury than the need for me now that I was a Gamer. I knew this might be the case after day one when Gohan got worried about me not crying out for food or something. I never felt hunger, so I already knew my Gamer ability had some of the rarer functions. Even then, I had completely disregarded the fact that I spent sixty hours in an alternate world without aging at all, making that ability one of my most overpowered.

Looking around the house, I quickly found Bulma asleep in a sitting position on the coach. The TV was on and she was watching the weird show again, she must have stayed up waiting for me. I picked her up and brought her to the bed, laying her down and covering her up before heading back to sit on the coach. I sat down and turned off the TV, then started my plan. It was simple, While Bulma is asleep spam the shit out of ID Create/Escape and then get into bed a little before four as to not get caught.

It was monotonous and boring since I had no way to entertain myself during the spam session. Slowly increasing its level until it was a little before four, and checking my progress.

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 29 (1700/2900)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. Comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters**

**Time Dilation: 1 minute/5 hours**

Damn if that isn't a good dilation, I don't know what is. Now is the time for me to get in bed before Bulma wakes up. She usually wakes up around si, but I want a good amount of time before that for safety. I just laid there though, as I couldn't find it in me to go to sleep. So I ended up just laying there for an hour before I felt Bulma move. I had hoped when she moved it would be her waking up, but it wasn't. What actually happened, is she turned over and immediately wrapped me in a bear hug.

Now don't get me wrong, It didn't hurt, nor did I dislike it. It was more of, 'Holy shit, she's gonna kill me when she wakes up.' So when an hour passed and I felt her sit up, I just laid there wondering how she would react. I heard her softly mumble about how she remembered falling asleep on the couch before she got out of bed. I later heard the shower come on and decided this was the time for me to "wake up."

I got up and went over to the coach, using my inventory to change clothes along the way. It occurred to me that I had always been wearing the original wardrobe of kid Goku. That being an orange training gi. I guess I had never really thought about my outfit, but now it's time for a change. I looked through clothes that I had kept from a visit to North City at one time, finding a black gi with a red belt and wristbands. I know, real original, but I genuinely like the color scheme for the aesthetic, not the emo look.

Having changed and not needing to bathe do to Game mechanics, thank you Gamer Gods, I sat on the couch and waited for Bulma. She seemed to be taking her sweet time in the shower, so I opened the menu to look over some things. I noticed that the exit game button was still there, and I had not used it for a long while. I began to wonder what routes I have unlocked by now but kept myself from going to look. I needed to save first anyways if I wanted to exit.

Bulma came out wrapped in a towel and grabbed some clothes. I paid no attention to her as I kept looking at my screen, didn't want to give her any ideas about being a pervert. She seemed to notice this though and came over to look at the panels in front of me.

"I've never seen this menu before, what is-" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. I looked up to see her staring at a particular space on the screen, the exit game button. "Does that button mean what I think it means Hikari?" she asked shakily.

"I don't know what you're referring to, elaborate," I told her

"Does, does that button mean death for you?"

I stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. She seemed taken aback, but relieved at my dismissal of that chance. "Of course not, that button just exits this reality and takes me to a void. That is where I can choose to come back here or try another reality. Like one where I'm super powerful, or one where I was taken in by someone in the city. It's basically a giant AU void just for me." I explained to Bulma.

Bulma considered this for a while before speaking, "So there could be a universe where we never meet?" she asked, with an unexpected sad undertone.

"Well, of course, there would be, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to meet you in every one I can. Your fun to be around, so it's likely I would seek you out for company in those timelines." I said

"Of course you would Hikari, you would be lost without me!" She spoke in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I would be so very lost without you, I admit," I told her, playing along.

This continued back and forth before we laughed away the conversation from before. After we had gotten it out of our system, I packed up the house and we were off again. Your ass is mine hamburger-waiting-to-be you perverted ass pig.

* * *

It had been a long drive, but we eventually got to the little town where we would find Oolong. Like in the show, the town looked incredibly empty and deserted. I decided not to waste any time on this as I sensed someone else approaching the town. I turned to Bulma

"There is someone terrorizing this town, he's a shapeshifter so don't be fooled by any appearance he takes. He really likes women and will try anything to get them to go with him." I told her with a dead look. Bulma just nodded at me with slight fear. "Get inside one of the houses, I will take good care of this bastard," I said as I walked towards the middle of town.

"Um, ok Hikari," Bulma spoke softly. She then ran towards the same house they had hidden in the show.

'Huh, guess some things don't change too much.' I thought, 'Whatever, time to take care of a perverted piece of bacon.'

I stood there waiting for the little piece of shit to show himself. Oolong had stopped at the gate and I already know he was looking at me. He was probably wondering what I was doing. I decided that he wasn't worth the effort, and my aura burst out around me.

"Come out here you coward, I know you're at the entrance! Just give up shapeshifter!" I yelled out. His energy spiked a little, showing his fear at me knowing about his ability. Oolong walked out from behind the village gate, in his charming man transformation. I waited for him to get to me before I said something, "That's not your true form, I can sense the Ki surrounding you." A lie, but he wouldn't know that.

His face fell from the smile, and he ended his transformation. The pig now stood before me, and I couldn't hold back my disgust for him. I rose a hand, pointing a palm on him. His face showed confusion, before fear when he noticed the energy. I was charging a Kamehameha into the palm, and I really wanted to release it.

"Hikari!" I heard Bulma yell, "What are you doing!"

"I…" I stopped and ended the blast. "You get to live this time pig, but only because Bulma is here" I whispered to Oolong. He quickly nodded. "Now, go get the girls you took and bring them back here. If they aren't here within an hour, I'll come for you." I continued.

"I, I'll have them here in ten minutes, I promise!" Oolong yelled as he transformed into a bike and sped off.

"What was that before?" Bulma asked as she walked up to me, with some of the villages.

"I wanted to kill him, but I decided not to. I need him to go get the girls." Some of the villagers gasped while Bulma looked at me in confusion.

"Why would you want to kill him though? He seems harmless."

"That's exactly why, he seems harmless. In actuality, he is a massive pervert who stops at nothing to get some action. If that means kidnapping, he will do it. Thankfully, he's too much of a pussy to rape someone, so he likely hasn't done anything to the girls."

The villagers seemed relieved at that, while Bulma now showed a face of disgust. "Ok, I understand now, but how do you know so much about him?" Damn, she really is perceptive.

"I've known about him for a while, I told you I can sense lifeforce. I just didn't have the transportation to get here and deal with it, until you came along that is. Now we just wait for him to bring the girls back, then I'm turning him into the police for the kidnapping of young girls." I told her.

"Alright Hikari, I'm just going to wait with the priest for a bit." She said as she walked away.

"I'll keep an eye on Oolong. Oh wait, priest?" I spoke

"You may call me Sherman, what do you need?"

"Does someone here happen to have an orange ball with stars inside it?"

An old lady comes forward with the ball, "why do you want it, child?"

"It's an artifact that my family was tasked to look over, it has incredible magic power. There is an evil organization looking for all seven of these Dragonballs. I must ask that you let me take it away from here. I don't want innocents getting caught in the crossfire between me and the Red Ribbon Army." I explained

The villagers all recognized the name and the old lady immediately gave it to me. "I hope you know what your doing, going against those terrible people." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I am literally one of the strongest people on Earth right now. I really mean that." I said, putting the Dragonball in my inventory behind my back.

They dispersed and I stayed where I was, waiting for Oolong to bring the girls. It was about eight minutes later that I saw the pink van coming to a stop at the village gates. I walked up to the van, busting the door open.

"Ooohhh, who is that?" One of the girls asked.

"I am Hikari, the one who kicked the pig's ass. Now, everyone out of the van." I said.

They all stared at me before following my order to get out. Oolong stopped in front of me, opening his mouth to speak. Before he could, I grabbed him and used the Instant Transmission to take him to north city. Dropping him off, knocked out and tied up, with a note stating his crimes and the phone number of Bulma in case they need evidence. Teleporting back to the village, I picked up Bulma from the priest and we were off again.

* * *

As per usual, we ended up putting the house down for the night, Bulma getting a shower and going right to sleep. I decided some training is in order, I want to be stronger than Goku was at the beginning of Z before getting past the Pilaf saga. First, though, I'm going to spam instant transmission to travel between Roshi and Bulma as many times as possible. It seems to gain one hundred exp per use. It's already level three.

Let's Begin...


	8. Chapter Eight: Sudden Updates

**Author's Note:  
Soooo, not gonna lie, I was supposed to write this last weekend, but I got sick on Friday, then it was gone by Monday and by then I was just too lazy to try and write a chapter up. I am having problems with this story as I have already fucked up the stat to power level ratio, that's getting fixed this chapter tho so it isn't all bad. I really am sorry but I am a lazy person so it was bound to start happening. That doesn't even count the fact that I'm having trouble writing this already, I seem to be close to a block on ideas.**

**That's pretty much it, let's just get this started already…**

* * *

It had been about an hour since Bulma went to bed, and I had continued to spam Instant Transmission between her and Roshi. Thankfully Roshi was asleep too and my energy appearing near him suddenly didn't wake him. It was already at level thirteen, each level was increasing the range dramatically.

**[Instantaneous Transmission]**

**Lvl 13: (200/1300)**

**Focus on a Ki signal and reach out with your own Ki to pull yourself to them instantaneously.**

**Currently has a range of 25 billion miles**

**Can now be used to travel between dimensions.**

At this point, I can already feel the energy of the Kais, along with several notable fighters in heaven, all above my level by miles. I was about to go out and enter my ID again to train, but before I could I started to feel dizzy and my vision become unfocused. I could tell something was wrong as my legs failed me and I fell to the floor with a heavy thud. I heard Bulma wake up and after a few seconds, she must have noticed my state as I heard the patter of feet and her screaming. I only barely saw her before my vision went black.

* * *

It was late I think, I had gone to bed to get some sleep for tomorrow and woke up to the sound of something falling to the floor. It took me seconds to get up and discover Hikari on the ground, limp. I was up immediately as I ran towards him. "Hikari!" I yelled as I dropped down next to him, "Hikari, what's wrong, what happened!?" He wasn't responding to me, and I began to get really worried. I took one last look at him before running to the monitor on the wall, "Call daddy!"

It only took a moment for the screen to light up and a voice to speak, "Calling Dr. Brief." I sat there and waited, it was only a few seconds but it felt like minutes to me. I heard a jingle before my father appeared on the screen smiling, about to say something before stopping as he noticed me.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm traveling still daddy, but a friend I met and began traveling with just passed out. I woke up hearing him fall to the floor and I don't know what to do. He's not showing signs of anything dangerous, but he also isn't responding to anything I do." I quickly explained to him. He seemed to think for a minute before he began pressing buttons on his side and a small hole slid open on the wall next to the monitor. I had no idea that was even there, but I watched as a small flying camera flew out and to me. "Lead the camera to your friend so I can have a look."

I got up and lead his camera to Hikari, who seemed to be in a sleeping state now. The camera floated around him examining him before four small cords popped out of its sides and starting inspecting under his clothes. It seemed to be checking everything, one even opened up on the end with a flashlight and checked his pupil response. I decided to speak up, "Do you know what's with him, daddy?"

His voice came out of the camera, "Your friend here is clear of any serious problems, which is good. The worrying part is that he isn't responding at all, his pupil didn't even move when checked and he seems to be perfectly healthy. I just can't diagnose anything, this might just be a freak occurrence or he may have hidden from you some kind of problem that may cause this. It would be best to put him in bed and just wait for him to wake, he should wake up sometime soon, in the morning at the latest. If he doesn't, contact me and I'll have someone come and get you two for medical assistance."

"Alright daddy, I'll call you tomorrow even if he does wake up," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Of course, and please call more often, your mother wants updates on how you're doing."

"Alright daddy, Bye!"

The camera went back into the wall, the door sliding back into place seamlessly. I turned and went to pick up Hikari, but he was much too heavy. By heavy, I mean there was no way he weighed this much. I checked his clothes, and sure enough, his armbands, shirt, and shoes were weighted. The armbands were about twenty kilograms each, the shirt was fifty, and his shoes were also twenty each. That was already much more than the weight of an adult male without even factoring in his own weight. I was able, barely, to take off the weighted clothes and get him in bed with a little help from some bots installed in the home. I think daddy was paranoid that I'd run into trouble because the bots seemed to be designed for battle.

After I got him in bed, I also got in bed and went to sleep. I hope he's awake tomorrow…

* * *

I woke up to a ton of notifications…

**[Update 1.01]**

**We are sorry for the inconvenience, but there were some needed fixes to increase the experience of your Game. We had found multiple problems and some calculation that was completely off.**

**Updates:**

**-Stat to Power Level calculation fixed**

**\- Stats are now only multiples of five, status points cut to 1/5 and now raise selected stat by 5 **

**\- Power Level can now be suppressed to 1 at any time, perks related to this deleted, cost refunded.**

**\- New status' added: age, height, weight**

**These are the ones so far, don't expect more but also don't think there won't be more. This first update was a little jarring for you, but don't worry, the next one will be **_**much**_ **smoother.**

… Ok then Game, thanks I guess. Better check out my stats pa- HOLY SHIT

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Age: 11**

**Height: 1.6 m (5' 3")**

**Weight: 38.1 kg (84 lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: (230/600)**

**Power Level: 4,700**

**Hp: (870/870)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (820/820)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(550/550)**

**ChaRegen: 5/min**

**Rei:(350/350)**

**ReiRegen: 5/min**

**Mp: (400/400)**

**MpRegen: 5/min**

**Str: 65**

**End: 45**

**Dex: 50**

**Vit: 55**

**Int: 40**

**Wis: 35**

**Status Points: 6 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

Well, Fuck. I'm extremely overpowered already, although my Level doesn't show that. I'll need to fix that soon, maybe I'll grind in a monster ID. Now I just need to train even more, most likely with King Kai. That will have to wait until my initial journey with Bulma is over though. Speaking of Bulma, I noticed I am in bed now even though I distinctly remember passing out on the floor. I also feel my weighted clothing missing, and a body pressed against me. This is probably bad.

I used instant transmission and appeared out of bed standing next to Bulma. God, I'm glad that I can use that to teleport around the person. I checked out the room, finding my clothes up against the furthest wall near the door. Looking at Bulma, still sound asleep, I felt that I needed to make it up to her for scaring her with my sudden Update induced sleep. I went into the kitchen and started taking out some plates, silverware, and a couple of pans. Turning on the stove And placing a pan on the burner before opening the fridge and getting a couple of eggs out. It wasn't very long after that and I had made two plated, both with two eggs, some bacon, three sausages, and finally a drink.

It wasn't long after it was done that Bulma walked into the room, surprise written on her face. She seemed more surprised that I was awake than at the food, which was expected since she has seen me cook before.

"Well hello Bulma, I decided I should make breakfast after me… sudden sleep. Do sit down and eat as it will get cold, we can discuss why I passed out afterward." I suggested.

Bulma just nodded and sat down, eating unusually fast. She must have been really hungry, or just likes my cooking, either or. After we had both finished eating I stood up and motioned her to follow me to the living room. Once there I had her sit down while I sat on the floor near the wall. "Alright, so I'm gonna assume that your first question is 'Why did you pass out?' and the answer would be that my Game decided that it needed to knock me out in order to update itself," I explained.

"... Wait really? Your 'Game' knocked you out, for updates. I mean really?" She asked with an annoyed expression on her face. "That sounds really stupid."

"It is, but it's not my decision, also, I am now the strongest person on Earth. Apparently, the update was focused around how stats work and how they translate to power level. Now I am strong enough to literally turn Roshi, the strongest before me, into paste if I wanted too."

Bulma seemed rather shocked by this, "What exactly is your Power Level?"

"Well it was about one hundred twelve before the update, but it was changed dramatically. It is now four thousand seven hundred."

Bulma's jaw dropped in shock at what I had informed her of. "You- your literally a god compared to the rest of us with that kind of power level!" She yelled out.

Well, technically I can become a god, and go further. "Nope, no no no natta, don't say things like that, I am no god. I'm just scratching the surface of how powerful I can get. No, but seriously, don't refer to me as a god, it's weird."

"Alright Hikari, I'll stop, But you are reaaaally powerful now, so what will you do?"

"Well, I'm gonna wait for the Red Ribbon Army to come after us for the dragon balls, then I'll get information out of whoever it is on whether they have the rest or not. If they don't, I'll send back one of the guys to tell their leader that I wish to give them the ones we have if they have the others first. I'm pretty sure they are stupid enough to do just that." I explain

"Your probably right on the stupid part. Oh, look." Bulma pointed to the window. It was already about noon. "We've been talking for a good while, I think I'm going to mess with some plans I've been working on. You can join me if you want."

Perfect, a chance at some mental stat points, and hanging out with Bulma too.

* * *

It was now the next day, I had spent all my time working with Bulma and had gained stats in Int and Wis. They both had increased by ten, gaining five after a good while each time. It seems the gaining of stat points were also now multiples of five. Alright, It's time to check my status and maybe get a perk or two, then training.

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Age: 11**

**Height: 1.6 m (5' 3")**

**Weight: 38.1 kg (84 lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: (230/600)**

**Power Level: 5,400**

**Hp: (870/870)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (820/820)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(550/550)**

**ChaRegen: 7/min**

**Rei:(450/450)**

**ReiRegen: 7/min**

**Mp: (500/500)**

**MpRegen: 7/min**

**Str: 65**

**End: 45**

**Dex: 50**

**Vit: 55**

**Int: 50**

**Wis: 45**

**Status Points: 6 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

Alright, that seems good. Next, to the Perk Menu

**[Perk Shop]**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few Saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendant can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain [?] if you are able to gain control while having ? over ?.**

**Costs: 6(1) Perk Points**

**Cost lessened due to genes directly related to this perk. Your mother was related to the Super Saiyan God. Yes, this perk can be bought even if you selected a different Saiyan, it would just cost the real amount.**

**[Begone Thot!](2/2)**

**Triple your stats for one move, capable of bitch slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Costs: 4 Perk Points**

**[Omae Wa Mou, Shindeiru](½)**

**Quadruple your Str stat for one Strike move, if it doesn't kill your enemy your Str stat will drop to one third for a full minute.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

**[Potential Released](⅕)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a bit. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is selectable.**

**Costs: 2 Perk Points**

**[Growth Spurt]**

**Your height just isn't increasing fast enough? This perk increases it by a bit over a period of a week, does not change your maximum height.**

**Costs: 1 Perk Point**

Oh hey, new perks. It seems I'm related to Yamoshi through Gine, Neat. WHAT!? How is that even possible? Did Yamoshi even have kids at all? You know what, whatever, the Game says so. So one point for that, seven left, gonna go ahead and get Potential Unleashed, selecting red as my main color with a black secondary. Edgy I know, but it looks badass and might intimidate my enemies. That leaves me with five and the next level of potential unleashed is three… yep getting the next level on that and that's all.

**You have gained two new perks!**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few Saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendant can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain [?] if you are able to gain control while having ? over ?.**

**[Potential Released](2/5)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a little. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is changeable from the current selection.**

**Current Selection - Primary: Red Secondary: Black**

Alright, now all my stats have increased by ten. That should be good for now, It's time to train. Gotta get my level up now, for more perk points.

I hope leveling myself is as easy as leveling an ability…

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

**I made a discord channel to communicate with my editor much easier, but it also has a general chat not connected with me and my editor. If you would like to join it and help as this story continues, I would really appreciate it.**

**Discord link: /yXeM8av  
I am unable to put the beginning but you just have to put "discord" dot "gg" then the link**


	9. Chapter Nine: Dealing with everyone

**Author's Note:  
I know this is a little too fast, but I'm writing this less the 5 hours after posting the last chapter. I just had a nice idea for the story and wanted to continue it before I forgot about it. So let's get to it!**

* * *

It's been a few days since the random update, Bulma has been in contact with her father a lot since she had called him while I was out apparently. I have been using the dungeon to level rather than increase my stats for that time and I am now level twelve. It seems that I now gain one stat point per level, but that makes sense considering one point increases a stat by five. I used three of them to put all my stats at multiples of ten, mostly because I like having all my stats to like that.

Today though, I felt an energy approach. It had a significant power level, close to my own before the update actually. There was a knock at the door. "Bulma, hide in one of the rooms, It's most likely the Red Ribbon Army," I whispered to her, she nodded and hid in the kitchen.

I walked to the door and opened it, seeing General Blue standing out there. I immediately sent mana to my eyes and focused on him to acquire a very useful ability.

**Skill Created through a specific action!**

**[Observe]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Gain information on a target.**

**General Blue**

**Lvl: 15**

**Hp: 800**

**Ki: 500**

**Observe Leveled Up!**

I continued to spam observe on him as he stared me down when he started talking it was already level eighteen. "Hello child, we are here because there is a very dangerous artifact near here. Can you tell us if you have seen an orange ball with red stars in it?"

I just sighed and stepped out, closing the door. I turned back to him, finding five soldiers with him. I raised a hand and charged a small amount of Ki into it. Blue's guard was up immediately, but I already had my targets in sight. Hitting all five of his goons with a weak blast of Ki in their stomachs, knocking them out cold. I then looked back to Blue and spoke, "You mean the Dragon Balls, and I'm sorry to tell you but I am their protector. You are no match for me, so I suggest you tell me where your boss is and leave."

"Like hell, I will, taking out a few soldiers is nothing and there is no way a mere child can defeat me!" Blue yelled as he charged at me.

I just let out another sigh and sidestepped his attack, letting my power rocket up to one-fifty and activating my aura. "**Back Scum"** I let loose a sidekick to his chest, knocking him into a tree across the path. He seemed very frightened now, probably because of how my aura looked. Knew red and black was a good choice. "Are you ready to accept my conditions now, weakling?" I said in a condescending tone.

He talked, telling me all of their plans, where the boss was, how to get there, and informing me that they had none of the balls. What I got from this is that Pilaf had one ball at this point, and the other was on fire mountain, and that made me pissed. I wanted to avoid Pilaf all together. I let Blue leave, the soldiers going too since they had woken up at this point, so he could inform the boss that I was coming. I lowered my power back down to about ten again and went back inside.

"How did it go?" Bulma asked me as I closed the door.

"Well, I know where the others are now, and I'm going to go get them. You, however, are going to wait here while I get them. Then we can both witness the dragon and I can make a wish, or you can if you have one that isn't too selfish in nature." I explained.

"But… I want to go too. Why do I have to wait while you go on an adventure?"

"It's only gonna take an hour at most, twenty minutes at best."

"Wha- but how?"

"I can teleport now Bulma, now wait here," I told her while I lifted my hand to my forehead, finding such a small power was hard, but I already knew what I was looking for. "Be back in a few," I said as I waved.

* * *

I appeared in a dark room, already seeing my target in his bed. The fucking blue midget. I grabbed him and picked him up, he woke up as I did this. Pilaf started to scream but I place a hand over his mouth. "Not a good idea fucker, I don't mind just killing you and finding the dragon ball myself," I whispered to him. "I am the protector of the Dragon Balls, and I cannot allow you to misuse them." I took my hand off his mouth at this point.

"Protector of the dragon balls? And what do you mean misuse them?" the midget asked.

I just sighed and decided to explain, it might make him give up on them anyways. "If too many selfish and dark wished are made on the DragonBalls, they will become very powerful and dangerous monsters. The monsters would be completely invincible and would kill all life on earth. This is why I am their protector, to prevent people from making selfish wishes. I know you were going to use them to wish for world domination, and that would have pushed the DragonBalls over the edge." He paled when he heard that last bit, and I had put him down at this point too.

Pilaf scrambled to back to his bed and took a DragonBall out from under his pillow. Handing it to me, even if reluctantly, made me realize that maybe he wasn't really evil. "Thank you for giving up the ball Pilaf, you wouldn't believe how many times I had to pry one from somebody. If you would like, maybe some point in the future I could allow you a wish, but it cannot be the one you were planning." He seemed to brighten up at that. "I must be going now, I still have two to collect. Can't allow these to be held by other people anymore." with that I stood and focused in on one of the more powerful people on earth, Ox King.

Appearing in the middle of a town, found myself in front of an axe being brought down. I powered up to around two hundred and stopped the axe with a finger. I leaned over to look at Ox King's face, "Ox King, is that you?"

He seemed taken aback at me asking him this, or that might be because of my sudden appearance. "Who's asking?" he said in a gruff voice.

I just smiled "I'm a friend of Roshi's, he told me a lot about you. I came here because I heard you had a dragon ball. I already got one from Roshi, and he told me you had another."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place! Any friend of my master is a friend of mine!" he yelled out. "Although, I'm sorry but my treasure is in my castle. It's been on fire for a long time now."

"Oh that's fine, I can put it out myself." I floated upward a bit and charged a small dose of Kil into my palm, before thrusting forward. "HA!" I shouted as unleashed a powerful blast of Ki, blowing out the fire instead of blowing up the castle-like Roshi did originally. I floated back down to a shocked Ox King. "There we go, all done."

He looked back to me, speaking quickly and handing me a picture. "This is my daughter if it wouldn't trouble you could you go find her and bring her back here? If you would, you can just tell me what you're looking for and I will go get it while your gone."

I thought for a second before agreeing, "I will go bring her back, the Dragon ball will be an orange sphere with red stars inside it. I'll be back in a minute or so." He agreed to go find it and I took off, not bothering to teleport because I was much faster than the Nimbus and it didn't take very long for Goku to find her.

* * *

A few minutes later I notice something getting chased by a T-rex and flew down there, finding ChiChi being chased by it. With that I kicked the T-rex hard enough to send it flying into a mountain wall, knocking it out. Looking back to ChiChi I found her staring at me in awe. Fuck, now she's probably interested in me. "Hello there, ChiChi, your father send me to bring you back home. The fire at the mountain has already been blown out."

"Really? Great! Let's go, I can't wait to see daddy again!" She yelled.

I held out a hand while putting the other to my forehead. "Take my hand, I will teleport us back to your father." She seemed skeptical but took my hand, and suddenly we were standing in front of the Ox King. He had gone back to where we met to wait. One happy reunion later and I was holding the seven-star ball. Leaving before anything else could be said to avoid the marriage proposal by ChiChi.

Now I had all of the balls since I had the four-star from Gohan, Bulma had the Two and Five star, The Six-star ball was in that village Oolong was terrorizing, the One star from Pilaf, and finally the Seven star from Ox King. All seven Dragon Balls. The last thing I had to do was eliminate the Red Ribbon Army, except for Gero. I already knew where their base was, and there was no way Blue had gotten back yet. I'm just glad I can do this easily.

* * *

It took me an hour, but I had to fly across the world to get to the base, and I already knew what I was doing. Flying up directly above the base I charged up to a power level of about three-fifty. Then I began charging a Super Kamehameha, waiting a minute to charge it more. I then let loose, firing it straight down into the base, blowing it to hell.

Then I focused on Bulma's energy and teleported back.

* * *

At exactly the wrong time, I had appeared right next to her as she was getting out of the shower. We had both noticed each other and stared for a few seconds. I then went rigid as I turned around and marched out of the bathroom. I should have expected that, need to stop teleporting everywhere.

It only took about a minute for her to get dressed and come into the living room. "Sorry about that Bulma, I should have realized teleporting to you could end up like that," I told her as I looked down. I actually felt bad for walking… teleporting in on her.

It was a haunting few seconds before I heard her let out a sigh, "Yea, I understand Hikari, you didn't mean too." she said.

Wow, I think this Bulma is much more… relaxed and mature in this world compared to canon. "Thanks Bulma, anyways, I have all the dragon balls now. You want to go out and summon him?"

Bulma's eyes lit up, "Yes, let's do it now!" she yelled out.

I chuckled as we went outside and into the clearing nearby. Taking the DragonBalls out of my inventory and setting them up the way I had seen so many times in the show. "You ready?" I asked Bulma, she nodded and I nodded back. "Eternal Dragon, come forth and grant our wish, Shenron!"

The DragonBalls glowed with power, then a massive beam of glowing light blasted out of them and into the sky. The golden light condensed into green scales and Shenron appeared in the now darkened sky. "**Speak your wish, and it shall be granted" **Shenron spoke with power in his deep voice.

I looked to Bulma, who shook her head indicating that she did not have a wish. I looked up to Shenron and decided. "Shenron, if I were to wish for immortality, I have two can I do so for more than one person at a time? And if so, will those made immortal still continue to grow if they are not past their growth state?"

"**That is within my power, you may select more than one person to be immortal and they will continue to grow until they reach their respective primes."**

"Hikari? What are you trying to do?" Bulma asked me worriedly.

I look over to her and speak, "What would you say to gaining immortality with me?"

She just stared at me, in shock that I would offer that to her. "I thought you said selfish wishes like that would pollute the Dragonballs?"

"It will, but I need to stay around. You and I are the only ones who know about the DragonBalls who _don't_ want to use them for selfish reasons. I want to stay, and make sure the DragonBalls are never misused by the forces of evil. Another selfish thing is… I don't want to be alone in this." I explained

"I.. I want to stay with you as well. I'll do it, I'll become an immortal with you." Her voice was resolute.

I nodded to her and looked up to the dragon. "I wish for myself and Bulma here to be made immortal." Shenron's eye glowed red and a window opened in front of me.

**You have gained the status, [Immortal]!**

**[Immortal]**

**You are now unkillable, however, your health is not infinite through this. In actuality, you can die, but after death, your health and energies are restored to full.**

"**Your wish has been granted, farewell." **With that, the dragon disappeared back into the Dragonballs and the began to float into the air and dispersed across the Earth once again. Probably could have caught them...

I looked back to Bulma to see her checking herself out. "Immortality doesn't affect you physically Bulma, you're not gonna feel any different. Now let's go back inside, I want to eat even though I don't really need to eat anymore."

Bulma looked to me, "alright, I'm fine with that I guess. Let's go inside."

We both went inside and I began to cook. Bulma never wanted to anymore because it only took me five minutes to make a full course meal due to my use of Ki for almost everything…

'I need to teach Bulma to use Ki.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone here is the current look at Hikari's stat sheet.**

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Species: Immortal-Saiyan**

**Age: 11**

**Height: 1.6 m (5' 3")**

**Weight: 38.1 kg (84 lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 12**

**Exp: (700/1200)**

**Power Level: 8,300**

**Hp: (1080/1080)**

**HpRegen: 10/min**

**Ki: (1010/1010)**

**KiRegen: 10/min**

**Cha:(700/700)**

**ChaRegen: 9/min**

**Rei:(600/600)**

**ReiRegen: 9/min**

**Mp: (600/600)**

**MpRegen: 10/min**

**Str: 80**

**End: 60**

**Dex: 60**

**Vit: 70**

**Int: 60**

**Wis: 60**

**Status Points: 9 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massive heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 83 (time dilation does not count towards actual counter)**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**50% increase to no-handed damage**

**50% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based off Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 12 (420/1200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 18 miles**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[True Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**One of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha takes even longer to charge than the Super Kamehameha.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time.**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is equal to Running Speed.**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat. **

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 3 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 2), see Energy*, Cast very powerful Genjutsu, and copy the moves of others fully. Currently has 3 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Mangekyo Sharingan]**

**Lvl 1 (4800/8000)**

**Considered the ultimate form of the Sharingan by many, though it does have a better form of itself. Usually gained through very traumatic experiences like that of killing your best friend or family, but this was negated by the Gamer ability. Due to your "special" privileges, you can use all the powers that those with the Mangekyo have used instead of being limited to one or two. In its current form, you will slowly go blind with the use of its powers(not just having it activated), this can be negated once you level it up.  
Blindness: 12%  
Abilities:**

**Susanoo:**

**Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the Mangekyou Sharingan, and in fact, is the rarest to achieve.**

**Amaterasu:**

**Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains.**

**Kamui:**

**Kamui is a powerful Mangekyou Sharingan doujutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility.**

**Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire.**

**Kotoamatsukami:**

**The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest caliber, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being most Sharingan-based genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami doesn't require eye contact, making it difficult if not impossible to know if the technique is being used on a victim unless a third party is present to see the Chakra Pathway System of the victim.**

**Kagutsuchi:**

**Kagutsuchi is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will.**

**Tsukuyomi:**

**Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time.**

**Izanagi:**

**An ability usable by owners of Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows the user to project their own reality onto the world, making their desires into reality.**

**Izanami:**

**Used to stop Izanagi users who get carried away with the use of Izanagi to escape their own actions, the Izanami forces the target to relive one moment over and over. It can be stopped if the Izanagi user rejects their projected illusion in favor of the true reality.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like arc.**

**[Water Nature]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 3 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 20 minutes**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**You can make 25 at a time.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 ****Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**[Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large tracking Fireball at your target, or nine large fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Crawling Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a Firaga that moves slowly through the air and hits multiple times.**

**[Triple Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Firaga at your target.**

**[Fission Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Cast a Firaga that causes an explosion upon impact.**

**[Dark Firaga]**

**Lvl: 25 ****Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Cast a Firaga infused with darkness.**

**[Thundaga]**

**Lvl 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target causing a large electrical blast where it lands or spread a large amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Thundaga Shot]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Launch a bolt of lightning head-on at your target and caused a small surge of electricity.**

**[Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast nine large shards of ice at your target**

**[Triple Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Blizzaga at your target.**

**[Aeroga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(15000/1500)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a large whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stopga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Stop your target in its place for a large amount of time.**

**[Magnega]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a large ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a good amount of damage as well.**

**[Curaga]**

**Lvl 15: ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 500 Hp per use.**

**[Reflega]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**Scholarly Skills**

**[Math]**

**You are beyond college level in Math.**

**[Science]**

**You are a senior high school level in Science.**

**[History]**

**Your knowledge on the franchise is immense, even going as far as to remember the name given to every attack in the games.**

**[Languages]**

**You speak English fluently. You do not know any other languages.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendant can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain [?] if you are able to gain control while having ? over ?.**

**[Potential Released](2/5)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a little. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is changeable from the current selection.**

**Current Selection - Primary: Red Secondary: Black**


	10. Chapter Ten: Finishing up Business

**Author's note:**

**So uh, sometime around 2 am on Monday I made a chapter complaining about how I wasn't getting notifications, which I'm still not, and other shit. Just wanted to apologize for 2 am me doing that if you thought it was going to be another chapter of the story.**

**Note: Dr. Briefs(Bulma's father) appears in this chapter, I couldn't find the first name in any official or fan site so I asked someone in my discord for a name, we both agreed on one and it was implemented. If you believe that you have found the "Official" name of the character, please tell me as I would really like to know, however, I like the name we gave him and I will be sticking with that no matter what. Thanks for reading.**

**Now let's put an actual chapter in shall we?**

* * *

It's been a week since I made the wish on the dragon, Bulma and I had started the journey to West City to get to her home. Along the way, I convinced her to start learning to manipulate Ki if only so she would be able to fly at some point and defend herself easily from regular humans. So far she is able to form a small ball of ki and has learned basic enhancement. I, on the other hand, have been going into the ID time dilation to train, gaining a good amount of physical stats. Of course, I also took some books from Bulma too, netting me mental stats as well. I stopped training once I hit one hundred in all of my stats, at that point it was taking much too long to earn more.

Hitting one hundred in all the stats did net me a Perk, but it was only the usual well-balanced one. I didn't pay much attention to it as Bulma and I continued on our journey. We were coming up on West City pretty soon and I was really excited about meeting Dr. Briefs, I was hoping to convince him to begin work on a gravity machine. If I got this machine this early in the timeline, I could become nearly unstoppable until the Frieza Arc. Then all I would need to do is make sure Cell never reaches perfect form when I get back.

I forgot to mention, there was a "Minor Update" around the time we were getting close to the city. It said that the Power Level system had been revamped to accurately calculate it through my stats and, more importantly, my overall level. My power Level was now Eight Thousand Two hundred. I decided to figure that out later sometime and just enjoyed the drive to the city.

* * *

We reached the edge of the city and Bulma identified herself at a gate for entry, the guard just let me through since I was with her. We drove through the city very quickly, heading for the big spherical building off to the side. Parking the bike and capsuling it, Bulma led me into the house. I just ended up looking around as she led me into the main room, where we found her mother. 'Is it racist to say she has squinty eyes?'

"Oh, honey! Bulma's back, and she brought a boy too!" Bulma's mother yelled out as we walked in.

"What is it Panchy darling, I'm working." I heard a distant yell, coming from the back of the house.

"Just get up here, our daughters home!" Panchy yelled back.

Both I and Bulma just stood there, Bulma in embarrassment, and myself in shock. I hadn't heard the voice of these two in ages, but I could tell they sounded much better than from the show. Actually, now that I thought about it, even Bulma sounded much better than she did when I watched the show as a kid. My thoughts came to an end as Bulma began to speak, her father having already entered the room.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I know this is abrupt and I should have called first but-" Bulma started.

"Nonsense, you don't need to make sure you can come home, we are more than happy with your surprise return." Dr. Briefs announced. He walked up and hugged Bulma tightly, "You also brought a boyfriend, I see."

Bulma immediately went red at that assessment, pushing her father off of her and hiding her face.

"Boksa! Your embarrassing her honey."

"Oh, don't worry honey, I already know who this is." He paused and turned to me, outstretching a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Son Hikari."

I stood there for a moment, wondering how he knew my name before remembering that Bulma had called him the day I passed out due to the updates. She must have told him all she knew about me. I grasped his hand firmly with mine and gave a strong handshake.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Briefs, I've heard a lot about you from Bulma here," I told him. The handshake ended and I stepped back to stand with Bulma again, she was still covering her face from embarrassment.

"Well my boy, why don't you come with me to my shop and have a look around. I know that my daughter has been tutoring you, we can leave my wife and Bulma to have some girl talk." Dr. Briefs stated.

I agreed and we were aggressively 'shooed' away by Panchy as she sat Bulma down in the living room. Dr. Briefs led me to his lab and spoke about his latest projects, mentioning one that I was really interested in.

"-I'm also working on an anti-gravity room, to be used for people to get used to no gravity when in space. This would help tremendously in their maneuverability, which would make the travel around the ship easier." Dr. Briefs said, he went to continue but I stopped him with a very important question of mine.

"What about increasing the gravity?"

"Why would I do that my boy?" He asked

"Dr. Briefs-"

"Please, just call me Boksa."

"... Boksa, I have reached the limit in training I can do at this level, and weighted clothing won't help that much. But gravity? That could put an equal distribution of weight all over my body, to every muscle, it could be just the thing I need."

"Hmmm, that is an interesting proposition Hikari, but I don't know if I can do that. Anti-gravity is already figured out, it just wasn't being studied and implemented. Increasing gravity though, that will be tricky."

"Well… what if I told you I know where a ship is that already has a gravity system in it?"

Boksa's eyes widened considerably, before going back to normal as the cogs in his head turned.

"You're not human, are you." It wasn't a question, he had already figured it out.

"Well, I thought the tail would give it away sooner to someone of your intelligence," I said with a grin.

"Right you are, I just thought someone had finally figured out how to crossbreed, or splice DNA."

"True, those were also possibilities."

"Alright then, would you like to go and get your ship now? Or later?"

"We can go later, Let's continue looking around, this place is really fascinating to me."

For the rest of the time, Boksa and I walked around his lab, showing me all of his inventions and projects he was working on. We bounced ideas off of each other and worked on some of his projects, I ended up helping him complete the Anti-Gravity Room by just picking up the panels myself instead of him using machinery.

Around five hours later we went back to the house and entered the living room. Finding Bulma and Panchy setting up the dinner table.

"Just in time honey, we were just finishing dinner," Panchy told us.

"Hope you like my mother's cooking Hikari," Bulma added.

After that we had a nice dinner and were all sat down in the living room, talking about how Bulma's journey went, then leading up to her meeting me, and finally our journey together. This went on for a while before we decided it was time to get some rest. I would be heading out in the morning, without Bulma's knowledge of it. It's not that I wanted to leave her, but I needed to make sure I wiped out the Red Ribbon army… other than Dr. Gero. I need him to build the androids, even if it meant letting Lapis and Lazuli get turned into androids seventeen and eighteen.

"Where are you going Hikari?" Bulma asked

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping on the couch." I replied

"Uh huh, no, we have slept in the same bed for a while now and I don't think I'll be able to sleep without a weight next to me."

"You, want me, to sleep with you, in your home, while your parents are here." I deadpanned.

Bulma gained a light blush as she looked away, but gave a slight nod. I just sighed and got up.

"Fine, fine, I'll sleep in your bed," I said.

We both went up to her room and got ready for bed, she changed into a gown in her bathroom while I just equipped my 'Casual Set.' Fun Fact: I found a system in the gamer that allowed me to make these 'Sets' to quick equip into, I have a couple of Gi for fighting, my training Gi, and a Casual Set. The casual set actually shifts between clothes as I wear them according to a cleanliness percentage, and they actually get slowly cleaned while in the inventory too so no laundry for me. Back to the sleeping part though.

Bulma came out of the bathroom and laid down before looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You're going to sleep in a T-shirt and Jeans?" Bulma asked.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to wear unless you want me to wear only my boxers?"

Bulma immediately shut up with a strong blush.

"J-just get in bed already."

With that, we both laid down and got comfortable. Ready to sleep for the night. What Bulma did not know was I planned to leave this night, while she was sound asleep.

* * *

I had waited a good 2 hours even though I had heard her breathing even out indicating sleep, I wanted to make sure she would not wake up. Using instant transmission to place myself out of the bed without disturbing her, I left the room, sending one last gaze back.

'Sorry Bulma, but taking you with me isn't an option. I hope you won't be too mad with me after this year I'll be gone for…'

With that last thought about her, I removed her from the Party, closed the door, and left. Heading out of the Capsule Corp. grounds, to the city gate just a few blocks away. Once I was out of the city, I floated up and began to try and recall where all of the Red Ribbon bases were.

'Wasn't there one on the ice ca-'

"Android 8!"

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the tower on the ice cap, or Android 8. Android 8 had always been one of my favorite characters from Dragon Ball. I flew up higher and took out a map I had snatched on my way out of Capsule Corp. and figured out where I needed to go before blasting off to save my future friend.

It only took me a little over half an hour before I could see the ice cap on the horizon, only a few more minutes to be over it and see Muscle Tower in the distance. I floated up to the wall, near where I thought level 4 was, and busted through the wall, finding the forest inside. This was Murasaki's level, which also had Android 8 in his cage. Finding Murasaki sleeping, I quietly floated past him and found the cage with Android 8 inside. He was sitting as he was when Goku first found him, with his knees up in front of him, the silhouette of him only lighted by the glow of his eyes.

"Android 8?"

Android 8 stood up, busting through his cage as he walked towards me. I didn't react as I knew what had to happen for android 8 to break his programming. He walked to me and grabbed me by the throat, bringing me up above his head, and began to choke me out. It wouldn't really work on me as my power was too great, but I pretended to be affected by it and "struggle" against his grip.

'Come on, I know you, you didn't hurt Goku, because you didn't want to hurt anybody… break your programming Android 8!'


	11. Chapter Eleven: Making Friends!

**Chapter Eleven: Making Friends and Enemies**

**Author's Note:**

**So… I hope this to be up by this Monday, which is 5/17, so if you're seeing this then, that means I have started my regular schedule again. I hope I can keep it going again this time, although, with summer starting next week for me I'm not sure what's going to happen. I will keep everyone updated on my progress in the discord channel, so if you want notices on when to expect a chapter, go join it. I think that's it, Let's just get this going now.**

**Discord URL: xRbe7r6**

* * *

"A-android Eight, please." I spoke in a "weak" voice. This seemed to connect with him fully, as he had been resisting his programming already. Eighter dropped me and took a few stumbling steps back as he looked around the room for seemingly the first time.

Eighter looked to me and finally spoke, "I'm sorry little one, I don't want to hurt you… I don't want to hurt anyone." His head dropped in sadness as he finished his thought.

"It's fine, I knew you didn't want to choke me. I could tell you were resisting your programming." I spoke with care, "By the way, what should I call you? I don't want to just refer to you as Android Eight…"

Eighter looked at me with happiness as I told him this, but then thoughtfulness as he tried to think of a name for himself. "I'm not sure, what is your name?" He asked.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Hello there, I'm Son Hikari." I did a small bow. "I think I've come up with a name if you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no, I don't mind. What have you thought up?"

"What about, Eighter?"

His face contorted as he thought about it, before grinning. "I like it, Eighter… Eighter!" He began to laugh.

I just stood by and watched with a smile, Eighter deserves at least this much for Gero's horrible subjugation programming. I still think Gero's a fucking idiot for how he designed these androids, but at least with his half-assed shit, it isn't too hard to break his androids out of it.

I continued to play with Eighter and introduced him to that village nearby that I forgot the name of. Leaving said village in his care, I left on my way to find the Dragon Balls again. Since I had already destroyed the main base, I don't have to worry about the Red Ribbon Army anymore. It's finished.

* * *

I was flying at high speeds now, finding the Dragon Balls was the top priority at this point as I had a very important wish to make. I needed to speed up time, and I had an idea for how I might do that. The Earth Dragon Balls don't have the necessary power to grant me the wish I really want, but they can give me the ability to breathe in space. The only other ability I would actually need then is to be able to travel between universes.

I already had five of them, picking up the sixth from a field of wheat just now, so now I just needed to find the last one. It wasn't very hard to get these since no one else was gunning for them at this point in time. Thankfully the last ball seems to be just over the mountain to the side of this field. Making my way over it in less than a second I pinpoint the location from my radar and drop near a tree. Looking up, I notice the ball is in a birds nest.

"How in the fuck?" Was the only thing I could say. I mean seriously, these things blasted up at high speeds, yet one of them somehow didn't fuck this tree upon impact. Whatever, I grab it and decide it's time to visit the old green wise man on the space elevator type tower.

'Actually, I'll probably stop at Korin's first.' With that thought, my aura burst out and I sped into the air.

* * *

Scaring the cat was fun, he couldn't see me coming. Yea he could sense me, but it doesn't really matter if you can't see the person until he stops right in front of you. I had a talk with him, got some beans, went down to drink the spirit water, fucking chugged that shit like a boss. Then I passed out from the pain.

* * *

"Wake up kid," I heard a faint voice. "Seriously, wake up, Kami wants to see you."

I opened my eyes to see Korin standing over me with a piece of paper. After getting up, he handed me the apparent letter and I found that Kami wanted to meet me in person and to come up and see him.

"I was planning on doing that, but since he requested me I think I just don't want to know." I said, crossing my arms with a 'hmph.'

"Kid, just go up and see him, I don't want to deal with him if you don't go up there."

"Oh, fiiiiiine." I moaned dramatically as I stood up. I started to float slowly over the edge of Korins Platform and up to Kami's Lookout. "Bye, ya crazy cat."

"HEY!"

I kept a very slow pace as I opened up my Stats. Finding a couple of notifications

**Due to the consumption of [Ultra Divine Water], You have gained two ****[Traits]**

**[Godly Presence]**

**You have gained a touch of God Ki, it is unknown how this will affect you.**

**[Power of Gods]**

**Your body has recognized the differences of God Ki from anything else you have access to and has thus gained the ability to produce it. You have gained GKi(God Ki).**

**New Menu**

**[Traits]**

**All Traits will be placed under this category and you will now have a menu for purchasing Traits as well.**

Oh… neat, guess this is how I'm going to access God Forms then. I also seem to have instinctual knowledge on how to use the new reservoir of God Ki too. I guess getting that water first was a good idea. Now I just need to deal with the old man.

The slow float upwards had reached its peak as I landed on the edge of the Lookout. Finishing up my look through my stats, I closed all the windows and walked forwards. Kami was standing at the entrance of the building, apparently waiting for me since he sent that notice down to Korin.

"Hello there young one, I hope you liked the view from the tower as you came up." Kami had spoken first. "I just wished to speak with the most powerful being on the planet face to face."

Oh, so Kami must have sensed me before I learned to suppress my energy output… shit. Oh well, I'll roll with it. "I didn't think you would notice me, old man, I learned to suppress myself in an effort to avoid contact with you… until now that is. I actually need a favor from you." I said as I approached him.

"And what favor would that be…?"

"My name's Hikari, Son Hikari. I plan to become the Earth's protector in the future. I need training, and I have reached a peak in this world. I was wondering if you could take me to King Yenma, and help me convince him to let me train with King Kai."

His face seemed to drop a little as he heard my request. "How do you know of Otherworld already? For someone so young to know of it is… disheartening."

"I know many things, like the fact that there is something called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber through the doors behind you…"

His eyes widened as I spoke about another thing I should not be able to know in any way. "Alright, I can safely assume that if you wanted to, you already would have caused mayhem all over the planet. I deem you worthy of this chance, take my hand and I will take us to Otherworld."

I took his outstretched hand and felt my body be moved in a very spectacular way, it was like being disassembled and reassembled… wait, did Kami know some form of Instant Movement? No need to think about that now, we were in front of King Yenma.

"Ah, Kami, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Yenma's voice boomed.

"King Yenma, I have brought someone with me," He gestured to me. "I wish for permission to allow him on Snake Way for training with King Kai," Kami spoke, quite eloquently and with great respect.

"I see, I feel he is a powerful warrior… Very well, he may take the path of Snake Way." He said, bringing down his gavel with a 'Slam!'"

I can't resist it, I really can't. "Is that desk made of mahogany?" Everyone turned to look at me. "... what?"

"It is in fact, thank you for noticing," Yenma said with pride.

Knew it.

* * *

Kami gave me his usual spiel about how I shouldn't fall off the path otherwise I would go straight to Hell, and I took off. Flying mind you, I'm much more powerful than Goku was at this point. Actually, I think I'm near his power level from his fight with Nappa and Vegeta. Neat.

It took about an hour before I could just barely see the planet in the distance, which was approaching quite fa- Oh, I'm here. Dropping down on the surface, I saw King Kai already coming out of his house. I walked up to him and outstretched a hand.

"Hello there, the name's Hikari, Son Hikari. I'm here for Martial Arts Training with permission from King Yenma."

King Kai took my hand and spoke. "Welcome to my planet Hikari, my name is King Kai. I think I will train you, but first," His smile turned to a grin. "You'll have to make me laugh."

"Oh, well, I do know a lot of good jokes, but most of are quite offensive and dark. As that is my sense of humor." I say in quiet shame. It was true, my sense of humor was very dark and contained many offensive remarks. I didn't know if those were ok to say to him.

"That's fine, just give me a joke you don't think is too dark or offensive. It doesn't matter if it's corny either."

"So, A woman sold her car for some cash"

"Yea?"

"For Gas Money!"

"Pfft"

"Wanna hear the longest joke in the world?"

"Of course!"

"A fish swimming down a stream spots a fly flying right over him. The fish thinks, "If that fly drops six inches, I can jump and catch that fly." A bear sees the fish that sees the fly. The bear thinks, "If that fly drops six inches, the fish will jump to catch the fly and I can catch the fish." A hunter sees the bear that sees the fish that sees the fly. The hunter thinks, "If the fly drops six inches, the fish will jump to catch the fly, the bear will catch the fish, and I can shoot the bear." A mouse sees the hunter that sees the bear that sees the fish that sees the fly. The mouse thinks, "If the fly drops six inches, the fish will jump to catch the fly, the bear will catch the fish, the hunter will shoot the bear, and I can get the cheese in the hunter's lunch." A cat sees the mouse that sees the hunter that sees the bear that sees the fish that sees the fly. The cat thinks, "If the fly drops six inches, the fish will jump to catch the fly, the bear will catch the fish, the hunter will shoot the bear, the mouse will get the cheese, and I can catch the mouse."

The fly dropped six inches.

The fish caught the fly, the bear caught the fish, the hunter shot the bear, the mouse got the cheese, and the cat pounced for the mouse but missed, tumbled, and landed in the stream.

Moral of the story: Every time a fly drops six inches, a pussy is sure to get wet!"

With the end of my joke, I sat and watched as King Kai tried to keep his composure… and failed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAH Ohhh, ohhh, hahaha, that's great. I've never heard that one before. Sure I'll train you Hikari."

"Thank you, King Kai."

His smile turns devious. "Then let's begin right away!"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Training Montage Two

**Author's Note:**

**I am incredibly lazy, I did not check the site for a while, and to be honest, I didn't really have the drive to write a chapter so I was avoiding it. I am back now and feel that I can start writing again.**

**For those that either sent PMs or reviewed the story in the time since the last update: I do plan on reading through them.**

**Also, I have fixed errors in all earlier chapters and changed some things as well. Hikari is now twelve while Bulma is fifteen. Yes, Bulma is fifteen, it was my decision to make her a year younger than canon. Nothing else has been changed besides their ages and the corrections to spelling and word choice.**

**Let's get on with it.**

* * *

It has been about three months since I left Bulma in Capsule Corps. and got to King Kai's planet. I've grown a lot since then, in stats, and in skill. So far I have gained around fifty in Strength, one-hundred in Endurance (mostly due to the practice of Kaio-ken), thirty in Vitality, and forty in Dexterity. Kind of a varied amount, but still a good boost, putting me over eleven-thousand in Power Level. I didn't really study here, so my mental stats did not increase.

I did, however, learn two new skills.

**[Ki Control]**

**Lvl: 16 (720/1600)**

**The ability to control your Ki better than the average practitioner. Could be used to gain near-perfect control over your Ki.**

**Your current Ki Control is high above average.**

**[Kaio-ken]**

**Lvl: 7 (210/700)**

**An art created by North Kai/King Kai, it is a move that uses extreme calm and Ki Control to boost one's power to double or more, depending on how far the user is willing, and able, to go.**

**Consequences:**

**x2-3 = Drains stamina**

**x4 = -50 HP/s, Rapid Stamina Drain**

**x5 -100 HP/s, Massive Stamina Drain**

With Kaio-ken, I was pretty sure I could beat Vegeta pretty easily. At least, with the fact that I had a much higher Power Level than the Goku that first met Vegeta. The use of this skill also unlocked a new stat, "Stamina," or Sta, which was basically how long I could fight or simply run. Its equation was like this: Endurance plus Vitality, divided by five, times ten. This equaled about eight-hundred and six.

It also came with StaRegen, or Stamina Regen, which came up to forty-six per second. I don't know why it was so high other than the calculations used, or by second instead of a minute, probably due to Gamer's Body or something. Though I was warned that this particular regen didn't work during active movement and I had to be still for a full three seconds for the regen to activate. Oh yeah, the StaRegen calculations were: Vitality plus Wisdom, divided by five.

I had also grown a bit too since last year. Now thirteen, I stood at one-point-sixty-five meters or about five foot four inches. I also gained a lot more muscle, though, I would say the increase was a little weird and more than I think it should have been. My weight was now a little over fifty-four kilograms or one-hundred and twenty pounds, according to my status page.

I turned around to face King Kai, who was here to see me off back to the world of the living. "Well, this is goodbye King Kai, for now at least. I'll visit sometime, but for now, I need to get back."

King Kai said his goodbyes to me as well, but also sternly warned me to never go above Kaio-ken times four. I agreed and sped off towards the Check-in station. I was going to ask King Yenma about Bardock and Gine, and see if I could meet them.

While I was flying over there I went through my Status, finding out that some Skills and a few Perks were now Traits. Oh, that's right, I never opened the Trait Menu. I stopped in the air and floated down into Snake Way, opening the menu to check it out.

**[Trait Menu]**

**Welcome to the Trait Menu! Here you can purchase Traits that you like using Trait Points. Trait Points will be specified by the Stat used to make them.**

**Don't have any Trait Points? Don't worry, these are gained by converting the Stat that the Trait is based in. A Chakra Nature Trait, for example, will take Chakra Trait Points.**

**This conversion is 100 of that Energy's Stat to 1 TP of that Energy per hour of use, when you choose the amount of TP you want to generate, the amount used is gone and will not regenerate until the conversion is complete.**

**Current Trait Points(TP) in possession:**

**Ki Trait Points(KTP): 0**

**Chakra Trait Points(CTP): 0**

**Reitsu Trait Points(RTP): 0**

**Mana Trait Points(MTP): 0**

Huh, that's… different. Before I even started looking through the Traits, I set all of my energies to generate five points each. It'll take five hours for that to be done, according to this. Then I started to look through the Traits, finding some really good ones, though there were a lot more Chakra Traits than the other three.

**Ki Traits**

**[Massive Reserv****es]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Ki than normal.**

**Increases Ki and GKi Reserve by 20%**

**Cost: 3 KTP**

**[Body Adaptability]**

**Your body recognizes attacks if used on you twice and weakens said attacks effectiveness against you more every time it is used on you.**

**First use: Recognition: 100% of damage**

**Second use: 10% resistance**

**Third use: 30% resistance**

**Fourth use: 50% resistance**

**Fifth use: 75% resistance**

**Final use: 90% resistance**

**Cost: 25 KTP**

**Chakra Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Chakra than normal.**

**Increases Chakra Reserve by 20%**

**Cost: 3 CTP**

**[Water Nature Intermediate]**

**You are able to manipulate Water Chakra to a sizable level.**

**Cost: 5 CTP**

**[Earth Nature Intermediate]**

**You are able to manipulate Earth Chakra to a sizable level.**

**Cost: 5 CTP**

**[Fire Nature Intermediate]**

**You are able to manipulate Fire Chakra to a sizable level.**

**Cost: 5 CTP**

**[Lighting Nature Intermediate]**

**You are able to manipulate Lightning Chakra to a sizable level.**

**Cost: 5 CTP**

**[Wind Nature Intermediate]**

**You are able to manipulate Wind Chakra to a sizable level.**

**Cost: 5 CTP**

**[Ice Chakra Adept]**

**You are adept at Ice Manipulation of Chakra, a bloodline limit.**

**Cost: 8 CTP**

**[Explosion Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Manipulation of Chakra, a bloodline limit.**

**Cost: 8 CTP**

**[Crystal Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Crystal Manipulation of Chakra, a bloodline limit.**

**Cost: 10 CTP**

**[Shikotsumyaku Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Shikotsumyaku Manipulation of Chakra, a bloodline limit.**

**Cost: 10 CTP**

**[Wood Nature Intermediate]**

**You are able to manipulate Wood Chakra to a sizable level, a bloodline limit.**

**Cost: 15 CTP**

**[Jinchūriki]**

**Choice of Tailed Beast to be sealed inside of you.**

**Choices:**

**Shukaku: 1-Tails**

**20% Cha increase, [Sand Manipulation].**

**Matatabi: 2-Tails**

**30% Cha increase, Skill [Blue Flame Manipulation] and Trait [Fire Nature Master].**

**Isobu: 3-Tails**

**40% Cha increase, [Coral Manipulation].**

**Son Goku: 4-Tails**

**50% Cha increase, [Lava Nature].**

**Kokuo: 5-Tails**

**60% Cha increase, [Boil Nature].**

**Saiken: 6-Tails**

**70% Cha Increase, [Corrosive Manipulation]**

**Chomei: 7-Tails**

**80% Cha increase, [Chakra Manifestation]**

**Gyuki: 8-Tails**

**90% Cha increase, [Ink Manipulation]**

**Kurama: 9-Tails**

**100% Cha increase, Traits [Empath] and [Sensor]**

**For an extra 20 CTP, 10-Tails**

**200% Cha increase.**

**Each choice also gives a set amount of Stats and has its own traits to acquire later.**

**Cost: 50 CTP**

**Reiatsu Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Reiatsu than normal.**

**Increases Reiatsu Reserve by 20%**

**Cost: 3 RTP**

**[Reiatsu Manifestation]**

**The ability to manifest your Reiatsu and shape it to your will.**

**Cost: 5 RTP**

**[Visord]**

**Gain a hollow manifestation, allowing the possible ability to use its power.**

**Cost: 8 RTP**

**Mana Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Mana than normal.**

**Increases Mana Reserve by 20%**

**Cost: 3 MTP**

**[Magi]**

**You are now a magi, added onto your current race, which means you are in tune with the magic around you.**

**Mana Regen increase by 10%**

**Cost: 5 MTP**

**[Animagus]**

**The ability to turn into your specific animal, you may not choose it.**

**Cost: 5 MTP**

I already had decided that I was going to pick up the Massive Reserves for all four Energy's, so now it was a waiting game.

I flew up and took off towards the station again.

* * *

I landed just outside and walked in, getting a greeting from Yenma as he noticed me.

"Hello again… Hikari! Yes, that was it." Yenma said

"Yeah, It's me, I wanted to ask you about a couple of Saiyans from the destruction of Planet Vegeta. If that's alright?" I asked

"Yes, yes, It's fine. I get requests like this all the time. Who is it you want to find?"

"Their names are Bardock and Gine… my biological parents." I said softly.

"I see... " He spoke as he flipped through a book in front of him. "Ah! Found them, seems that the man, Bardock, was sent to Hell. The women, Gine, was sent to Heaven. The women created a fuss, however, saying she wanted to be with Bardock." He kept going as I listened to his recollection of what happened. "Unfortunately, unlike what most might believe, a person cannot enter a realm they do not belong to. Meaning Bardock could not enter Heaven, nor could Gine enter Hell. I felt bad for them, so I allowed them to stay on this plane, on a planet similar in size to King Kai's."

I was shocked that this kind of thing could happen, but I guess this is Dragon Ball, so whatever. "Could you tell me where this planet is?"

"Ah right, Go to the beginning of Snake way, then go straight left off the platform there for about a kilometer."

"Alright, thank you King Yenma, Seeya!" I yelled as I ran out the door to Snake Way again.

"... Hope he finds some peace by meeting them."**  
**

* * *

I was already flying through the air off the side of the Snake Way platform. I wanted to meet them, if only because I felt some small attachment to them. I don't know why either, maybe a side effect of them being the first people I saw and interacted with? Maybe… I didn't care much though, I had another reason too, pure curiosity.

Who wouldn't I try and meet Goku's parents? I mean, the only time we saw either of them was during Frieza's decision to nuke their planet. Well, that and the non-canon Episode of Bardock. Still though, I just really wanted to see them. I saw a planet ahead and flew down, landing softly. It was very much similar to King Kai's, A small, green planet with some trees around. The only difference with the bigger house with some more modern incorporations must have been put there for them. It wasn't long after I started checking the place out that the door to the house opened, and out came a blur. It was in front of me in a second, a fist already heading for my face. I activated my Mangyekyo Sharingan and grabbed the fist before deactivating them.

We stood there, frozen for a second before I spoke.

"Hello there… Father."

Bardock's eyes widened, already coming to a realization of who I was. "Y-you… Hikari?"

I just nodded. "Where's Mother?"

A voice was heard from behind me, "Right here."

Turning my head a bit, I saw Gine behind me with a dissipating Ki blast in her hands.

"Ah, it was a two-pronged attack from the start. Probably should have noticed it."

"Are you saying… you couldn't see me? That can't be right, you saw Bardock and I'm slower than him."

Well shit, guess the Mangyekyo's toll is affecting me more than I thought it would. I should probably talk to them for a bit before I start explaining…

And so, I talked with Bardock and Gine, catching up on how they were doing since they began living here and telling them about my life on Earth. Eventually, though, I had to explain my abilities.

"Well, I guess I should start to be doing this. Create a Party, Life is a Game."

**Party Created**

**"Life is a Game"**

"Wha-" Gine starts

"Invite, Bardock and Gine."

"... What the hell?" Bardock whispered.

"Just tap the button that says "Yes" on it," I said in a bored tone.

I had already done this talk with Bulma, so this was going to be me just redoing that entire conversation… This was gonna take awhile.

"Ok, so first things first, my life is basically quantified by numbers. Just like how the Power Level of a person is scanned by a scouter. Except for me, I can see how fast I am, how strong, how durable, how smart, you get the point." I started my explanation.

"Alright, that seems kinda straight forward." Bardock interrupted.

"Not done yet, it also allows me to see exactly how much Health, Ki, and Stamina I have at my disposal. That's not all either. This power also gave me a couple of unique skills, all revolving around the fact that this power is based on something called a videogame. I'll explain what that is and show you some other time. Anyways, one of the abilities allows me to gain powers other than the use of Ki, like magic and other energies, yes magic is real. Now instead of explaining how powerful I am, Status." I ended my speech by opening my Status Menu and allowing them to look at it.

It wasn't until the scrolled past Mangyekyo Sharingan allowing them to see my current ailment that I realized my mistake.

"That's… why you didn't see me rush around you for the two-pronged attack, isn't it?"

I stayed silent for a few moments. "Yes," I said simply.

"Why would you use something like this if it causes such a thing?" Gine asked harshly. "If this goes much higher you probably won't be able to see an incoming attack!"

"It's fine, once it hits max level it will evolve. Curing my blindness along with it." Wrong thing to say.

"Come on then, outside, we are getting that to max level right now!"

"... shit."

I got up and walked outside, getting ready for whatever training Gine was going to put me through to fix my eyes.

* * *

I ended up staying there for a month, I did buy the Massive Reserves for all of my Energy and had two left on each of them. Or would have, as I set my Chakra to go generate fifteen every time it stopped for that month. Making me about forty-four points, leaving me at forty-six in total. I did this for Ki too, though on a smaller scale. Mostly because Bardock and Gine were forcing me to train with them. This netted me about thirty-six, leaving me with thirty-eight Ki Trait Points.

I then systematically spent some of the Ki points to acquire the Body Adaptability Trait. That was the only thing I bought though, I was saving the Chakra Trait Points. I also ended up maxing Mangekyou Sharingan, evolving it into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, also gaining a level for that too. I'm pretty sure once this reaches max I'll evolve a Rinnegan, maybe I can get the Rinne-Sharingan at some point.

I had gained some stats, but not many due to only being here for a month and not training in much other than the Mangekyo. The best thing was the levels gained through sparring with them, and since they were near my level power wise, I gained a good amount of experience every time I won our spars. Now though, I felt that I needed to leave. I wanted to get back to Earth, maybe see if Boksa has gotten the Gravity Chamber done yet, and hopefully not get killed by Bulma.

We said our goodbyes, Gine trying to get me to stay a bit longer, and I was off back towards Yenma.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I plan on uploading a "Story" that will be updates of Hikari's current Status Sheet every five chapters. The next update after the upload will be Chapter 15 and will continue from that.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Bulma and Some Levels

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I've been gone for a while, just moved to a new house and had some problems with the modem and the length between it and my PC. I'm currently in a cramped setup in the kitchen. Let's just start the chapter, need to start this back up,**

**Oh, wait. I'm currently working on another story at the same time as this one on a different site, so I'll be alternating between them. So the posting times may be a bit extended. Hope that doesn't bother you all too much.**

**Let's start the chapter now, for real!**

* * *

Flying over snake way was much shorter than I thought it would be, due to my immense speed in comparison to Goku of the Saiyan Arc. A few minutes and I was closing in on King Yenma's Palace, ready to head back to the world of the living.

Landing in front of the side doorway, I walked in to see the line still at an impressive length… and it was still growing as fast as Yenma checked them. Gotta feel bad for the man, he probably never gets a break in this shit. I just turned away from him and focused on my goal.

Finding Bulma's energy signal was really hard, even if she was now a little trained and stronger than average. Locking on to her signal, I pulled myself to her, and back to Earth.

'Please don't be too pissed off.' I thought.

* * *

Pov: Bulma

I had just gotten up to start the day, doing my usual activities and preparing for a conference that was due today at ten in the morning. I still want to strangle whoever decided the time on that. I finished brushing my hair down my back and stood up, heading for the door. 'Of course, dad just had to build that stupid gravity enhancing room for Hikari. Now we have to deal with explaining the reason for it.' I thought bitterly.

I was still angry at Hikari for leaving, but more than that, I was lonely. He had been the first real friend I had that didn't just want to worm their way into my families money. Hikari didn't even tell me goodbye or leave a note about why he left or if he'd be back.

I was already on the stage for the conference when I came out of my thoughts about my friend's disappearance. I was about to walk up to the podium when the crowd gasped. At first, I didn't know why, but then I followed their gaze to a spot just behind me. There, standing with a grim look on his face, just a bit taller than before, was Hikari.

* * *

Pov: Hikari

I appeared on a stage, and immediately knew I had fucked up. Teleporting in front of thousands of humans was _not_ in the plan, at all.

"Uhhh, hello everyone, can you all just pretend that you didn't just see me teleport? Please?" I asked, hoping beyond all hope that the crowd would take it as a joke and think its a trick. That hope was shattered when the reporters all started to ask if this is what the conference was called to show off, and what this new "Technology" would mean for transportation. Bulma gave me a glare and motioned me forward.

"My friend here will explain what he just did in front of you all, because he did not use any sort of tech in that teleportation," Bulma stated into the mic, then she backed up and gave me another glare.

"Alright, alright. Listen up, because I'm only gonna explain this once. Most know and understand that magic exists, mostly due to Fortuneteller Baba's use of it around anyone without care. However, magic is the use of your mental energy only. There is another form of energy that uses your physical energy, this energy is called Ki. Ki can be used in many ways, and can only be unlocked if you know what you're doing. Meaning you have to find a teacher if you want to learn. That is all I will say on the subject, the technique I just used to teleport uses Ki energy. With that out of the way, I'm heading inside." I turned to Bulma, "Sorry I was gone for so long Bulma, I'll tell you why after you're done with whatever this is about." With my piece said, I went inside Capsule Corp. to say hello to Boksa and Panchy, even as the stage was bombarded with more questions.

* * *

I've already decided that I'm going to introduce Ki to the masses, so that little speech will lead more people to unlock it. It may cause a little more crime, but I can just train a police force to deal with that shit when it comes to it. A lot like the Pride Troopers from Universe 11, but less power ranger rip-offs.

I had already greeted Boksa and Panchy, I was now sitting at the table drinking some nice tea that Panchy had brewed for me. Waiting for Bulma to come through the door to scream at me for the conference and leaving a year ago. What happened instead, I did not expect. She did come in the door heavily, slamming it as she walked like she was on a mission, but when she got to me she just… hugged me. No screaming, no biting my head off, she just hugged me for a good while before letting go and starting to speak.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do Hikari. Where did you go? Why didn't you leave a note? Why did you even leave? Why didn't you _at the very least _call? I have so many more questions, but the most important one, why didn't you just take me with you? I would have loved to go with you, exploring whatever new place you visited and having fun! Why?"

As Bulma finished her rant, breathing hard after venting her frustration with me, I realized that she was right. I could have taken her with me if she really wanted to go. She may not have been able to come to King Kai's with me, but I could have made a small campsite on the edge of snake way if I wanted. Hell, the planet Bardock and Gine are on had Earth-like gravity too. Plus the fact that she did display an interest in training a bit more to at least get to a level of power where she could protect herself from capable enemies.

With a small sigh, I responded, "You're right, I could have taken you with me easily if you wanted to come. I just didn't stop to think if you _would_ want to, I thought that you would rather stay here with your family for a bit while I trained. I should have asked you if you wanted to come, instead of just leaving." I looked up to her, "I guess I should answer your other questions as well?" I asked, getting a nod back I continued. "I actually wasn't on Earth the last year, I went to a place called Otherworld. You could call this limbo, the place between Heaven and Hell. Where King Yenma gives you your verdict."

"Wait, you mean to say you went into a place only the dead are supposed to go? Really?" Bulma asked.

I just nodded and continued to explain traveling to King Kai's, the basis of my training there and my visiting of Bardock and Gine.

"You met your biological parents! Now I'm kinda pissed I didn't get to go." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I met them. They weren't much different from what I was expecting." I continued to tell about my time with them until I decided to leave for my trip back. "And that was my trip to Otherworld in a nutshell. Pretty much all training and some bonding with my parents."

"Alright, I guess me coming wouldn't have changed much of what was going on. I mean, I would be relying on you for the whole time and I can't really follow you to King Kai's due to the gravity…" Bulma said softly.

"It's fine," I looked out the window, noticing the setting sun. "We've been talking for a while, you should head to bed."

"What about you? Not coming to bed?"

"Nah, I think I finally know how I'm gonna level up. Plus, to be honest, I don't really need to sleep. Like, at all."

"So the only reason you slept was to make me feel better?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Prick" With that last word, she headed off to bed.

Now, down to business. I need to start using the ID to its fullest capacity. I headed out to the backyard of Capsule Corp. and created an ID. I had to check the skill again to see what I had.

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. Comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters, High Monsters, Bosses, Boss Rush (DB,Z,GT/Super)**

**Time Dilation: 1 year/30 hours**

**Maxed for the Overworld**

"Boss Rush?"

**Please Select Time Frame**

**(DB, Z, GT, or Super)**

"Z?"

Suddenly I was kicked through C.C. by surprise, it didn't hurt at all though and I just stood back up and looked to see what hit me. I was more surprised than I should have been at this, and I admit I was an idiot for not expecting it

**Raditz**

**Lvl: 12**

**Power Level: 1,200**

This is gonna get hard real quick. I took out Raditz with one well-aimed Ki Blast due to my sheer strength compared to him. Then I felt a higher power to my right.

**Nappa**

**Lvl: 17**

**Power Level: 4,000**

Shit, Vegeta is next and I'm not sure how far I can push Kaio-Ken. Before I could contemplate further, I saw that Nappa was seemingly frozen in mid-air on his flight towards me. Then a sort of loading bar appeared in front of me stating that the Game was going through a few minor calculation changes. When it was fully loaded, which only took a few seconds, I got a popup.

**Update Complete, Displaying current Status**

**Status**

**Name: Hikari Son**

**Titles: The Gamer, Open Slot, Open Slot**

**Lvl: 15 (200/1500)**

**Power Level: 16,150**

**Hp: (2430/2430)**

**HpRegen: 43/m**

**Ki: (2916/2916)**

**KiRegen: 33/m**

**GKi: (741/741)**

**GKi Regen: 28/m**

**Cha: (1980/1980)**

**Cha Regen: 23/m**

**Rei: (1620/1620)**

**Rei Regen: 23/m**

**Mp: (2100/2100)**

**Mp Regen: 23/m**

**Sta: (988/988)**

**Sta Regen: 56/s**

**Str: 175**

**End: 215**

**Vit: 165**

**Dex: 175**

**Int: 115**

**Wis: 115**

**Status Points: 10**

**Perk Points: 9**

Ooook, The change was unexpected but welcome.

The world unfroze and Nappa was hurtling towards me again. I just blasted him to space dust just as I did with Raditz, and waited for the Vegeta boss to appear. I wasn't disappointed, as he came into existence a few feet in front of me.

**Vegeta**

**The Saiyan Prince**

**Lvl 25**

**Power Level 18,000**

Activating Kaio-Ken and my basic three tomoe Sharingan, I slipped into the Turtle Hermit stance. I noticed in the corner of my vision was a small window displaying my current Power Level as thirty-two thousand three hundred. I was going to dominate this fight easily. Vegeta slipped into his own stance, which my eyes copied and the Game gave me the option to name it. I swiped that away for now and focused on Vegeta.

We both remained in our stances as we stared each other down before Vegeta charged at me in a split second. I immediately threw my hand forward, catching a kick aimed at my temple. Locking him in place I brought my other hand up, already having a blast charged up.

"Flash Cannon!" I yelled as I unleashed all the Ki I had built up in the second of motion. Blasting Vegeta away and through a couple of buildings.

**Skill Created!  
[Flash Cannon]**

**Lvl: 2 (50/200)**

**A Ki explosion used to cause massive damage and send the enemy flying away.**

**Minimum Cost: 150 Ki**

**Damage: 500+**

Alright, earned a skill. I'll need to level it if it's gonna be useful though. I turned back to find Vegeta finally getting up after my blast knocked him flat on his ass. It seemed to have done quite a bit of damage, and he looked pissed off. He brought his hand forward, firing a basic energy wave at me in retaliation. I quickly fired my own, overpowering him easily before he jumped up and out of the way of the beams.

I followed him up into the air, gaining ground quickly before blitzing past him and hitting him with a spin kick. The power I put into the hit sent him flying while I brought my hands up to face him, already pouring out massive amounts of Ki.

"Big Bang!" The attack formed in front of me as I focused on Vegeta's energy. Using instant transmission to teleport both me and my charged attack into his flight path, I let my energy burst. "Kamehameha!"

The attack surged forward, disintegrating Vegeta. I quickly ended the ID as well right after, as I knew I wouldn't be able to beat the next boss. After Vegeta, the power levels increased significantly. At least I got three levels from that, plus the increase in power from the update. I now have a power level on par with Vegeta at base!

I need to start training my stats again...

* * *

A discord link will have to go here I guess, y'all can join if you want

discord gg VZ4JXRc


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fruits of Training

**Author's Note:**

**Not much to say here, more of a few questions. I would like to ask that you join the discord and answer these there, but I won't complain if I have to read reviews for your answers.**

**Questions.**

**How do you all feel about time skips for growth? I personally don't think that writing a chapter filled with 'Then he trained, then he trained some more' would be fun. I mean, I'll still go over important sessions to his growth. Like the boss rush from the last chapter. Basically, I'm asking if you want a ton of chapter describing his training in more detail, or skipping it and just being upfront with how much he grew and what he learned.**

**How do you all feel about Hikari's relationship with Bulma? Bulma is OOC in this story, as the story is functioning much differently(This applies to almost all of the characters too). I just want to know if you feel it's too forced or progressing too slowly or too fast.**

**On the topic of relationships. Bulma or Harem? I'm sure you know what each would mean for the story. After this chapter goes up, I'll have a poll for it put up in my Bio.**

**I would also like to reiterate for all the reviews complaining about it. This is an OP/Godlike MC story. There will be little effort on Hikari's part in most cases. Just making sure y'all know that.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

It's been a while since I started this training session. Right after I exited the Boss Rush ID, I entered an empty one to train my stats in. Even if it takes forever to do so. I had actually increased a lot more than I probably needed to, as I got carried away and now… well.

"Status"

**Name: Hikari Son**

**Titles(3)**

**The Gamer**

_**Open Slot**_

_**Open Slot**_

**Lvl: 22 (2100/2200)**

**Power Level: 37,290**

**Hp: (3520/3520)**

**HpRegen: 52/m**

**Ki: (4224/4224)**

**KiRegen: 49/m**

**GKi: (1353/1353)**

**GKi Regen: 50/m**

**Cha: (2940/2940)**

**Cha Regen: 50/m**

**Rei: (3300/3300)**

**Rei Regen: 50/m**

**Mp: (3420/3420)**

**Mp Regen: 51/m**

**Sta: (1313/1313)**

**Sta Regen: 100/s**

**Str: 255**

**End: 240**

**Vit: 225**

**Dex: 265**

**Int: 230**

**Wis: 225**

**Status Points: 17**

**Perk Points: 3**

I guess I got a little more carried away than I thought. It has been a while since I started, not sure how long since my ID's time is frozen when I enter it.

I also worked on a lot of my abilities, including the newest move in my arsenal that I absolutely love: Big Bang Kamehameha. I also used Fiction Adaptation to get a few more things.

**[Ki Control]**

**Lvl: 28 (1580/2800)**

**The ability to control your Ki better than the average practitioner could be used to gain near-perfect control over your Ki.**

**Your current Ki Control is above Master Level.**

**[Kaio-ken]**

**Lvl: 12 (760/1200)**

**An art created by North Kai/King Kai, It is a move that uses extreme calm and Ki Control to boost one's power to double or more, depending on how far the user is willing, and able, to go.**

**Consequences:**

**X2 = Minor Stamina Drain**

**X3-4 = Drains Stamina**

**X5 = -50 HP/s, Rapid Stamina Drain**

**X10 -1000 HP/s, Massive Stamina Drain**

**[Big Bang Kamehameha]**

**Lvl 12 (800/1200)**

**Focus your Ki into a large compressed ball just ahead of you, then let the energy tear its way out the opposite side. Sending a tidal wave of energy at your opponent.**

**Minimum Ki: 400**

**Damage: 750+**

**[Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan]**

**Lvl 5 ****Maxed** **(50000/50000)**

Oh yeah, I did max out my EMS, and unlocked the Rinnegan, which gave me a whole new slew of powers.

**[Rinnegan]**

**Lvl 2: (28000/40000)**

**The ultimate doujutsu of the Narutoverse, capable of feats surpassing that of the Mangekyo Sharingan and Tenseigan. The eye allows the use of powers from the Six Paths.**

**Deva Path:**

**Use of gravitational forces, mainly to push enemies away or pull them in. The three main moves of this path are: Bansho Ten'in - Universal pull, Shinra Tensei - Almighty Push, and Chibaku Tensei - Planetary Devastation**

**Asura Path:**

**The user is able to form up to four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's body as a whole, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will.**

**Human Path:**

**Grants the user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.**

**Animal Path:**

**Grants the user the ability to summon various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal. Summoning creatures through the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals.**

**Preta Path:**

**This ability is primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing chakra from an individual through physical contact. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb ninjutsu-based techniques that are pure chakra or chakra based, thereby nullifying their effect. This is done by forming a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions.**

**Naraka Path:**

**Grants the user two main abilities: Interrogation and Restoration, by using the King of Hell. The King of Hell can be used to interrogate people as the Path grabs the person. After answering questions the path gave the person, the King of Hell will kill them if they lied or didn't answer, or let them live if they told the truth. The path can also use the King of Hell to completely heal a person of any and all damage even if they were barely alive.**

**Outer Path:**

**The Outer Path allows the user to bind and potentially control the movements of those who touch the user's black receivers. By implanting the receivers into corpses or reincarnated individuals, the user can control up to six bodies, referred to as the Six Paths of Pain. These bodies, as well as the King of Hell and the creatures, summoned through the Animal Path, all have the Rinnegan reflected in their eyes and share visual information with the user through the Outer Path. The user can also manifest the chakra chains of the Demonic Statue to restrict anyone who touches the receivers with an even greater binding power. A user of the Outer Path is also said to exist outside the realm of life and death, and has the ability to revive the dead with the "Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique."**

Yeah, it's great, you can praise me now. What else did I work on you ask? Not much, as I just recently got new shit with Fiction Adaptation. Which I guess was one of the things changed, It no longer has a use limit. I guess that makes sense, as it already had over a hundred saved uses.

**[Gene-Splicer]**

**Lvl: 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**You can now splice other races genetics into your own. Be careful with what races you use, as you can gain their downsides too.**

**0% chance to gain racial weaknesses. Decreases at higher levels.**

**50% chance to gain racial oddities. Example: Getting legendary Super Saiyan genetics when splicing Saiyan DNA. Can choose to disable this chance during use.**

I know, I know. Fiction Adaptation can give me races, but I wanted Gene-Splicer for the second effect alone. Getting rare oddities in the species is a very interesting concept, especially with the example it gives. Thankfully, I could train on monsters instead of myself. I got this shit maxed as fast as I could to eliminate the chance of failure or weaknesses.

**[Boosted Gear]**

**Lvl:1 (0/100)**

**A Longinus class Gear that contains the Red Dragon Emperor, Draig.**

**Boost:**

**Doubles all users stats every 10 seconds.**

This next one had me pretty happy for the rest of the training after I got it, ending up being the main thing I worked on after getting all this shit.

**[Star Platinum]**

**Lvl: 18 (260/1800)**

**Type: The Star**

**The Stand of Jotaro Kujo.**

**This Stand is known for its incredible strength, durability, and precision. Though it lacks range, it more than makes up for that with two very special abilities granted to it due to it's typing.**

**Stats:**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: A**

**Range: C**

**Persistence: A**

**Precision: A**

**Development Potential: A**

**Abilities:**

**Za Warudo(The World) - The ability to stop Time for a small period. Current Limit: 5s**

**Oba Heban(Over Heaven) - The ability to alter Reality itself, usually by Overwriting it. Limited only by the range of the Stand, as the stand must touch something to overwrite it.**

Anyways, I also worked on traits. I had gained a good amount of TP for each source and then spent them.

**Current Trait Points(TP) in possession:**

**Ki Trait Points(KTP): 50**

**Chakra Trait Points(CTP): 80**

**Reitsu Trait Points(RTP): 15**

**Mana Trait Points(MTP): 15**

**For an extra 20 CTP, 10-Tails**

**200% Cha increase, Multiple Traits and Skills granted from other Tailed Beasts**

_**Each choice also gives a set amount of Stats and has its own traits to acquire later.**_

**Cost: 50 CTP**

**Actual Cost: 70 CTP **_**Purchased**_

**[Juubi Jinchuuriki]**

**200% Cha increase**

**Skills - [Sand Manipulation], [Blue Flame Manipulation], [Coral Manipulation], and [Chakra Manifestation]**

**Traits - [Fire Nature Master], [Lava Nature], [Boil Nature], [Corrosive Nature], [Ink Nature], [Empath], and [Sensor]**

**[Reiatsu Manifestation]**

**The ability to manifest your Reiatsu and shape it to your will.**

**Cost: 5 RTP **_**Purchased**_

**[Visord]**

**Gain a hollow manifestation, allowing the possible ability to use its power.**

**Cost: 8 RTP **_**Purchased**_

**[Magi]**

**You are now a magi, added onto your current race, which means you are in tune with the magic around you.**

**Mana Regen increase by 10%**

**Cost: 5 MTP **_**Purchased**_

**[Animagus]**

**The ability to turn into your specific animal, you may not choose it.**

**Cost: 5 MTP **_**Purchased**_

**Current Trait Points(TP) in possession:**

**Ki Trait Points(KTP): 20**

**Chakra Trait Points(CTP): 10**

**Reitsu Trait Points(RTP): 2**

**Mana Trait Points(MTP): 5**

Yeaaaa, I basically splurged it as soon as I saw I could afford Juubi. I'm not ashamed of it, as its just something I would have done later anyway. Now, on to the perks I bought. I pretty much used my Perk Points up.

**Perk Points: 16**

**[Potential Released](5/5)**

**Your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a great amount.**

**Your Aura is now primarily Black with Red pulsing around the outer layer.**

**[Growth Spurt]**

**Your height just isn't increasing fast enough? This perk increases it by a bit over a period of a week, does not change your maximum height.**

**[Begone Thot!](2/2)**

**Triple your stats for one move, capable of bitch-slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Perk Points: 3**

Yeah, there wasn't much of a choice, so I just maxed Potential and got the other two done and over with. Good news though, I'm a good bit taller now. Now that I've caught up… on… why was I recapping my training to myself? Whatever, too much time alone. Time to exit the ID.

Destroying the Empty ID, I looked around. It was early morning, most likely the next day. 'How long did I spend in there?' I thought to myself as I walked into C.C. to see who was up. Finding Boksa at the table and Panchy in the middle of cooking.

"Hello Boksa, Panchy, how are you two this morning?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"I'm doing just fine dear!" Panchy said in a sing-song voice as she brought Boska his plate.

"I'm doing fine as well my boy, though I must ask why you came in from the backyard," Boksa added.

"I get up very early in the morning, and usually do my morning training outside. By the way, is Bulma up yet?"

"Oh yes, Bulma is still asleep. She usually stays in bed for about two more hours, before getting up and heading to the lab to work on more of her own inventions. She's actually the one working on your style of Gravity Chamber you know."

"Bulma's working on it? Then I'm sure it'll be done soon." I said, before getting up. "I guess I'll go wake her up. She wanted to become stronger and to do that she has to train, not sleep."

"Have fun with that my boy, I'll put those words on your tombstone," Boksa said in a chuckle.

_Line_

As I walked up to the stairs, I thought to myself. 'I wonder how strong I can really make Bulma… I mean she is… still… human…' I stopped

"Oh my god, I can just give her Saiyan genes," I said out loud.

I heard a groan, as I was just outside Bulma's door. "Five more minutes."

I opened the door to see Bulma still very much in bed. Also drooling on her pillow. I inhaled and pushed Ki into my throat. "**GET YOUR ASS UP BULMA!**"

Bulma was spooked right out of her bead and was now clinging to a lamp on the other side of the room looking around wildly. She calmed down a bit before spotting me near the door. "Hikari," She growled out. "What was that about?"

"You said you wanted to get stronger before I left last year. I'm gonna hold you to that. Get dressed and come eat breakfast, we're getting you ready for training." I said before I walked out.

Heading back downstairs and sitting down at the table again, to find Boksa and Panchy looking at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"Your not dead…" Boksa stated.

"Why would I be dead?" I asked. Did Bulma not tell them about our wish?

"Waking up Bulma the way you did, we didn't think you would be coming back," Panchy added as she went back by the stove.

"I think we ought to wait for Bulma, I might need to have a talk with you…" I said before turning away. I really hope that was just a joke and Bulma did tell them.

While we waited for Bulma, I decided it was probably time to check my inventory. Now that I think about it, I never actually looked through it, did I? I found out that I did, indeed, still have my cell phone. Not questioning it. I also have a capsule house and capsule case for use, and some stuff that must have dropped from the boss rush I did before training in the monster IDs. It was a Blue Scouter, no idea why it wasn't green or red, two sets of Saiyan armor, and a Saiyan Royal Insignia.

Bulma came to the table as I closed out of the Inventory. "So, why is everyone still sitting here? You usually head to your lab, daddy." She asked.

"Bulma," I started. Causing her to turn to me, "Did you ever tell them what we did with the Dragon Balls after we found them?"

Bulma flinched and responded. "Not particularly."

"Bulma!"

"I was getting around to it!"

I just sighed and shook my head. "You want to tell them, or shall I?"

Bulma looked at me before turning to her parents. "Mom, Dad." Boksa and Panchy seemed to notice the change in her voice. "The Dragon Balls… They're real, and Hikari and I did use them."

"Really? I was sure it was just a myth…" Boksa muttered.

"Yes, they are real. Hikari collected most of them and summoned a dragon named Shenron out of them, who granted us one wish. I didn't need what I wanted anymore, so I let Hikari use the wish. He wanted to wish for Immortality." Bulma continued

Immediately Boksa looked to me in interest.

"I did indeed test it, Boksa. It worked." I told him. "I did it because Earth will be in danger soon. I know this may sound weird, but I traveled to a place called Otherworld. Otherworld is basically Limbo in most religions, and both Heaven and Hell are real." This seemed to interest Boksa even more, "I traveled through Otherworld in order to train with the North Kai on his own planet, which has about ten times the gravity of Earth. This only lasted for a bit though, as I quickly grew to a level that the gravity there wasn't really affecting me anymore. So, I went back to the Check-in station, ready to come back. I was distracted by something though, my birth parents were found to be living there too. I thought about it and decided to visit them, and while I lived with them for the short amount of time I was there I discovered that I have a brother."

"You… you have a brother? Somewhere out in space?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, his name is Raditz, and he will eventually come for me. The problem is that he is in a sort of Saiyan squad with two other Saiyans, both being a lot crueler and unforgiving. I hope to be strong enough to face them before they get here."

"I see…" Boska muttered.

"To the point, I guess." Bulma started, "When he wished for immortality, he asked if I would join him."

"You… you said yes didn't you?" Panchy asked tentatively.

"Yes…" Bulma answered.

After that admission, the room was fairly quiet for a while while we finished our breakfast. Afterward, we all sat in the living room and talked about how this will affect our lives once people realize we don't age after our respective primes. This went on for a bit, talking about different aspects we will have to cover and take care of in our lives from now on. We eventually had everything settled and I decided that I was ready for pretty much anything.

There were only a few snags left in this whole ordeal. I needed to find out how Gero was doing and how far along he was. How much time exactly before King Piccolo and subsequently the tournament with Piccolo Jr. This was pretty hard as it had been a while since I saw Dragon Ball.

The 21st WMAT is in... Looking over I check the calendar to see it marked a few days after today. Damn, that's right. Goku loses to Roshi in the upcoming tournament and then fights Tein in the 22nd leading up to King Piccolo right afterward. Then there is a time skip to Goku being 19 for the 23rd, in which he fights Piccolo Jr.

Alright, I have the chronology figured out, Now I just need to find a way to spy on Gero. I'm sure Boksa and Bulma can help with that one later though. I need to focus on what I should do now. I could join the 21st WMAT and keep... Hercule... from...

"**Bulma!**"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Tournament Arc: Kai

**Author's Note:**

**So the poll was taken down a few days ago, the winning vote was Full Harem, meaning I am now open to suggestions, though they have to have some merit and possibility for me to integrate them. Other than that, I'm sorry for the long wait times as I get bogged down by school and now work.**

**Let's get going, shall we?**

* * *

"**Bulma!**" I yelled out, already putting a plan together in my head.

Jumping in shock, the rest of the Briefs family stared at me before Bulma answered, "What is it Hikari? We're right here, you don't have to yell."

"I want to enter that tournament," I said, pointing to the calendar.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament? It's on its twenty-first outing. Why would you want to join anyway? You're much stronger than any fighter on Earth already…"

"I want to spread the word about Ki Control, and the winner of that tournament gains influence, right?"

"Well yeah… I guess that could work, It's starting in a few days. We can all go and watch, right daddy?"

Boksa looked to me, then Bulma. "I don't really mind, though I am intrigued by Hikari's strength now. Oh, that reminds me, Hikari?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bulma and I finished the Gravity Chamber you requested, it can currently go up to five hundred times Earth's normal gravity," Boksa informed me.

After getting that info, I finished eating and was immediately on my way to use it. My own gravity powers could only help me train so much, and having something like this would greatly increase my pace. Being immortal helped too, as it made it easier to just keep going.

Now that I think about it...

**[Fiction Adaptation] Used:**

**Obtained a new Trait:**

**[Healing Factor]**

**You have a major healing factor, proportionate to Wolverine and Deadpool. Your normal regeneration rate is upgraded to per second and gains a boost.**

**+100 HP/sec**

Yeah, that's gonna boost my training significantly. Finding the Chamber in one of the corridors, I head inside. Finding it looked just like the one Vegeta used in the anime, I got to work. "Well, Goku got to around one hundred eighty thousand from one hundred times Earth's gravity, and I'm at thirty thousand… I'll start at twenty-five times then!"

* * *

I've done it… I've truly done it this time. I went too far. The healing factor and my Immortality made me lose track of low long I trained, the tournament is in five hours, and I've been in the Chamber since I was told about it. I did what I set out to do though, I am now strong enough to take on second form Frieza. With Kaio-Ken use of course.

**Title Gained!**

**[HardCore]**

**You are the definition of "Go Hard!"**

**Name: **_**Hikari Son**_

**Titles(3)**

_**The Gamer**_

_**HardCore:**_

_**You are the definition of "Go Hard!" - Double Experience**_

_**Open Slot**_

**Lvl: 22 (2100/2200)**

**Power Level: 131,760**

**Hp: (17720/17720)**

**HpRegen: 352/s**

**Ki: (21264/21264)**

**KiRegen: 257/m**

**GKi: (3984/3984)**

**GKi Regen: 158.5/m**

**Cha: (15420/15420)**

**Cha Regen: 60/m**

**Rei: (3840/3840)**

**Rei Regen: 60/m**

**Mp: (13620/13620)**

**Mp Regen: 60/m**

**Sta: (6617/6617)**

**Sta Regen: 317/s**

**Str: 1175**

**End: 1260**

**Vit: 1285**

**Dex: 1135**

**Int: 300**

**Wis: 300**

I think I'm pretty much set from now on, though Frieza would still be a problem. He is a hurdle that I hadn't been able to cross in the Boss Rush ID due to his sheer strength. Before this, I could just barely defeat his first form with Kaio-Ken Times Five. The best thing I got, however, was my first _Ultimate Skill_. Apparently the game can give Ultimate skills, though rarely (I was informed it to be less than a 5% chance), I would develop a supercharged version of an ability I have maxed. The one I developed it from was Big Bang Kamehameha, evolving to a One Hundred Times Big Bang Kamehameha.

The only real downside is that I can't just get powerful enough to spam the attack, it will always take seventy-five percent of my Ki reserves to use. It does do massive damage compared to my other skills though. Messing around with the attack led me to uncover a secret stat as well, Damage. The Damage stat is as it says, my base damage without the adding of any skills on top of it. Right now the stat is a little over two-hundred. This means that I do that much damage with any regular attack, including a simple Ki Blast.

Now though? It was time for the tournament. Well, more time for me to one-shot the entire competition. Bulma and her family were coming, somehow contacting Tights too, to watch as I gain the influence to change Earth. Of course, this is just the first step in my goal of improving this universe to the point of being number one amongst them all in quality of life.

The only thing I really hope doesn't happen is Whis noticing and informing Beerus. I am a loooong way from being able to ever give him a fight. For now, though, all I need to worry about is not accidentally killing these other people in the tournament.

* * *

Walking up towards the Sign-up stand with Bulma was frustrating. We had to wait for all those in front of us to go through and sign up, and I got scrutinized by everyone there due to my age when I was questioned by the person behind the table. Luckily there would be no such thing as a kid's division for a good while.

It was a good wait, talking with other contestants and walking around with Bulma until everyone was called for the preliminaries. I stood and watched as matches went by before I was called for my own. The person called as my opponent was a semi-muscular man with excessive facial hair and seemingly no regard for my "age" as he attacked as soon as the referee yelled "Fight!" I just dodged his right hook easily and gave him the lightest open palm strike to the stomach I could. This hit knocked him out of the ring, across the hall we were in, and crashing into the wall causing cracks to appear. The guy fell to the ground completely unconscious and everyone who faced me forfeited then after.

It took a few hours, but eventually, there were only myself and seven others left. Four of those fighters were on-descript human males, all having a bodybuilder like look and flexes every few seconds. They called themselves "Body Professionals" and were in the tournament to bring members to their new dojo. They were actually wearing speedos unironically, which made it worse. The other three were characters that appeared in the original show's timeline. Nam, Ranfan, and Giran.

The first two fights were pretty quick, as one of the body-builders fought Nam and got their ass kicked easily. The second was Ranfan vs. Giran, in which Giran won quite easily knocking her off the ring as he wasn't affected by her stripping distraction. The way he did it though, had really hurt her, and she was having trouble getting up. I decided if no one else was gonna help, then I would, and walked up to Ranfan, to the ire of Bulma for some reason.

I collected her clothes and walked up to her, holding out my hand. Ranfan stared at me for a moment before thanking me and taking my hand. I led her to one of the less-used rooms and let her inside to change while I stood in the doorway.

"So…" She began, "Why did you help me?"

"It was just the right thing to do, I don't really understand why no one went to help you before I did. It seems shameful to me to just stare at someone who tried their best with what they had at their disposal." I replied.

I felt some hands wrap around me from behind. "You're quite the gentleman then, most other guys would have just stared at me, and if they did help it would have been to get in my pants." She said. She walked around me before looking back and giving a wink. "Let's meet again sometime, it would be nice to have a guy friend that doesn't stare at me like I'm a piece of meat." With that, she walked off to the stands.

I met back up with Bulma to watch the next match, being two of the Body-builders crying animatedly and both of them refusing to let the other forfeit. Eventually, they decided to fight normally, even if they both kept "missing" before one just jumped off the ring and another crying session ensued. Now it was on the last Quarter-Final match, I walked up onto the platform, facing Giran.

"It's time for that last Quarter-Final match! This match will be Giran Vs. Hikari! Are both contestants ready?"

I nodded my head as the announcer looked to me before he looked to Giran. "I sure hope you're ready for a beatdown kid. This is gonna hurt!" The announcer took that as "Ready." and lept back outside the ring.

"Both contestants are ready. This match begins, NOW!"

Giran lept at me, and I let Star Platinum block the punch. This sent a wave of confusion before I used my Magic to make it visible. Causing the stands to erupt.

"What is this everyone, there seems to be someone interfering in the fight!?"

I yelled out, realizing I would need to explain. "This is not interference Announcer. This is Star Platinum, and it is an extension of my will." I dismissed Star Platinum. "If you think it's better, I will not use it."

"I would appreciate it, contestant Hikari. Please fight with your own fists."

I nodded and began walking towards Giran, who at this point knew that something was wrong. He seemed to get over it quickly though, shaking his head and charging at me again. I stopped and turned away slightly, before raising my palm to him. I pooled some Ki into my hand and released a small shockwave. This was all it took to send Giran hurtling back before I moved again. Reappearing behind him, I kicked him down into the platform. I landed softly next to him, before picking him up by the tail and throwing him across the ring again. Letting him fall out this time.

"That kick from before was for using more force than necessary on Ranfan," I stated, before walking off the platform. "Let me know when my next fight is, will ya? I'm heading inside for a bit."

* * *

Heading inside and to a room, I sat down in a chair I created. 'Why did him hurting Ranfan get to me? I don't even know the girl, I shouldn't have cared at all.' I thought as I sat there. I continued to think about it for a while before dismissing the thought entirely. 'It doesn't matter, it was petty, yes, but it was just showing some amount of compassion for a fellow person. There is nothing more to it.'

I got up and headed back out to see the tail end of another body-builder getting his shit smacking by Nam again, this time a Semi-Final match. Now it was my turn to beat up the last body-builder. It was pretty simple, the moment the match started I sent out a shockwave that knocked him off the platform.

This all led to the Finals. The last match, between myself and Nam. Which was pretty anti-climatic. As soon as the match started, Nam decided that a quick charge was the best approach. This did not go well for him as I sidestepped his attack and immediately spin-kicked him out of the ring.

"What an amazing side-step made by Hikari! Followed up by the match-winning kick that ended it for Nam!" The announcer exclaimed into his mic as he walked up. "Hikari is the new World Martial Arts Champion! Is there anything you wish to say, young man?" He asked as he pointed his mic to me.

I looked around at the crowd before turning to the Announcer again. "I would like to inform the people of Earth about something important. Please tell me this is being broadcast." I said.

"Why yes, it is, to millions of homes around the world in fact. We usually have just about everyone watching. So what is this important information you wish to inform us of?" He asked.

I turned to the other side of the Platform, where everyone finally noticed Bulma setting up a box of metal at. "That box over there?" I pointed "It's made of some of the strongest metal on Earth, fused together perfectly to enhance it to levels far beyond even the lightweight Titanium."

"I understand… Why have you had it set up in the ring though?" the Announcer asked.

"A… demonstration," I said as I walk towards it. "Please go over there with Bulma, This area will be unsafe." The Announcer seemed to get the message as he ran over beside Bulma. He decided to question her about what I was going to do, getting a good explanation on her part.

"That block of metal is strong enough to take a direct missile and barely dent. Hikari is about to blast a hole through it using his energy alone."

"Blast? Energy?" The Announcer questioned.

"Hikari has great control over an energy called Ki, which can be manipulated into energy-based attacks quite easily, and becomes more powerful when focused. He wanted to introduce this manipulation of life energy to the Earth as a whole and felt this tournament would be his chance. He didn't even keep the money, instead of giving it to Nam and Ranfan respectively." Bulma explained.

"But why did he want to give everyone the knowledge of this power? What of the criminals that will begin to abuse it?"

Before Bulma could Answer, I had begun to charge my attack to show off the power of Ki. I decided that a regular Ki Blast would be too weak, but using any of my beams would be overkill and might hurt someone. So I created a Ki Beam real quick to use for this demonstration. Raising a hand to the block of condensed metal, I charged up a yellow Ki ball. "Hrah!"

As I let out a small shout, the Ki left my hand, leaving a trail to connect to it, towards the metal block. Barely a second passed as it tears through the blocks middle section, blasting all the way through and out of the back-side. Using my connection, I bent it upwards into the sky before forcing it to combust. The stadium looked on in awe as this happened, most thinking it was a trick till they felt the heat as the beam passed them.

**You have created a new skill!**

**[Ki Beam]**

**Lvl: 2 (100/200)**

**A beam of Ki similar to a Ki Blast, but a bit more powerful and more controllable.**

**Damage: Base Damage +6%**

I looked back to Bulma and the Announcer to see Bulma looking disappointed and the Announcer freaking out about the possible damage if my beam didn't curve. Eventually, the guy calmed down and came up to me with his usual grin, though a bit forced, to question me again.

"So that was Ki?" the Announcer asked.

"Why yes, it was, quite scary isn't it?"

"Is that all you wanted to show the people at home?"

"Weeeell, I wanted to blow up the moon. But we kinda need that."

Dead Silence.

"Come on, it was a joke! Like I'd actually do that… **Someday**"

"Ahah, yea, a joke. Anyways, in all seriousness, anything else?"

"Yeah, I already know that a lot of people might use this for their own gain by force. That's why I wish for a Police Chief from each city to contact me. I will be able to train a few policemen in the art of Ki to a point of being quite the force against any newbie to Ki who thinks they're invincible. I'm serious about this too, if you don't contact me in the next week, I'll assume that your city is fine no matter what I hear. That's all I have to say" I finish as I walk away towards Bulma.

Grabbing Bulma's shoulder I locked eyes with Ranfan, she seemed to want to say something to me… I teleport to her with Bulma, grabbing her shoulder too, before bringing us all to Boksa's signature just outside the tournament building. They all immediately knew what to do, as I had explained this to them already. Grabbing on to me, we teleported to the main lobby of Capsule Corp. using a butler's signature that was slightly raised above human standards by myself.

After that, they all took notice of Ranfan, to Bulma's ire again for some reason. "Don't worry, I just saw that she wanted to talk and decided here was the best place. After I'm done talking to her though, we all have something to discuss. I've put it off long enough I think, and Boksa already knows what I'm not." I state as I lead Ranfan to a private area to speak. "It'll only be a bit."

* * *

"So, what do you need? I know you wanted to speak, but not what about." I asked Ranfan.

"You… you can teleport? Whatever, not relevant right now. I wanted to give this back to you." Ranfan said as she took out a wad of Zeni. "You won it, not me. Plus, you helped me after my fight anyway, consider it a payment." She continued as she tried to hand it to me.

I took ahold of her hand and pushed it back. "Ranfan, I'm already pretty much set for life, not even the Brief's family fortune holds a candle to mine. You keep the money, there was something else you wanted to talk about anyways, I can tell you know?"

She stared at me for a moment. "Do you have a girlfriend? And if you do, you think she'll mind if I join?"

I blinked. I blinked again. "What?..."

"I said-"

"I know what you said! I meant why? You barely know me, and yet you want to date me all of a sudden? No seriously."

"We both know that you're a good guy, and you were the first person to help me for a good reason and not try to get a peek or a handful."

Technically true… I mean, she's making good points. That still doesn't mean I know her enough or that she knows me enough to be making this decision. "Come on Ranfan, we don't truly know each other."

"But-"

"Alright! Alright already, I will say this. We can hang out sometime and talk and stuff, just learn more about each other before this goes further. Ok?" I ask

"... Fine." She says, pouting.

"Then come on, if you're serious about this, then I guess you should hear this conversation too," I say as I lead her to the main room. Everyone looked to me as I motioned Ranfan to sit down at the table with the others.

I took a breath, "As Boksa already knows, I am not human."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Breaking Limits

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for missing the designated time for my posts, again. I'ma make it up by just writing as much as possible this week. Let's just get right into it**

* * *

The room was silent for a second while everyone processed this new information, except Boksa, who leaned forward in curiosity. This wasn't news to him, but he never got the answer to what exactly I was. The rest came out of their stupor in varying ways.

"I knew it!" Bulma shouted

"..." That was Panchy, she just sat there smiling.

"What!?" Ranfan screamed

Once they had all, excuse me, once Bulma and Ranfan shut up about it, we were on to business.

"Yes, I am not human. I am in fact what you would call an 'Alien.' I was born on Planet Vegeta, home to the warrior race known as Saiyans." I explained.

"But then, why are you here?" Ranfan asked.

"And does that mean when you met your family, you met your Saiyan parents?" Bulma continued.

"Yes to your question Bulma, Ranfan however, your question is a much more… somber story." I started, "When I was born, the planet was already in grave danger. You see, there is a tyrant named Frieza who rules over a good chunk of the universe. This included my home planet. My father, Bardock, had discovered Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans by having them all recalled back to Vegeta. Then he would destroy it, with a flick of his finger. Bardock knew that this was the end, but decided if he was going out he could at least save his son. He sent me off-planet, then tried to challenge Frieza, he failed." Silence sat in as I thought about what to say next. "This is how I landed on Earth, Bardock has chosen this planet specifically because it was on the outskirts of Frieza's Empire and had an average battle power of five. Making it the perfect planet for me to live on without the fear that Frieza would kill one of his sons."

"One of?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, one of, I have a brother. His name is apparently Raditz and he was with the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, and Counselor Nappa. They are the only other Saiyan survivors." I turn around, "Now that it's out of the way, we can move on to more important things."

"What could be more important than finding out you're an alien?" Ranfan asks.

"Knowing that, eventually, Raditz will try to find me." The room was silent once again, "I will let the news sink in for a bit. I'm going to go train." I said as I walked off.

* * *

I went to the backyard and opened my ID again. Starting up the Boss Rush and clearing the Z Saga villains quickly and easily and getting into the main battle of the Namek Saga. I remember getting a perk for defeating all of the Z Saga the first time. It was called Oozaru Control and basically allowed me to have minor control over myself in that form. Meaning I could at most, pick a target and then everything fades until that target is dead.

Now though, I really want whatever perk I will get for beating Frieza, but I know that won't be for a while since Goku barely did anything with a power level of three million while I am still at Ginyu levels. Thankfully, these guys still give me a ton of experience per run. I think I'll just do a few runs and see if I can't get a boost from it. I'll get to level fifty, I think that'll be enough.

* * *

Level forty-nine, and one battle away from fifty. I look to the corner of my vision.

**HP: 570/17,720 -187/s**

**Ki: 6,280/21,264**

**Sta: 3,490/7,126 -50/s**

**Power Level: (354,871) X10 = 3,548,710**

I really need to start using my other energy sources, I always seem to rely on Ki. I looked back to newly named Xeno-Frieza, the fucking disgusting creature he is, and grit my teeth.

**3rd Form Frieza**

**Lvl: 42**

**Health: 460/20000**

**Power Level: 3,500,000**

I could finally kill this form, but I was nowhere near beating fifty-percent Final Form Frieza. It frustrated me to no end. Facing the Xenomorph-Wannabe lying bloodied on the ground, I let loose a newly acquired skill, Big Bang Attack. He was disintegrated in an instant.

**You have gained a level!**

**You are now at Level 50!**

**You have unlocked a new feature!**

**[Racial Adaptation]**

**Due to gaining enough power, you are now able to reach through universes to gain racial gene samples. These can be used in any way you might be able to. The main use of this has been fused with the unique skill [Gene-Splicer].**

**[Gene-Splicer]**

**You can now splice other races' genetics into your own.**

**0% chance to gain racial weaknesses. Decreases at higher levels.**

**50% chance to gain racial oddities. Example: Getting legendary Super Saiyan genetics when splicing Saiyan DNA. Can choose to disable this chance during use.**

"... Huh, neat." I said as I let Kaioken drop.

**For recovering from a low HP amount, you have gained a Zenkai Boost!**

**Due to close Power Level deduction and HP deviation from max, taking into account level difference, You gain +1000 to all stats!**

"Holy Shit!" I yelled out as I felt my power swell up and my muscles grow and define multiple times. I looked down to my hand and flexed it, feeling the amount of strength I gained in one moment I mumbled out a quiet, "Status."

**Name: Hikari Son**

**Titles(3)**

**The Gamer**

**HardCore:**

**You are the definition of "Go Hard!" - Double Experience**

**Open Slot**

**Lvl: 50 (800/5000)**

**Power Level: 662,306**

**Hp: (36240/36240)**

**HpRegen: 623/s**

**Ki: (43488/43488)**

**KiRegen: 509/m**

**GKi: (10008/10008)**

**GKi Regen: 384.5/m**

**Cha: (30540/30540)**

**Cha Regen: 572/m**

**Rei: (15840/15840)**

**Rei Regen: 260/m**

**Mp: (32340/32340)**

**Mp Regen: 260/m**

**Sta: (14448/14448)**

**Sta Regen: 769/s (Only out of Battle)**

**Str: 2780**

**End: 2615**

**Vit: 2545**

**Dex: 2695**

**Int: 1300**

**Wis: 1300**

**Damage: 556**

**Status Points: 40**

**Perk Points: 31**

Again, I seem to have gone too far this time… Eh, whatever, It just means I'm much more powerful now than anything up till Final Form Frieza now. I guess I should at least use the new feature once since I never got to use Gene-Splicer before.

**[Racial Adaptation] activated!**

**Please state a race from anywhere in the Multiverse.**

Oh shit, that's right, anywhere… Let's stick with the world I'm in right now for the time being.

"Arcosian?"

**Arcosian selected**

**[Arcosian Race]**

**You gai-**

I went ahead and dismissed the page, I already know what this would do. I most likely gained some passive and a tiny power boost.

"Though now I really need to figure out how to unlock Super Saiyan-"

**Notice:**

**You are now able to unlock Transformations due to your level of power and growth, these must be purchased with Perk Points, however, they will be more expensive than the regular items in the Perk Shop and have Requirements. To show these items, just say or think "Transformation Shop."**

… "Transformation Shop?" I ask aloud, opening an entirely new Window.

**Transformation Shop**

**Basic Saiyan Set**

**[Super Saiyan]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**The form spoke of in legends among the Saiyans. It is said that a Super Saiyan may appear once every 1,000 years, a being of immense power, a form awakened by fury.**

**X50 Multiplier**

**Gain Debuff [Uncontrolled Fury], may cause you to lash out at allies but not outright attack. It makes you keen to fight and may mess with your personality while active.**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 300,000+ Fulfilled**

**A Trigger. Something to set you off. (Must be bought first to fulfill this)**

**Cost: 5 Perk Points -**

'That is a lot of information to dump on me like that. I'll still take it though.' I thought as a pretty long window appeared, immediately bought Super Saiyan, not looking at anything else, before switching over to the Perk Menu to see what's new.

**[Perk Shop]**

**You can now Pass on Perks that you don't want or need to free up the slot to generate a new Perk.**

**[Omae Wa Mou, Shindeiru](½)**

**Quadruple your Str stat for one Strike move, if it doesn't kill your enemy your Str stat will drop to one third for a full minute.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

**[Saiyan Biology]**

**You are a member of a proud warrior race of the Saiyans, meaning that you gain power much faster than any other race out there. Except maybe the Arcosians.**

**Experience requirement decreased by 10%**

**Cost 2 Perk Points**

**[Age Matters]**

**Age matters too you know, tack age onto your level when calculating battle power for a much better result. This affects you accordingly as well.**

**Also adds a year onto your age. Grows you accordingly.**

**Cost: 8 Perk Points**

Hmm, the first one seems pretty useless. Guess I'll just pass on the obvious reference since it has a crushing debuff if I miss. I'll take Age Matters and Saiyan Biology too I guess.

With that done, I think it's time to head back to the Gravity Chamber since I need to increase my stats faster. I really want whatever I'm gonna get from defeating Frieza. Walking to the back door, I heard a scream from Bulma somewhere in the house. I immediately teleport inside, ready for anything, just in case.

My eyes widen as I take in the scene. There are three aliens in suits similar to the Frieza Force, but looking a bit older, and they all have less techy Ki Blast Guns than I can remember from the show. In the grasp of one of them is Ranfan, with one of the Ki Guns to her head, while Bulma is at gunpoint standing at the other side of the room. Panchy is still seated with a gun to her head as well.

Looking around I try to find Boksa, before spotting him. Laying on the floor on the other side of the table, he isn't moving.

**Rage Bar Unlocked.**

**Rage: _30%_**

He isn't moving and there are tears in Panchy's eyes.

**Rage:_ 58%_**

I can't sense his Ki

**Rage:_ 83%_**

There's a hole in his back, I can see the white of the floor through it as it shows the burn marks on the sides of the hole those pieces of filth put through him.

_**Rage: 100%**_

**You have entered a state of Uncontrolled Rage.**

**"You Bastards… I'll kill you all!"**

* * *

Pov Change: Bulma

It was supposed to be a nice day, we were all just sitting down in the kitchen, talking about the news we had gotten. We had even moved on to other subjects while we waited for Hikari to come back. Then it all went to hell.

We heard a bang and daddy stood up to check what it was. I saw someone appear behind him and before I could speak we all heard a blast. I watched as they shot a hole through daddy's chest as his eyes widened, then he fell to the ground.

I screamed and Ranfan was grabbed out of her seat. The weird-looking alien guy that had just killed daddy put his gun to my head and told me to shut up in a gruff voice. One of the others put one to mom's head too.

That was when Hikari popped in out of nowhere, immediately looking around. Taking in all of what was happening before he froze. I knew where he was looking. Hikari and Daddy had grown to like and respect each other and often talked about a multitude of things all the time.

Hikari's eyes widened as he looked at him, and he began to shake. His eyes flashing turquoise as his hair stood up, spiking and flashing a golden color. I could practically taste the power he was putting out… and rage. Hikari didn't look away from Daddy's body as he spoke.

**"You bastards… I'll kill you all!"** He screamed out as the room around us seemed to explode, sending us all flying.

Landing on my side, I immediately looked around to see if Ranfan and Mom were ok. Finding them both to be in the same boat as myself. Then I felt something wet drop onto my head. The alien was behind me, with a gun to my head again. He wasn't firing though, and it took me a moment to notice. A hand was sticking out through his chest in a claw position.

**"You think I'd let you kill any more of my loved ones? Think again bitch."** I heard Hikari from behind the alien. He threw the guy up into the sky. **"Taste my unbridled fury!"** He yelled **"Big Bang Kamehameha!"** An enormous beam of energy exploded from his being and completely eclipsed the alien, before dissipating after a few seconds.

Hikari looked down at me, **"Stay here."** This was not a question, it was an absolute order.

I looked over as a scream rang out. Mom was in the grasp of win if the aliens with one of those guns to her head. "You won't take a step towards us if you know what's good for this female here!" It yelled in a creepy voice. Then it gained a smirk. "In fact, you're gonna watch us for a bit," It said as it licked Mom's cheek. 'No… not that, anything but that!' I thought as I realized his intent.

A sudden burst of energy almost blew me away as I looked to see Hikari even angrier. All he did was raise his hand and pointed at the alien. **"You will suffer a fate worse than Hell itself for that."** Before pointing to the other alien and sending a small beam at him. Piercing right through its head.

The alien near my mom seemed to lose his bravado quickly, before gaining it back. **"He didn't have a hostage, I do. You won't do a thing as long as this female is in my grasp!"** He yelled out.

His other hand began to trail down. Before it could even get to her chest Panchy was beside me and the alien was on the ground. Hikari was right beside him, glaring down at the freak. **"Get up. I know you aren't dead you pathetic piece of shit."** a few moments, nothing. **"Grrr. Fine then, I'll just do this the hard way."**

Hikari picked up the alien, who immediately began struggling since playing dead didn't work. He tossed him up before the alien seemed to start taking hits, even though Hikari wasn't moving at all. I strained my senses, thinking about the small amount of training I got in sensing Ki from Hikari. Then I saw it, a second person seemingly connected to Hikari pummeling the alien. **"Don't kill him Stardust, he needs to suffer,"** Hikari stated.

Stardust, as Hikari called him, stopped raining punches and caught the alien by the head. **"Your death could have been quick, you know?"** A red beam pierced the alien's left shin as it screamed out in pain. **"You just had to go that extra step didn't you?"** Another, to his left wrist. **"To threaten Panchy like that."** Another, his right thigh **"Someone I care for, threatened with rape!?"** seven beams right after another in quick succession to different critical spots on his body. **"You really should have stopped while you were ahead after that."** More beams, **"but no, then you had to actually try to go through with it."** I looked away after that, this was too brutal. Hikari was never like this before. What was going on? **"How do you feel now?"** I heard Hikari ask.

Then there was a massive light, I turned back to see the alien was gone. Hikari was still standing there, as his hair dropped back down and back to its black color, his eyes turning back with it. Then he looked to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"I… I'm sorry." He said, before turning around. "I'll go get the Dragon Balls…" He walked away.

* * *

It's been a week and Hikari's not back yet, Daddy was alive again though. We had put him in a room on a bed for the time being as we waited for Hikari to come back with the Dragon Balls. Then on the second day after the aliens happened, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal like it was just another day. After the reunion, which involved many tears, we all figured that Hikari must have used the Dragon Balls away from Capsule Corp. for some reason.

We quickly realized this wasn't the case when he didn't pop back in after a day. I couldn't sense him and we didn't have any other way of contacting him either. At this point, I can't tell if he's ever coming back…

* * *

Pov Change: Hikari

I was in an ID again today, It's been four days since I revived Boksa, and a week since I left Capsule Corp. too. I just didn't know what to do. I had let my rage control me, I even took some kind of… sadistic pleasure in torturing that Frieza Force soldier. Yes, I had a right to be angry, and to hate those soldiers for what they did. I didn't have to torture though, I didn't need to act like Frieza towards them or anyone for that matter.

Then there was the new Rage Bar, If it gets to one hundred percent, I gain the Debuff called Uncontrolled Rage. It basically makes me act out against whoever caused it to fill in a sadistic manner. Influencing me in a way I didn't think the game could. I know I'm not "Good" in any sense. I'm not here to save the world and I know that I just want to grow in power as much as possible.

I just wish Bulma didn't have to see me act that way… I should go back, rationally I know Bulma would understand and accept it. At the same time, I can't help but fear she might be afraid of me for what she had seen.

"... I don't know what to do!" I yelled out as I pushed out my power. Destroying everything around me in this empty world.

… "Maybe… Menu"

[Menu]

Status

Options

Save

Load

Extras

Exit Game

… 'I could Exit Game and just do something else for a while… Yeah, I could visit a different world and try something new for a bit, I can just save and come back whenever.'

"Hikari!" I heard Bulma's voice in my head. "Come to bed." "Hikari…" "You don't need to sleep on the couch." "Hikari." "You can cook?" "I would have gone with you!" "Hikariiii!" "What about me?"

I can't… I can't just leave and avoid the problem. I care too much about her now to just give up and leave. "ID Escape" The world cracks and breaks away. Ki sensing picks up everyone on Earth in an instant, but one stands out. The only person I spent a significant amount of time and memorized their Ki Signature. Bulma.

I put two fingers to my head, "I'll face it head-on."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Don't you just love Cliffhangers?**

**I would like to remind you, for no specific reason, that you may not see certain things if the Pov we are on doesn't see it. Again, no specific reason, just a reminder.**

**It's also occurred to me that I never described what Hikari's Mangekyou looks like… Unfortunately, there is no way I could describe the way what I'm thinking of looks without it taking an hour. That's why I have a link to a picture of what I feel it looks like. Unfortunately again, I can't paste that link here. I do have it my discord though, so if you really want to see it, join the discord. You can find the backend of an invite in an earlier chapter's ending Author's Note like this one.**

**Edit: Didn't realize that the bolds didn't transfer.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Acceptance

**Author's Note:  
Sorry for not uploading last weekend, but I was visiting some family and didn't really have access to a computer to type on. I refuse to go back to typing on my phone, god, the number of spelling errors. Let's continue with this now, eh?**

* * *

As I was about to Instant Transmission back to Bulma, I noticed a sort of… minimized window to the right of my vision. It must have been there for a bit, as I hadn't really been checking for something like that. 'Open' I thought, and it enlarged to a red window in front of me.

**Notice:**

**Rage has been activated for the first time, therefore, an explanation must be given.**

**The Rage Bar, it is a direct opposite to [Gamer's Mind]. Once filled, the player will enter an uncontrolled state of rage towards the enemies that initiated it. It does not matter if other stress caused it to fill over time, and Rage does not decrease over time either. Only the enemies who cause that last 1% become the target of your rage.**

**There is no way to combat this effect.**

I stared at the notification. Yes, I had looked at the description of the Rage Bar by Observing it, but that didn't state it was a "direct opposite" to my Gamer's Mind. 'This is why I acted the way I did…' I thought. 'Does this mean I was influenced by all the feelings blocked from my reincarnation too?' I continued to think for a bit before dismissing the feelings I might still be harboring due to Gamer's Mind. I'll deal with that another time.

'I got this when I bought Super Saiyan right? So this was inevitable, but still… Why would the game force something like _this_ on me?'

"Whatever, I still need to talk to Bulma." I dismissed the window and focused on Bulma's signature once again, this time actually initiating the technique.

* * *

Appearing in the dark was not expected, but it should have been. It was midday when I was on the other side of the world, of course it would be midnight for Bulma. I looked to see her sleeping on her bed… hugging a body pillow of my sleeping body? When did she get a picture of me sleeping? Why for that matter? You know what, never mind.

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, I was greeted to a dark kitchen, before the lights came on. Sitting in a chair opposite to the way I came in was Boksa. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Have a seat Hikari, we have some things to talk about," Boksa said, motioning to the seat in front of him.

I walked forward and slowly sat down. Silence.

"Boksa I-" I tried to speak

"Stop," Boksa interrupted, holding up a hand. "Before you begin apologizing and carrying on about how you "Shouldn't have acted that way," let me tell you one thing." He stood, "No one here thinks any less of you, no matter how you acted. Panchy even believes it was justified."

"But I tortured that last alien, and I even enjoyed doing it," I said as I looked down. "Even if it was a side effect of my powers, I shouldn't have let it control me."

"Like I keep telling you, it's alright. Just accept it, get back up, and help me test the new gravity chamber."

I looked up to Boksa, waving me to follow him as he walked away. Time slowed to a standstill as I used Stardust's power to give myself some time to think. Even creating a new skill for that purpose.

**Skill Created!**

**[Accelerated Thinking]**

**Lvl 1 (0/100)**

**Accelerate your mind's processing power making it seem like time has slowed down to let you think about what to do next, be it for battle, games like chess, or for general usage.**

**While using this 2 seconds to you is actually 1 second.**

'He's right, I may have done those things, but it was in reaction to something I felt was unforgivable. Plus, since when did I truly care about morality?' I thought to myself. 'I'll think more on this later.'

Walking to Boksa's side as my time ran out, he didn't even react, we made our way to the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

I spent the next hour or so talking with Boksa about what had happened, confiding my Gamer ability and even my reincarnation. He took it all with a blank face, before telling me it didn't really matter to him. The way Boksa saw it, I am a family friend, maybe more with Bulma and have taken the responsibility of protecting them without them asking. He said with how I acted, he knew he could trust me.

After all of that, he told me to train and clear my mind, while he went to bed. Leaving me with a new goal. I will protect the Briefs, no matter what.

* * *

Flying off towards The Lookout, capsuled gravity chamber in hand, I was already making a plan to gain a massive amount of strength. You see if I activate an ID while in an active gravity room, the gravity from the room extends to all of my ID. This effectively means I can train at high gravity levels to gain stats, while also fighting to gain levels.

I had also noticed something when I checked my status earlier, my power level was known as Suppressed Power Level. When I looked into this, I found out that gaining the Arcosian Race did a lot more than I thought it did. Apparently, since I kept my Saiyan appearance, the Game modified the powers of the Arcosian's to fit my body. Giving me the ability to make a Final Form, which came with a massive boost. I only had one problem with it, I was forced to choose an extra body part, horns.

In the end, I chose some Demon Lord looking horns(basically double twisted horns coming from my temples that were faced backwards in a straight shot). I then went ahead and transformed, because when you think about it, this is basically my true form and my "Base" was now a suppression technique. My power was increased by ten times due to this, putting me over eight million immediately. The Game basically retconned my stats though to fit this in, so my actual numbers other than Power Level did not increase.

I flexed my hand as I stood in front of a gaping Kami and Popo, as I had landed in front of them before actually transforming.

"H-Hikari? What is this power you possess?" Kami questioned.

"I believe I have gained access to a higher power that was locked away in my subconscious. Never mind that though, I came here to request to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." I said.

"Ah well, of course you can Hikari, you don't really need to ask. Though, I should warn you that you can only use the room two times. After that, you can never enter it again." Kami explained.

"I understand, just lead the way."

With that, Kami lead me to the door and I entered without much of a thought.

* * *

Alright, Time to maximize my training to the extreme. Taking out my gravity chamber, I set it up and put it on a little over a thousand times Earth's gravity. Just enough to affect me, but not hinder me too much for the next part of my plan.

"ID Create, Time Dilation Max: Boss Rush"

**Are you sure you wish to do this?**

**Y/N**

Tapping the "Y" button, the window morphed into a red color.

**Maximum ID Created**

**ID: Boss Rush**

**1,200x Earth Gravity**

**Time Dilation: 2.5 years/1 day**

Yes, this will do nicely.

* * *

It's been two years here so far. Constantly running the Boss Rush ID, hitting a wall, doing the new Extermination ID I had unlocked, before going right back to the Boss Rush when I felt I had gained enough power to beat the next fight. This caused massive growth in level, and in physical stats since I could increase gravity in the "Chamber" from inside the ID using the Game's windows.

Deciding to halt my training for a bit to check my status, I switched the ID over to an empty one and pulled up my stat page.

**Name: **_**Hikari Son**_

**Titles(3)**

_**The Gamer:**_

_**You are a Gamer - Gain [Gamer's Body] and [Gamer's Mind] Skills**_

_**HardCore:**_

_**You are the definition of "Go Hard!" - Double Experience**_

_**Immortal:**_

_**You are of at least God-Level 1 - God's will recognize you as a fellow God.**_

**Lvl: 100 (8600/10000)**

**Power Level: 28,553,480**

**God-Level: 1**

**Rage: 0%**

**Hp: (78920/78920)**

**HpRegen: 1124/s**

**Ki: (94704/94704)**

**KiRegen: 1164/m**

**GKi: (18543/18543)**

**GKi Regen: 734.5/m**

**Cha: (186240/186240)**

**Cha Regen: 671/m**

**Rei: (18540/18540)**

**Rei Regen: 305/m**

**Mp: (67080/67080)**

**Mp Regen: 305/m**

**Sta: (32820/32820)**

**Sta Regen: 1469/s (Only out of Battle)**

**Str: 5240**

**End: 5120**

**Vit: 5820**

**Dex: 5590**

**Int: 1525**

**Wis: 1525**

**Damage: 1048**

**Status Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 8**

I think this is enough for pure leveling and stat increases for now. I'll probably start on my main abilities after I check over what skills I'll actually use in fights. For now, though, I need to recap what exactly I gained over these two years, as I wasn't really paying attention.

Opening a recently discovered Log in my menu, I backtracked to the beginning of my training to look over what I gained. That's right, I had started buying my transformations as I leveled up… I believe I have up to Super Saiyan Three now, as I decided to get Grade Two and Grade Three, even if they are kinda useless. They all leveled up quite quickly, and I think I recently bought Super Saiyan God, which is where my new Title came from. Other than buying those, I used all my status points to increase Int and Wis, as I couldn't do it any other way since there were no challenging subjects left to study anymore.

This all got me to my current stats and gave me a new ranking system to keep track of.

**Due to unlocking the power of Super Saiyan God, you have gained full access to your God Ki. This has put you on the Universal God Ranking System. This ranking system goes from 1 to 10 in "God-Level"**

**You are currently God-Level 1, or an Immortal. Most Kais in Otherworld are considered to be on this level, but not in raw strength.**

**Most Gods of Destruction are God-Level 5, Beerusuress being the strongest of them is God-Level 6**

**All Angels are God-Level 6, the Grand Priest is God-Level 8**

**There is only one God-Level 10, Zeno-Sama, the Omni-King**

**Remember, from God-Level 1 to 3, it is more about control over God Ki than actual power.**

Yeah, this really got to me about just how far I was from Beerus…

Though I did get a skill along with it too.

**[God Ki Control]**

**Lvl 6 (200/600)**

**The ability to control the reservoir God Ki throughout your body.**

**Your current control is Trash.**

Other than that, I mastered all of the transformations I had bought, except for God, to the point that the multiplier was increased. Mastered Super Saiyan gave me times sixty instead of fifty now. It was great to know I could improve a transformation if I trained it to max. I'm pretty sure all transformations had a max level of ten now though, they just took more experience the greater the transformation.

I also now had money, well, Munny. Apparently the Extermination ID is for getting experience and Munny. Yes, my currency is from a game, I think it's based off either Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. Not sure which. Though, if I take out one Munny, it gets turned into one-thousand Zeni. I'm guessing it will carry over to new worlds with me since it works like this.

I did notice a new menu popping up in the Transformation Shop in the Log though, or more accurately, a new set in it.

**Transformation Shop**

**Arcosian Set**

**[Fifth Form]**

**A form beyond your Final Form gained through extreme Ki Control and pure determination.**

**Must be Customized**

**Cost: 10 Perk Points**

**[ - Form]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Like Golden Frieza, you may unlock a further form and choose its color. It affects the color of your hair and/or horns only due to race.**

**Must be Customized.**

**Cost: 30 Perk Points**

Not gonna lie, the colored form was looking good on that menu, but I don't have the Perk Points to get it. 'Really need to find out if there's another way to get Perk Points.'

**Problem Detected**

'Huh?'

**Perk Points need boosted. **

**Determining best Route.**

**Created new Route to gain Perk Points.**

**New Route created.**

**ID Added to [ID Create]!**

"Did- did the Game just help me out?"

**The Game is here to help, not hinder the Player.**

**If a problem occurs, the Game will fix it.**

"Huh, neat." Better check that new ID.

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. It comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters, High Monsters, Bosses, Boss Rush,(DB,Z,GT/Super)**

**Special IDs: Perk Point Farm**

**Time Dilation: 1 year/30 hours**

**Maxed for the Overworld**

Using Observe on the Perk Point Farm ID, I looked through a description of it.

**Perk Point Farm ID**

**The ID allows you to fight through waves of mobs that get stronger as you go quite quickly. You earn 1 Perk Point every 5 waves, which is coincidentally the same interval that the enemies increase in difficulty by a great amount**

**You may only Farm for 5 Perk Points per day, but you can keep going through waves for Exp and other prizes.**

Alright then, it seems like a good ID to level my moves and gain what I need for the Transformation Menu.

"Let's get this going! ID Create: Perk Point Farm!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Working Things Out

**Author's Note:  
Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I lost internet for a bit and after I got it back, I started this chapter before realizing I had forgotten some things and needed to reread my story and think some things through. After rereading the story I was hesitant to continue it as I have made several mistakes with it that can't be easily rectified. Then I forgot about the story for a few weeks, and kept trying to force myself to write only to come up with nothing.**

**I have, however, decided to try and keep it going and have broken through the little block I had. Hopefully this won't happen again.**

**Let's just get on with it though, **_**Ikuso!**_

* * *

Stepping out of the Hyperbolic Chamber, I noticed Kami and Popo looking at me in awe and no small amount of fear. It was warranted though, I did grow a _lot_ in the chamber. I was practically invincible till the Super Saga at this point.

"Hello Kami, Popo, I hope that my power is not too surprising for you to greet me," I state in a monotone.

"... No! No, It's just… surprising." Kami said as he shook himself out of his fear and walked up to me, "Your power is above most of the known gods… actually pretty much all of them except for, _those two_."

"That's nice to know. I now know that I am strong enough to protect Earth from _almost_ any threat." I say irritably.

My aura blares to life, stopping any response to my comment as I take off towards Capsule Corp. Making it there in less than a second as I seem to simply phase into existence near the front door. Stopping for a moment, I force through my hesitation and walk into the Brief's house.

Finding Boksa sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee and Panchy making some, what seems to be dinner, with no Bulma in sight. I go to ask where she is but Boksa just points to the stairs leading to her room. Nodding, I turn and head for the stairs. Hesitating again at the stairs I hear Boksa clear his throat, gaining my attention, and again pointing to the stairs. I get the message and force myself to head up.

Stopping at her door, I give it a slight knock.

"Go away mom, I already told you I don't want to talk about it." I hear Bulma mutter.

I flinch back but knock again, louder this time, before just straight up opening the door.

"Mom, I said I… don't… Hikari?" Bulma says as she sits up, seeing me walk in.

Walking over to her computer, I pull out the chair and sit in it, facing her as she sits up completely on the bed. We sit there in silence for a bit, before I finally get the nerve to say something.

"Bulma… I'm sorry."

She blinks, before shaking her head. "Sorry for what? You didn't even do anything to me." She asks.

"I'm sorry that you had to see what I did to those three beings, no matter how mad I was, I shouldn't have done that." I continue, looking away.

"So what your saying is, you're not sorry for doing it, only that I saw you do it?"

I stopped and thought for a second. Was I sorry for doing what I did? … No, I wasn't. I was just scared that she would be afraid of me. "Yes, I don't feel bad about what I did, to be honest? I don't think I really have that good sense of morality when it comes to people I don't have a connection with like friends and family." I say as I take a breath, "If I had done that without you there, I wouldn't feel anything about it at all. You being there to witness it is what got to me, scared me even."

"Why would you be scared?"

"... Because you saw a glimpse of what I can and will do if anyone in this house were in danger."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'So'?"

"So what? I won't claim to have the best morals either. I am a 16, now 18, year-old girl who decided to go on a trip around the world to wish for the "Perfect Boyfriend" and instead fell for a 13, now 15, year-old boy instead. What part of that screams "Morality" to you?"

… She has a point there.

"Alright, I get it, I didn't do anything wrong. God, it's like I'm talking to Boksa about it again."

"You take that back!"

'Never!" I yell as I run out the door, normal human pace, of course.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Laying on the bed in Bulma's room, I stare up at a multitude of screens as I navigate through them mentally. Bulma is already asleep after an eventful day of us goofing around and messing with stuff around the lab. Boksa eventually kicked us out after we accidentally activated the self destruct on the improved gravity chamber he was working on. We shut it off immediately after, but he was still frustrated even if he was smiling the whole time.

I went through all of the options I had before purchasing the last two transformations from the Saiyan Set with my newly farmed perk points.

**[False Super Saiyan]**

**A Form allowing the use of the boost gained with Super Saiyan, but is completely uncontrollable and may cause you to attack allies in your way.**

**X40 Multiplier**

**Stamina Drain**

**Gain [Blind Rage] Debuff during use**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 100,000+**

**[Super Saiyan 4]**

**A complete change from the usual Super Saiyan look. This form embraces the power of an Oozaru and alters the body to handle the amount of raw power you gain.**

**Color of fur and hair customizable.**

**x4,000**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 5,000,000+ **_**Fulfilled**_

**[Super Saiyan 3] Purchased **_**Fulfilled**_

**Control over Oozaru **_**Fulfilled**_

Right after the purchase was complete the Transformation Store was updated

**Saiyan Set** **fully purchased**

**Final available Form form Saiyan Set unlocked**

**[Super Saiyan 5]**

**A form reminiscent of Super Saiyan 3 but with the feral look of Super Saiyan 4. This is the peak of the Saiyan's wild Oozaru power.**

**x5,500**

**Power Level: 10,000,000+ **_**Fulfilled**_

**All [Super Saiyan] Forms Mastered **

**Perk Points: 30**

**New Set Unlocked**

**Offshot Forms**

**Forms found in other media, like Fanmade games, animations, and stories. Will consistently update itself as you progress through it.**

**[Spirit Saiyan]**

**A form that follows the principle of the attack [Spirit Bomb] to fuel a "Super Saiyan"' with large amounts of Positive Ki, Useful against Negative Ki Users.**

**x50**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 400,000 **_**Fulfilled**_

**Cost: 8 Perk Points**

**[Corrupt Saiyan]**

**A form of "Super Saiyan" fueled by pure Negative Energy, useful against God Ki and.**

**x50**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 400,000 **_**Fulfilled**_

**Cost: 8 Perk Points**

**[True Saiyan]**

**A form of "Super Saiyan" fueled by Neutral Ki. Has no True Weakness, but no True Strength to other Ki Use.**

**x50**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 500,000 **_**Fulfilled**_

**Cost: 10 Perk Points**

… Ooooook then, I guess I have more forms to get and grind after I get through the God tree. Whatever. Closing the Transformation Shop window, I sifted through all my other options before coming to a stop on my Status page. Noticing something I should have way before. My power level is a little above fifty million. I could literally just use Kaio-ken times three to annihilate Frieza.

Circulated Chakra through my body, I let a line of it flow out towards a body pillow in a chair near the bed, grabbing said pillow with my Chakra, I performed a half assed Substitution with it.

**[Substitution Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 1 (50/100)**

**Use Chakra to switch places with an object near you almost instantaneously.**

It worked at least, No matter how bad I am at using Chakra since I've been mainly using Ki. I really need to get on fixing that, I have those grinded skills in Mana and Chakra for a reason. Getting up from the chair I ended up in, I went downstairs, passing Boksa on the way through the kitchen and getting confirmation that the upgraded Gravity Chamber is complete. Continuing through the halls I began to come to a realization on my training…

"I have clones" I state in a monotone as I stop dead. " I have clones that can transfer main level and skill level experience to me when they dispel, and can go into IDs like my Perk Point Farm…"

Started my walk again. I berate myself on how much of an idiot I am to have not been using them since I got the skill. I could have gained a shit ton more stuff in less than half the time!

Entering the Gravity Chamber, I set it to times one thousand, not too heavy but heavy enough for extra exp to mastering forms.

I then summoned five Shadow Clones. "You three," I pointed to the left three of the line. "Each of you buy one of the newer forms and go into an Empty ID to master them." They salute and leave into their own IDs. "You," Pointing to the another, "get to work mastering [Super Saiyan 4] and [False Super Saiyan]" It left and I looked to the last clone. "You, get to mastering [Super Saiyan God]" Then it was gone too.

Walking out of the chamber, I went to the lab to start reading textbooks. I needed more mental stats.

* * *

Coming out of the lave I checked out my new mental stats, finding them in the three thousands. They were much harder for me to grind due to how utterly boring it is. It was still night, just passed three in the morning, and I was on my way to the living room. I had just gotten the exp from my clones and wanted to have a comfortable seat to consume the new information.

Sitting down on the couch, I started opening notification boxes. Beginning with the transformations. Thankfully the purchasing and leveling are shown on the same page.

**[Spirit Saiyan]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A form that follows the principle of the attack [Spirit Bomb] to fuel a "Super Saiyan"' with large amounts of Positive Ki, Useful against Normal Ki and Negative Ki Users.**

**x65**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 400,000 **_**Fulfilled**_

_**Purchased**_

**[Corrupt Saiyan]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A form of "Super Saiyan" fueled by pure Negative Energy, useful against God Ki and Neutral Ki users.**

**x65**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 400,000 **_**Fulfilled**_

_**Purchased**_

**[True Saiyan]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A form of "Super Saiyan" fueled by Neutral Ki. Has no True Weakness, but no True Strength to other Ki Use.**

**x65**

**Requirements:**

**Power Level: 500,000 **_**Fulfilled**_

_**Purchased**_

The next box was an update to the Transformation Shop, but it was only one form this time.

**Offshot Forms**

**Forms found in other media, like Fan-made games, animations, and stories. Will consistently update itself as you progress through it.**

**[Ikari]**

**The use of Primal power in base form, some describe it as being completely in tune with you Oozaru form, others say it's the true nature of a saiyan empowering them. No matter which is true, just know that this form is very hard to keep under control.**

**X100-1000 Multiplier, grows by 10 each minute.**

**Grants [Insane Rage] Debuff**

**Slowly fills Rage meter while in use**

**Requirements:**

**Controllable Oozaru **_**Fulfilled**_

**[Legendary Super Saiyan]**

**Cost: 40 Perk Points**

Pretty useless unless I decide to start Gene-Splicing again… which I am…

The next ones were just the other forms leveling

**[False Super Saiyan]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A Form allowing the use of the boost gained with Super Saiyan, but is completely uncontrollable and may cause you to attack allies in your way.**

**X45 Multiplier**

**[Super Saiyan 4]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A complete change from the usual Super Saiyan look. This form embraces the power of an Oozaru and alters the body to handle the amount of raw power you gain.**

**Color of fur and hair = Red and Black**

**x4,500**

**[Super Saiyan God]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The Power of the Gods. A form took when five riotous Saiyans poured their power into another. It can be accessed through training with God Ki as well.**

**Grants access to the Godly Scale power level.**

**X12,000**

**God-Level: 2**

Sweet.

Back to business now though. I have ten perk points left after all of this and my perk point form only gives me five a day… Wait, I can just send a clone in there, it should be able to handle the waves from that easily even with half my power. Plus they can transform…

Sending a clone to the farm ID, I decide to lay down and get some sleep. I may not need it, but that doesn't mean I won't indulge in such a comfortable feeling.

"Oh fuck I forgot about Ranfan... and the police training."

* * *

**Minor changes to the Doc, plus some last minute changes to how the new Ki types interact, sorry.**


	19. Chapter Ninteen:Power Rangers and Wishes

**What's up everyone?**

**I'm trying to keep to schedule and have started this chat at about uhhhhh, 2 am sunday morning? Yeah, sounds 'bout right.**

**Hope I have this out by monday, but I'm having life troubles between all this.**

**Let's get started though, **_**Ikuso!**_

* * *

Waking up from my little nap with Bulma, I went ahead and summoned a clone to switch with in order to let Bulma rest more. It was five in the morning after all. Heading downstairs to find Boksa at the table, I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal while refilling his morning coffee with telekinesis. Giving me a slightly garbled 'Thank you' He continued to drink, still half asleep. He did this every morning since he stays up past midnight working on his inventions.

Finishing my breakfast, never really broke the habit of eating even if I don't need to anymore, I started my three second journey to the police station. The police had already assembled a team for training, taking my warning seriously, and were told I'd be there by Bulma last night right before we went to sleep. Remembering at the last second was my bad I suppose, but I had a lot on my mind.

Stopping my high speeds in front of the station, I quickly entered my suppressed form and walked up to the front desk. Before I could even say anything the receptionist picked up her phone and spoke into it, informing someone that "He's here" before turning back to me.

"The chief and the new team he selected will be here in a moment. Please wait over there for now Mr. Son." She spoke politely.

Nodding to here, I walked over to the waiting area. Wasn't much of a wait though, as two minutes later sixx people came rushing from a door near the back straight to me. Sitting up I waited for them to come closer.

The one in front stood at attention in front of me and spoke, "Hello Mr. Son, I am the police chief, Mark Hameltin, and this is the team I've assembled for you to train." He gestured to the five with him.

Looking at them, I started to judge their fitness, body type, and general feel of their Ki. Finding them to be fit to train I looked back to the Chief, "If that is all, I'll be taking this six to a training chamber for the next twenty-four hours. Are they all in agreement with this?"

The chief looked startled before looking back to his team, getting nods from all of them he turned back to me. "Yes, when can I expect them to be fit for protecting the city?"

"The city?" I asked, confused, "These five will be taking care of the entire world. Once they reach a certain level in Ki they can learn to fly at great speeds. Traveling the world to stop crimes done by Ki use will be child's play to them when I'm done." I finished, turning away from them. "Now come on, we have a time limit on this." I said gesturing to the team to follow.

* * *

They seemed to be too shocked by my description of their soon to be power to ask questions on our way to Kami's Lookout. I had to use a hover bus for this in order to transport them since they had little to no access to their Ki yet. I am aiming to get them to a power level of one hundred thousand in this year we'll have, making it almost impossible for them to be beaten by other Earthling's. At least, for a while. They'll continue to train and improve themselves to match though, so it should be fine.

"We will be arriving shortly, be prepared as this training facility will be very hard on you both in body and in mind." I told them as I saw the lookout come into view.

Setting the bus down I got out and motioned for my new students to follow. Getting out one at a time, I made sure to burn them into my mind, to remember my first students.

Aika Kirami, twenty-three years old, 1.72 meters tall. She was the "Leader" of the team that was put together for this. All of the team was wearing jumpsuits meant to be their "Battle Suit" during work when they were ready. Sarah's was red, and yes, they were colored as Power Rangers. The show also existed here, and apparently the chief and this team were all fans. Go figure. She had a calm outlook and attitude and was meant to keep the peace on scene and between her teammates.

Kazashi Ookushi, Twenty-Seven years old, 1.78 meters tall. His jumpsuit was blue. He is a hot head but he does his job. Sometimes, however, he speaks before he thinks and ends up pissing people off. Kind of cocky too, will have to curb stomp that out of him.

Kirin Hitsuga, Nineteen, 1.68 meters tall. Green jumpsuit. He's kind of a scardy cat, but is able to put that aside to get his job done, as long as he is with his sister. Will probably have to make him a little more confident somehow.

Kira Hitsuga, Twenty. 1.58 meters tall. Pink jumpsuit. The shortest of the team, incidentally the bravest as well. Apparently the first to volunteer for this. She keeps her brother going when he starts, in her own words, "being a pussy" and is known to beat the shit out of people for no reason. Will probably be the easiest to train.

Finally, Hiyama Zashima, Twenty-five. 1.74 meters tall. Yellow jumpsuit. Generally 'Happy Go Lucky' attitude and self proclaimed 'bright spot' of the team. Basically a child in a man's body, the exact opposite of me. Will probably be the hardest for me to train.

As Hiyama got out of the bus though, he handed me a black jumpsuit. "I know you won't be working with us or be a part of our team officially. But I _really_ want to complete our look. Please?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"... Aw what the fuck, sure, Always wanted to be a Power Ranger when I was younger anyways." I said as I quick slotted the jumpsuit in.

"Woah, you can change fast…" Kira commented.

"All a part of being myself" I respond, "now come on, I want to talk to a friend before we enter."

Bringing them with me, I head up to the building, seeing Kami walk out as we get to it.

"Ah, Hikari, wonderful to see you again. Are they the police team that was put together for crimes by Ki users?" He spoke as we met.

"Yeah, I just want to use the chamber and have them ready as soon as possible. Have you been able to upgrade it yet like I asked?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, thanks to you. The latent energy you left here from your last training session actually helped me do so."

"That's good! Is there a new time limit now?"

"Oh no, you can go in as long as you want, and there is no fear of being stuck there anymore if you stay longer than a year."

Gesturing for the team to follow me I started walking in. "Thanks a lot for this Kami, introducing Ki users without some way to stop crime by users would be very bad. I'll see you in about twenty-four hours."

"I wish you a good training session Hikari!" He yelled to me as my new students and I entered the chamber.

"I'm sure it will be" I grinned as I closed the door to the outside world.

* * *

It's been about four months since we entered the chamber. They were all taking to Ki fairly well for a race without in-born use, so they had increased in strength quickly. They had all started with a power level slightly higher than average at seven and had grown to the thirty-thousands. Six months to get them to the hundred-thousands, then they'll be much more powerful than any criminal with access to Ki would be.

The only real problem was their control. Growing in power so quickly has made them unable to grasp the amount of strength they truly have. I'll have to train them for an extra month in control.

* * *

"Master, why are we all at a table this time?" Akira asked. They had taken to calling me Master since I was basically their martial arts teacher at this point. It was only because I felt they would need a style of fighting instead of just throwing their power around.

"Well, we finished your training about half a month early, so I'm gonna speed train you in control. You are going to eat here every meal and every time you break something, **You get to spar with me.**" I leaned in with a dazzling smile. Leaning back I continued, "Understood?"

Getting six furious nods, they turned to their food and began to very carefully try to eat.

_Crack!_

Kirin was the first to endure a massive beat-down.

* * *

Arriving at the police station after having finished our year in the chamber, I turned to the team I had trained.

"I'm going to be honest, We most likely won't meet each other again. While I wouldn't mind keeping in touch, my adventures will keep me busy and they are coming up fast. So I'm going to treat this as a final goodbye to you all."

They looked to their right as the chief arrived, but I continued to speak, gaining their attention back. "Take these and practice well." throwing a scroll to each of them I turned away, "Those scrolls detail exercises for getting stronger as you progress, a capsule chamber is rolled in each of them as well. Make sure you read and follow the instructions for those chambers though, don't want to accidentally crush yourself."

Flaring my aura, I started to float upwards. "Keep the earth safe you six. At least, from the normal threats." I said,

Aika came forward, "Are you sure we won't meet again master? I thought we'd make a good team with all of us, Even if you're massively ahead of us in power."

Ah yes, I taught them to sense power levels. They can't see my true power through the veil of my bas form because of the arcosian transformation, but it's still far higher than anything else they can sense on the planet.

"I don't know about that, but as I said I'm going to treat this as a final goodbye. That doesn't mean we may meet later in time somehow. Goodbye, for now" I respond, taking off with my last farewell.

They'll be good for any minor threats, I'll take care of the Frieza and up level stuff myself. Hell, Piccolo technically wouldn't be a problem either. Though I did tell them about him and to leave him to me if he ever appears, explaining that I had a plan for him. Have to get Piccolo Jr. somehow.

... Still need to see Ranfan... I can do it some other time.

* * *

"Bulma! I'm back!" I yelled as I entered C.C. Getting tackled soon after by a blue tipped missile.

"Hikari! Daddy and I finally did it!" Muffled slightly from being buried in my chest.

"Did what?" I asked, slightly confused. I hadn't heard them working on any projects at the moment. Bulma looked up at me and seemed to be scared to tell me something. "Bulma, whatever you did, it's fine. Now what are you so excited about?"

She took a calming breath and continued, "you know that time I asked you for the Dragon Balls because I was thinking about making a wish?"

Oh yeah, I did give them to her, they were just collecting dust in my inventory anyways. "Yeah, So you and Boksa were working on the wording of your wish I take it?" I was very curious now, what could she want?

"Yeah, I just wanted to wait for you to come back to catch them this time too. I've got three wishes lined up to make so it'll be a few years."

Three wishes huh? I wonder… "Wait, I think I've got an idea" I said, "I can just lend Kami my power and see if he can upgrade the Dragon Balls for us."

"He can do that!? I thought they were like this for some profound reason!" Bulma yelled out.

Taking my hands off of my ears, I respond. "Yeah, but it's a big 'Maybe' so I'll have to go ask him."

"Oh, here." Bulma goes and gets a case. "I had the dragon balls in here so we could go somewhere in the wastelands for the wish, but going to Kami's will work too."

Taking the case, I wave to Bulma as I walk out the door. "I'll be back in a few, hopefully with more powerful Dragon Balls."

"You better be back soon! I'm sure you'll love what I wanna wish for!" She yelled as I flew off.

Wonder what it'll be?

* * *

Landing on the lookout for the second time that day, I find Kami already outside watering some plants with Popo.

"Hello again Hikari, what can I do for you?"

Quickly explaining why I'm here, I ask him if it's possible to infuse my power with the Dragon Balls to increase their power exponentially.

"It is possible, but why would you wish to do this?" Kami asked.

"If we can have three, or even just two much more powerful wishes, I would be able to put my plan into effect." I said, not saying anything about my plan.

Staring at me intensely for a bit, he relented. "I sense no ill will nor selfish reason for this. You seem to truly have a plan that will help a great many people. I will begin now if you wish."

Setting the Dragon Balls in the iconic circle dot formation, I enter my true base form and start to infuse my power into them, with Kami shaping the energy to increase the power of Shenron. After a few minutes, Kami signals me to stop and finishes up the power increase.

"Shenron is now able to grant three wishes and have much less limitations on said wishes. This is truly one of the most powerful versions I've made so far. I hope this helps your plan." Kami states as he turns to me with a smile.

"It will, thank you for your trust Kami. It means a lot to me." I say as I collect the new Dragon Balls. They have changed much more than I thought they would. They actually reflect my aura color. Black with red stars, slightly increased size, and they have a slight golden aura to them at all times now.

Leaving the lookout with goodbyes to Kami and Popo, I'm back at C.C. only fifteen minutes after initially setting off. Grabbing Bulma bridal style out of nowhere, I turned right back around and flew at a significantly lower pace towards the badlands.

"Hikari! You scared me half to death." She muttered the last part.

"It worked, and I'm very curious what your wishes will be." I explained quickly, coming in for a landing already.

Bulma and I quickly set up the Dragon Balls and stepped back. Looking to Bulma I nodded and urged her forward.

"Shenron, Come out and grant our wishes!" Bulma yelled out

The balls suddenly stop emitting their gold aura and a great black aura engulfed the sky, not like the dark clouds of the original. A Red figure emerges from the balls, flying straight up into the sky before the aura around it dispersed revealing the new and improved dragon. It was still an eastern style dragon, but was now black with red accents and the eyes were glowing golden.

"**You who have summoned me, I will grant you three wishes of great power. What is your first wish?"**

Bulma looked scared of the new dragon so I hugged her from behind, "Make your wishes Bulma, there's no need to be afraid. He inherited the color of my Ki, that's why he looks this way."

Calming down, she looked up at Shenron. "I first wish for a way to access all the information that exists in the multiverse. Maybe something technological?

"**Hmph, a simple task." **Shenrons eyes went pitch black for a moment before returning to the normal golden. Something lading in Bulma's arms that looked suspiciously like an IPad proving the wish worked. "**Your first wish has been granted, what is your second wish?"**

"Oh, I can't wait to see what's in here!" Bulma squealed. Nudging here I gestured to Shenron. "Right, my second wish. I wish for protection around earth against as big of a threat as you can handle!"

"**Understood. This may take a while."** Shenron's eyes go dark again as the sky lights up in a fiery red aura. After a few minutes, Shenron's eyes turn golden again, "**You wish has been granted, there is now a magical barrier around earth that can protect against up to multi-solar system level threats. In another term, a power level of four hundred million at full power. Any being higher than that will be able to get through eventually, though the higher the power above the limit of the barrier, the less time it will buy for you."** Pretty powerful barrier, I'd have to use Kaio-Ken on top of super Saiyan to scratch it, or just go into any higher form.

"**Now, state your final wish" **Shenron demanded.

Bulma looked to me with a look of nervousness before turning back to the dragon. "Shenron! I wish to… I wish to become half Saiyan!" Bulma yelled out.

… What?

"**Your wish is granted, Farewell!" **Shenron disappeared and the balls began to fly away. Catching them all in a nano-second on reflex I continued to process what Bulma just did.

Looking back to her, I saw she was checking out a her appendage… A monkey tail…

_"WHAT!?"_

* * *

**Sorry this is almost a week late, Like I typed when I first started, I'm dealing with some real shitty luck irl and trying to work past it. I won't promise anything, but I will try my best to continue to write when I have time.**

**Check out my discord if you have the chance. It's fully fleshed out and has details about the story that you may not know, Like Hikari's Mangekyou Sharingan design. There are also tons of channels dedicated to different things, like sharing other stories, suggesting powers or skills Hikari could learn, access to story docs(if you don't mind some spoilers if you look too deep), and other general stuff.**

**The Discord link is /yXeM8av**

**Hope to see you there!**

**Did a few small fixes here and there to grammer and spelling. Working on the new chapter right now.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Bulma's New Power

**Hello everyone… I know it's been quite a while… I'm really sorry for that and I'm not gonna give some bullshit excuse either. I'm forcing myself to get a chapter out by Wednesday at least. I hope you all are keeping safe during this time though, and let's just get to it, no more rambling, **_**Ikuso!**_

* * *

"Bulma… why would you wish for that? Out of all things?" It had been over five minutes since the wish was made. I had just stood there, dumbfounded that Bulma would wish to be a different race. Sure it had floated into my mind to wish for a racial ability, but Gene-splicer made it a mute point.

"I… I wanted to have some way of knowing how you feel. You've told me before that most saiyans have an instinct to fight, to get stronger. I wanted to feel that way too, so I could at least try to catch up to you, to be your equal." Bulma explained, staring at the ground in front of her.

'Did she really feel that way? That she was inferior to me in some way just because of my race? Or was it just that she didn't want to be _weak_ in my eyes…' I thought to myself. Walking up to Bulma I picked her up in a bridal carry, getting a surprised "eep!" from her, before practically teleporting to C.C.

"I think I understand what you mean," I explained to her. I had not put her down, and was heading down a hallway familiar to us both. "You don't want me to see you as weak, as something needed my absolute protection. Which I will admit, was in the back of my mind." I continued to talk as we came to the door of the gravity room.

Opening the door and walking inside, setting Bulma down, and turning to the console. "I can tell I'm right from your Ki, which will be your first lesson. You need to be able to sense and manipulate Ki before anything else. The problem is, you do not have a strong enough base to work with. You need to build some strength in order to have enough Ki to pull from."

"I understand Hikari… Does this mean I have to call you sensei?"

"Please don't"

"How about… Master~"

"Stop it"

"Wait! How about-"

I turned the gravity up to one point five times, causing her to buckle and almost fall. "Focus Bulma, You're a smart girl, you should already know a shit ton of exercises to build strength. Get to it." I said, reaching for a belt in a little compartment under the controls. "Thank the Gods you made these gravity belts, I can at least get myself up to seven hundred times gravity with this. More since it will be multiplied by the gravity effect in here."

"Good- Urg! For you!" Bulma grunted as she slowly dropped into a pushup position. "Glad you're- Ack!" Almost collapsing, but catching herself, "Happy!"

"It will pass Bulma, trust me, you'll love the feeling of weightlessness and pure power you get after leaving the room." I said as I configured the belt, setting it to nine hundred times gravity, which was multiplied by the one point five of the gravity room to be one thousand three hundred fifty times gravity.

Feeling the weight almost immediately, I had to bend my knees and buckle to hold myself up. I was still in my suppressed form. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't been in my base for a while and I don't think Bulma noticed my horns at all when I came back the first time. Damn, I would have to up my gravity much more for my base, but fuck it, I wanted to make sure Bulma was ok with my… unique set of races, which would continue to grow.

Looking over to Bulma as she struggled on her eighth push-up, I spoke. "Bulma. I need to talk to you."

"What- urk! Is it Hikari?" She said as she struggled to stand up and face me.

Once she was looking at me I bent a bit more and let out a short grunt. Immediately flashing up into my base, horns and all. "I didn't know if you did not notice or just didn't say anything… I am different than I was before. I have a way of integrated races into my blood at will. I did that only once, and gained Arcosian DNA and these along with it." I finished, pointing to my horns.

Bulma stared at me for a bit before deadpanning at me. "You look like some kind of Demon Lord from an Echii anime now. So what?" She asked. "Actually, can I get some of that going on?"

I stood there for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Of course you would just want to know if you can get horns too! You probably want to make a "Horny" joke out of it!" Bulma Did not deny this point. "But yes, I can alter others' DNA as well. I was actually thinking of grabbing a few more species right now anyways."

"Ooohhh, what kind of DNA? And can I get some too?"

"I mean, sure? Gotta warn you though, one is gonna jump start your training into superhuman levels and you'll have a shit time learning control."

"I'm fine with that trade off."

"Alright then. First things first, I'm tired of this half-assed party system. GAME!" I yelled out.

**Yes Player?**

"That works!?"

**Of course Player, you just never asked directly before now.**

"Oooook then, I would like an actual, game sharing, party system. No matter what.

**Understood Player. Starting construction of new features.**

**[Updating…]**

**[Creating Share Software…]**

**[Uploading…]**

**Party System updated! New features!**

**Game functions are now shared on a medium level.**

**Trusted individuals can be set to receive the system's full capabilities by Player.**

**Is the Player satisfied with these conditions?**

"Yes, now extend the full capability of the system to Bulma."

**[Initializing…]**

**[Creating Neural Link…]**

**[Complete]**

**[Party Member: (Bulma Briefs) elevated to Player 2 status]**

Huh, a player two, neat.

"Now then Bulma, you already know the system from having me show you it's functions. Let's skip the tutorial and get some new races. Racial Adaptation."

**[Racial Adaptation] Activated!  
Please choose a Target within your Range.**

"Myself."

**Target Selected  
Choose the races you wish to adapt.**

That's different, It's asking for multiple, if I want to, which I do. "Kryptonian, and Angel, Dragon Ball Super Variant." I said, getting a confused look from Bulma as I did.

**Races Selected, Bonding DNA.**

**Complication with [Angel] Race found.**

**Player, would you like to hide your status as an Angel from the DBverse?**

DBverse? Huh, fitting. "Yes, that would be appreciated."

**Complication Corrected, Continuing.**

**Complete.**

**New Abilities Gained!**

**Races**

**[Angel]**

**DBverse Variant**

**Guardians tasked with teaching and keeping an eye on the God of Destruction of their universe. There are only thirteen of this race, twelve separated into each of the twelve universes for their job. The father of these twelve serves the Omni-King, god of the DBverse.**

**No boost to power**

**Ultra Instinct is now much easier to master**

**Ultra Instinct can now be used as intended, as a mortal would need to use it as if it were a form in order to handle its power, if only for a minute.**

**[Kryptonian]  
A race of Human-like people who were decimated by the destruction/capture of their planet. Depending on which continuity you follow there are more or less survivors of this affair. The most prominent of this is Kal-El, or Clark Kent. Also known as Superman. Kryptonians actually have the ability to gain massive amounts of power through the sun, in different ways and explanations depending on the source, of course. These powers include, but are not limited to, super strength, super speed, superhuman dexterity and reaction-time, flight, eye beams, freeze breath, and so on. All this power can be increased depending on how long, and how close to the sun you are, the yellow son. Red suns leave Kryptonian as weak as normal humans, and Blue suns increase the gains of power two-fold or more.  
Of course, you don't gain any of the races weaknesses like Kryptanite, but you don't gain the races boosts under a red sun.**

**+10%-+25% to stats under Yellow Sun**

**+40%-+70% to stats under Blue Sun**

That was… A lot of information. Activating the skill again, I targeted Bulma this time and gave her the same races I have… though she also had human unlike myself.

"Now then, ready for control and combat training Bulma?" I asked with a tight grin.

Bulma did not know what was coming.

* * *

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

Glancing behind me, I saw the blue beam of energy coming into the air towards me. Finishing my technique and facing my hands to the incoming attack, I let the power explode outwards.

"Big Bang KAMEHAMEHA!" I yelled out as it fired. I know I don't really have too, but I do anyway. It's also gotten to Bulma too as evidenced by her shouting out her beam attack as well.

The two beams clashed with a massive shock-wave, shaking the earth around us. We were in the middle of a sparring match out in the middle of nowhere to make sure no one could get hurt by a stray blast. I'm pretty sure the only ones aware of our duel would be the few that know of Ki. Well, and Bulma's parents, who she has not told about this development yet.

Right now I was matching, with a slight boost, Bulma's power level to give her a good spar. Right now she had a power level around eighteen thousand, as she doesn't spend much time actively training anything other than control. Bulma went from a normal human base power level of four to fifteen thousand in a day and has been trying to gain control of it for the last week.

Dodging a punch from my right I spin around, catching Bulma in my arms. "I believe that's enough for today, don't you think?" I ask while floating down to the ground.

"Yeah, fine, Let's head back now then." Bulma says as she looks away. She was to tell Boksa and Pansy about the race change today. "You're helping me with it though!"

"Yes I know, I'll help with the explanations and how it affected you and your overall power. You're breaking the news to them though." I responded.

"No fair! You did this!"

"You wanted it."

"... Fine"

"Good, now hold on tight."

With that, I blasted off towards C.C.

* * *

Landing at the front door and letting go of bulma, I noticed that she wasn't heading inside. "Bulma? You okay?" I asked.

"I… How are they going to react to me. That I'm not fully human anymore…" She stuttered out.

"Bulma, you parents accepted me quite readily even though I'm not human at all. They won't care much, other than Boksa wanted to study the effects of the change."

"But…"

"Bulma, Look at me." She turned to face me. "You're fine, they won't care, and neither should anyone else." I gently place my hands on her face, "You still look like you, nothing has changed. Alright?"

"Alright, I get it." She said with a small smile. "Look at you, taking my dad's job of calming everyone down."

I just stared at her for a moment, before going to back up a bit.

"Oh no you don't." Bulma said while grabbing my arms. "You were sooo close and then you back off? Come on, do I have to make the first move?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing quite well what she was talking about.

"Ugh, fine, Come here." She pulled me into her, placing a kiss onto my lips.

I was frozen there, I had known that we were ready to move forward with this, but I just didn't know how to go about it. Then Bulma had to go and take it into her own hands. She leaned back out of the kiss and stared at me for a moment.

Shaking the frost off of my mind, I spoke, "Alright, That was nice and totally worth the wait, but why now?"

She just gave a short laugh before responding, "We've been ignoring the fact that we like each other for a while now after my sort of confession when you came back from your trip. I thought it was time we stopped that."

"Alright, yeah, I ignored that bit because you said it during a very emotional moment, but I get it. What now though? Wait, we can talk about this another time, you should deal with the race thing first."

"Right right," Bulma took a deep breath as she turned towards the door. Opening it and walking it she yelled out "Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you about something!"


End file.
